<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanditon Ave by KJaneite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888661">Sanditon Ave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJaneite/pseuds/KJaneite'>KJaneite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bridget Jones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabins, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Forests, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJaneite/pseuds/KJaneite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This modern take on Sanditon sees Charlotte Heywood left heartbroken and unemployed after a bad break-up, ready to take on new adventures in cottage country with her best gal pals, where she might just find love and find herself along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first go at fanfic. I hope you enjoy! The setting here is not specified, but based on Canadian cottage country.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte woke up hungover as she had every morning for the past week and a half. The rain lightly pattering on the window felt like tiny hammers pounding away at her throbbing skull. She groaned quietly to avoid rousing her best girlfriends who would currently be sprawled across the couches in the main living space of her parent’s retirement cottage. </p><p>Charlotte had moved from her apartment in the city to her parent’s nest egg 2 hours and 45 minutes away, nestled in the forest with lake access, after: </p><p>1. Finding her ex George sleeping with another woman in their bed.<br/>
2. Losing her job based on emotional ramifications and lack of motivation from said visuals and a subsequent break-up. </p><p>Her parents hadn’t been thrilled about losing the rental income, but were of course supportive when Charlotte reached out for help. They had agreed she could stay rent free and even gave her a little spending cash until she was back on her feet. </p><p>It had all seemed like a great idea until Charlotte was actually at the cabin. The drive alone had been exhausting. Since living in the city, she had gotten used to not needing a car and hadn’t driven anywhere in over a year. When they lived together, George had needed her car for work, so she had been happy to walk the few blocks from their condo to the office everyday. </p><p>When she’d survived navigating the winding gravel roads in the dark, the whole time dreading an animal running out from the forest on either side of her car, she’d lugged box after box from her hatchback into the house doing her best to not let any rodents, or bats come in with her. She may originally have been a country girl, but her time in the city had made the idea of dealing with unwanted wildlife less than desirable. That first evening had been exhausting and she hadn’t bothered to even change out of her clothes, but instead curled up on the already made bed and slept through the night. </p><p>The following day didn’t get any better. She had woken up early, slowly unpacked and puttered about, then sat on the deck and enjoyed her coffee. It had been pleasant enough given the stress of the last few weeks, but that quickly changed when nighttime rolled in. The sheer thought of being alone with her closest neighbour a 10-minute drive away, paired with the extreme silence that was so different than her noisy condo in the city, became almost instantly unbearable. </p><p>She did her best to put it out of her mind and mixed herself an old fashioned, George’s favourite drink, then settled into the oversized couch to watch a movie. Scream was on and she had always liked that movie in the past. Somehow she didn’t clue into the fact that she was basically in the same situation as the main character, Sidney Prescott, and as the scene where Sidney falls asleep on the couch came on, her eyes darted to the wall of windows to her right that during the day gave an amazing view of the lake, but currently acted as a mirror showcasing her frightened reflection rather than displaying anything in the dark beyond. She could see her generally large brown eyes staring back at her as round as saucers and giggled at herself, but still being on edge grabbed her cell phone and texted one of her best friend’s, Georgiana. </p><p>“You free?” She typed out. Being so far from everyone she couldn’t exactly drop by anymore, but she also felt strange about actually calling. She didn’t talk on the phone to anyone, except her parents every now and again. The phone started buzzing in her hand, “Hey, I told you to call me anytime,” Georgiana instructed before Charlotte could even say hello. Charlotte could hear a party in the background. Georgiana was an heiress. Her parents had died when she was young and now, she spent her time going from one lavish party to the next. </p><p>“You’re busy,” Charlotte instantly felt bad. </p><p>“No. I am never busy for you. What’s up?” “I just got a little wigged out is all. It’s so quiet up here. I just need to get used to it. Don’t worry go enjoy your party.” </p><p>“Charlotte, you know I will not bail on you in your time of need. Remember my break-up with Otis. You were there when I couldn’t get out of bed for weeks. Listen, I have been thinking about this, why don’t Esther, Clara and I come stay with you for a bit. Until you get settled. It’ll be so fun. Esther can work from anywhere and I am still supporting Clara until she gets a job, which will likely be never, so we can totally swing it.” </p><p>Charlotte smiled her patented sunshiny smile and happily accepted her friend’s suggestion. </p><p>That had been over a week ago and now as Charlotte tiptoed around her bedroom, pulling on a pair of white knee-high socks, with her favourite grey sweatshirt and cotton floral short shorts with little tassels on the hem, she realized she desperately needed some alone time. She dug her Hunter boots from the closet and tied her unruly brown curls into a high top-knot. She did her best not to laugh loudly when she quietly opened her bedroom door. Her three friends so different in looks and personality were, as she suspected, each cozied up in their own space on the large sectional that took up the majority of the main sitting area. Georgiana was lying on her stomach, her brown curls haloed over the pillow and almost covering her face, while Esther was curled into a ball on her side, a blanket pulled up under her chin, not a strand out of place in her perfectly coiffed red hair. She seemed much less severe in sleep than in waking, a playful smile on her lips and the freckles dotting her fair skin endearingly childlike. And lastly, there was Clara. The party animal of the three. Cute and blond with a lot of sass. She lay teetering on the edge of the couch her hand still gripping last night’s vodka bottle, which would likely come in handy when she woke up and went to take a swig. Although she loved them, Charlotte needed a moment away from this motely crew and with one last affectionate glance in their direction she headed out the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, outside Charlotte took a deep breath of the early morning air hoping it would clear her head. The misty rain drops that fell on her face felt refreshing and she tilted her head to the sky to feel their full effect. She wondered how bad her make-up, racoon eyes were and if this was making them exponentially worse. With a quick wipe of her fingers under her eyes, she pulled her hood up and headed down the long rocky drive-way, kicking stones with her rainboots as she went. </p><p>Her mind quickly turned to George and more specifically the girl who had been riding him like a stallion in Charlotte’s bed. Charlotte could understand based on what she saw, that this girl (her name was Lydia, which Charlotte had later learned via George’s Facebook profile) was much more experienced than she was. She remembered the girl’s body thin and lithe as it gyrated on top of Charlotte’s boyfriend of two years. She did know her face was nothing to write home about and her personality even worse from more searching on George’s social media. The two had been a couple since Charlotte had moved out, but if you counted the affair, it was likely much longer than that. </p><p>Charlotte did her best to push those thoughts out of her head, like they taught her at yoga, but work thoughts came stumbling in next. She had always wanted to be an architect, but at 27 she was still only a receptionist at a construction office and now not even that anymore. She couldn’t say she was incredibly hurt over losing that job, but also had no idea how to get into architecture. She had the schooling, but needed to make money and interning, which would get her in the door, was not an option. With 11 siblings there wasn’t a ton her parents could do to help her out, that they weren’t already doing.</p><p>As she thought and walked, she absentmindedly turned off the main road and down a path into the forest. She realized her surroundings now and took a moment to listen to the birds high in the trees while gazing through the spaces between the large evergreens. It was as she did this that a recollection from the day before suddenly struck her and she reflexively groaned in embarrassment.</p><p>She, Clara and Georgiana had been drinking cocktails on the dock all day while Esther worked away at her laptop back at the cottage. This was one of the stipulations Esther had before agreeing to the extended girls’ week, that the other ladies would make themselves scarce as she spearheaded her marketing company remotely. This came in handy when the girls had needed a DD for the quick trip into town to grab snacks and other essentials.</p><p>Esther had driven them to the V&amp;S, a store on the main, and really one of the only, streets in town. Shops and restaurants lined both sides of the road, with the V&amp;S being the largest. It was smack dab in the centre of Sanditon Ave and the local spot for tourists to stock up on vacation supplies. Like any store in cottage country, this one boasted a variety of products from clothing to photo albums, mouse traps and groceries. Esther with Georgiana and Clara giggling in tow, headed straight for the snack food aisle, while Charlotte more than a little buzzed off Georgiana’s epic Sangria, wandered through the aisles leisurely picking up items, inspecting them and putting them back down again. She found a ridiculous set of headbands that were either meant for bachelorette parties, or Valentine’s day get-togethers with two springs sticking off the top, each ending with a pink heart. Thinking she made the find of the century, she slipped one on over her loose curls and hit the button, so the flashing lights on the bobbly hearts that dangled from the top, lit up pink. Excitedly she turned the corner to find her friends, but in her haste, she nearly walked straight into what could only be described as a brick wall of a man. In the few short moments, she had to take him in, she noticed he was tall and well built, with wide shoulders, curly dark hair poking out under a tight knit hat and a set of rich brown eyes that he set on her in a penetrative stare. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry,” she said trying to keep a straight face, which he seemed not to have a problem doing. She went to move past him, even though her body screamed, “no stay here. We need more of this!”</p><p>“Do you work here?” he asked with an unexpectedly deep voice and British accent that was laced with what she could only describe as slight arrogance. </p><p>One of the pink hearts dangled in front of her left eye and she pushed it out of the way as she attempted to formulate her thoughts. She was stunned and a little angry. Even is she was currently unemployed and living off her parents, she did have a university education and was equipped to do more than stock shelves at the local catch-all store. Not that there was anything wrong with a job like that, but her ego was definitely bruised by the thought. </p><p>“No, Sir, I do not,” she responded, feeling like an idiot the moment the words came out of her mouth. </p><p>“Well then,” he said and gave her a look that she couldn’t quite place. Was it a grin? Or a half grin? And why was he tilting his head like that? She couldn’t tell, but she knew if he didn’t stop looking at her like that her body would melt into a puddle where she stood.</p><p>So, mimicking his words she said, “Well then,” and stalked off down the aisle in the opposite direction of him. Her pink, plastic headband hearts bopping up and down as she went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte had completely lost track of herself as she pondered the man she had met the day before. She was annoyed, embarrassed and intrigued all at once. Just the thought of him made her head spin. People that good looking didn’t exist in real-life. The jaw line, the body, but most importantly the expressive eyes, brown like a comfortable leather chair. She was lost and, in more ways, than one. </p><p>As she looked at her surroundings, she realized she had been mindlessly wandering the path and when she turned around to go back the way she came, she found it forked off in two different directions. Her chest tightened as she contemplated which way she had just come from.  She hadn’t even brought her phone, or left the girls a note. What they hell had she been thinking? Now that she wasn’t walking, she realized how cool it had gotten, not unexpected for late August, and her shorts hadn’t been the best idea. She could feel the goosebumps all along her thighs. She rubbed them together to get the warmth back as she considered what to do next. </p><p>Then startled by a noise to her left, she stood stock still as she listened. It sounded like leaves and branches under foot, but she couldn’t determine if it was animal or human and wasn’t planning on finding out. She was just about to dash into the trees behind her in an effort to be less conspicuous, as she had no urge to come across a strange man, or a bear alone in the forest, but realized she was too late as whoever it was came rounding the corner. He was running and definitely concentrating on the task. He took breaths as if with his whole body, his chest heaved up and down visibly, but not from the strain of exercise. His jaw was clenched and his lips slightly parted. His face was unforgettable and she already knew it was the man she had run into yesterday even though he was still a good deal away. </p><p>He noticed her at the same time and with much more grace and composure than she would have had in his shoes (stumbling upon someone on what you assumed was a solitary run) he slowed his speed until he was jogging the last few steps toward her. He wore long fitness pants under a pair of shorts, a running jacket and the knit hat she had seen him in the day before. He took one of the buds out of his ear and gave her the same look he’d given her yesterday, tilted head, small almost non-existent smile.</p><p>“So we meet again,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p>Charlotte rubbed her legs together again unconsciously debating what to say. He was handsome, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t an axe murderer. </p><p>“Looks like,” she returned.</p><p>“Are you lost?” And at this he broke into a mocking smile.</p><p>She wanted so badly to say no. That she knew exactly where she was, but unfortunately that was not the case and she needed someone’s help. </p><p>“I think I may be,” she said her cheeks turning slightly pink and the dimple in her chin becoming more pronounced. </p><p>He had a way of frowning and smiling at the same time and was doing this as he assessed her and then with a nod toward the path on the left, he said, “Come on…” He had left a bit of a pause at the end of his sentence and she understood from it that he was asking for her name, without actually asking.</p><p>“Oh my name’s Charlotte. Charlotte Heywood. And you?”</p><p>“Sidney Parker,” he said his full name in response and then continued on slightly in front of her without saying anything else. She followed behind him quietly until the silence became awkward and interrupted his brooding with, “Do you live around here?”</p><p>“Hmmm, yes,” he said. “We’re headed there now.”</p><p>“What? I’m sorry. We’re headed to your house?” Charlotte was stunned.</p><p>“Well I don’t know where you live and apparently you don’t either, so we’ll go to my house and get you sorted out.”</p><p>“We will do what? I don’t even know you!” Charlotte hadn’t been her feisty self in over a month, since the break-up and it felt good to stand her ground again. </p><p>He turned to look at her. Again, focusing those brown eyes on her. They seemed as if they were boring holes into her flesh, trying to suss her out. </p><p>“I would think you would have considered that before you got yourself in this predicament, but currently you don’t have any other choice.” His voice stern at first got softer towards the end of his statement at the exact moment Charlotte’s expressive features fell from defiant to defeated with the slight movement of her lips from a straight line into a frown causing an almost imperceptible dulling to the usual sparkle of her eyes.</p><p>Sidney turned back around and continued walking while Charlotte trailed behind. Both were silent for the 20-minute walk back to his cabin. Charlotte ruminated over what to do when she got there. Stand outside and wait while he got her directions? Would he drive her, or would she walk? She was very chilly now and it hadn’t stopped raining, so another long walk was not ideal, but neither was the idea of a car ride with this rather moody man. And even though she was irritated with him, she also was not immune to how absolutely attractive he was and that was even more grating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks so much for the awesome comments! I really appreciate it :). I hope you enjoy and another chapter is already in the works. This chapter is mainly fun and gives Charlotte and Sidney a little more time together. We also get to have a little cottage envy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney’s A-frame was very similar to Charlotte’s parent’s place, but also much more modern. The path they were on opened up into the wooded lot that was his backyard and they approached the cabin from that direction. The exterior was all black aside from the honey coloured wood planks that ran from the point at the top and down each side of the roof line to the ground, framing the wall of windows that made up the backside of the cottage. Two sliding glass doors led to a large deck that looked as if it had a spectacular view of the woods beyond. As well as being picturesque due to the scenery, the ambiance was cottage-chic to a tee, with an orange Malm fireplace and four Adirondack chairs each draped with (what she hoped was) a piece of white fake fur. It was, however, the last thing that caught her eye that immediately put Charlotte at ease and made her think that Sidney definitely had a significant other, or was a bit of player; string lights were meticulously strung, as if almost hanging in mid-air, over the entire deck area. It would look beautiful at night. She’d never heard of a murderer who kept string lights up year-round and figured, based on this, she was safe in his company.</p><p>She didn’t have time to stand awkwardly at the front door, as the moment she approached, Sidney had pushed it open and held out his arm for her to go first. When she didn’t move right away, he nodded his head toward the house and directed her to, “please, go ahead”.</p><p>He had a way about him that was commanding, yet not forceful. She was not the obedient type, but found on this occasion there was no reason not to follow what he suggested. She stepped in and stood on the mat in the entrance way. Sidney closed the door and turned toward her.</p><p>“Are you in a rush?” He said in his deep voice that reminded her of a slow current running through a narrow river – smooth and unhurried. He didn’t wait for her to respond before continuing, “because I have errands in town. I can drop you off on the way, but I need to shower first.”</p><p>It felt as if her brain completely shut off. This beautiful man was going to shower within 20 feet from her? Catching herself before it became awkward, she said, “Uh yes. I mean no. I am not in a rush. That’s fine.”</p><p>“I am guessing you don’t have your phone, do you?” He had a pompous smirk that was irritating and shockingly attractive all at the same time. </p><p>“Uh no. I left it at home.”</p><p>He grabbed a scrap of paper from a notebook by the fridge and scribbled something down then pushed the paper across the countertop to her, setting his phone on top of it. </p><p>“That’s my password. You can use my phone. I’ll leave it here while I’m gone,” and he smiled in a way she hadn’t seen before. It was vulnerable and sweet compared to the sterner looks she had witnessed so far. She was sure the shock showed on her face. Her ex didn’t even like to leave his phone facing up in her presence (now she knew why) let alone grant her full access to it. More than that, she didn’t know anyone who wouldn’t rather lend their car for a day versus handing someone their phone for a minute. </p><p>“Feel free to watch TV. The remotes are on the table there. I won’t be long.” He said politely, but his body language was still very rigid and proper.<br/>
Charlotte thanked him and he responded graciously with a simple nod before he turned and headed down the hallway, entering a room on the right and closing the door behind him. </p><p>Once alone, Charlotte took in her surroundings. The interior of the cabin was simple and stylish, but definitely had a masculine feel. Two bookcases flanked the fireplace in the centre of the room, which was decorated minimally with a modern mid-century look. </p><p>She wrangled out of her boots. And stepped up to the kitchen counter where Sidney had left his phone. The counter tops were a beautiful white with flecks of light grey in the stone. The rest of the kitchen was a mix of golden honey coloured wood and stainless steel. She looked at his phone and feeling beyond awkward picked it up quickly typing in the password. She dared not look at anything, but opened the text app and pushed the button to create a new text as quickly as possible. No matter how much she wanted to peek to see if there were pictures of a significant other saved in his photos, she would not be that girl. </p><p>Luckily, Georgiana’s cell phone number hadn’t changed in the 15 years Charlotte had known her, since it was literally the only phone number Charlotte could remember aside from her own, her parents and her sister Ali’s. </p><p>She typed: George, Got lost in the woods. Ran into that guy I told you about yesterday. He will drive me home within the hour. This is his number. No need to worry. Char.</p><p>Once she was sure the text had sent she swiped left to delete the evidence then set the phone back on the counter. </p><p>Charlotte had just turned to walk into the sitting room, when she was startled by Sidney saying her name from down the hall. </p><p>“Charlotte,” it rolled luxuriously out of his mouth and she had never thought it was as pretty as it sounded right then. When she turned to face him, he was shirtless and carrying a thick wool blanket. His brow was furrowed like it often was. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I was just about to jump in the shower and realized you might be cold.” He glanced down at her bare legs and held his arms out, so she could retrieve the blanket.<br/>
Charlotte did so, while also trying her best not to pass out. His muscles were impressive and intimidating at the same time.</p><p>“How thoughtful,” she managed to say and hoped he didn’t hear how her voice caught awkwardly in her throat.</p><p>He tilted his head and the corners of his lips raised ever so slightly revealing charming crinkles around his eyes. She knew they were called crows feet, but that name didn’t seem to fit the endearing lines that appeared when he smiled. With that he turned and she watched in awe as he headed back to the room he had just emerged from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your comments are literally making my day and super helpful when you catch things I haven't thought of yet :) </p>
<p>Sorry for not responding, but I am having so much fun writing; I can't tear myself away.</p>
<p>Things get a little heated in this chapter and we get to know Sidney and Charlotte a bit better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte heard the shower start and to keep her mind busy she wandered to the bookcase to assess the various titles that lined the shelves. You could tell a lot about a person by what they read. She was impressed by the mix of modern fiction and literary classics. Seeing an exceptionally beautiful copy of Northanger Abbey she pulled it from the shelf and cozied up on a buttery looking, chocolate leather, reading chair. </p>
<p>Sitting with her legs crossed, like children and yogi’s often do, she pulled the wool blanket up to her waist. The tag scratched her ankle and she took a moment to inspect what it said. It was rectangular with a red, HBC logo. This was a legit Hudson-Bay-Point-limited-edition blanket and not the knock-off that cottagers and city dwelling hipsters alike often displayed as the focal point of a room. These blankets were coveted and cost over $400. She knew because she had debated getting her parents one for Christmas the previous year, but changed her mind when she saw the price. Gawd, she thought, not only was he possibly the most handsome person she had ever seen, he was also wealthy enough to use a $400 blanket for its intended purpose and not as a showpiece. </p>
<p>There was no point thinking about it though, he must have a girlfriend she decided and set to the task of happily reading, almost immediately forgetting where she was.</p>
<p>She had no idea how long Sidney Parker had been standing in the doorway watching her read when she happened to look up and caught him doing so. His dark curls were still wet and hanging slightly over his forehead on the one side, just over his eye. He was wearing a pair of fitted charcoal casual pants, paired with a navy sweater over a plaid flannel button up. And he was smiling. Not a half smile, or a smirk, but an easy grin that travelled to his eyes and was pointed at her. One of his gloriously, perfect, eyebrows cocked up ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“What are you reading?” He asked. His tone was much more playful and engaged than it had been all morning.</p>
<p>She closed the book and held it up, so he could see the cover, as she said, “I’m sorry. I hope you don’t mind. I don’t really watch tv that often.”</p>
<p>“Not at all. I don’t have to leave just yet. Would you like a coffee before we go?”</p>
<p>“Oh gawd, yes,” she said eagerly and jumped up to follow him to the kitchen. She realized she had completely forgotten that not only was she hungover, she also hadn’t had a coffee yet today. That was unheard of for her and she decided it must be some sort of halo of hotness that put her into a foggy altered state where she no longer felt anything aside from gooey, heart spluttering goodness.</p>
<p>Sidney bent down to grab something from a low cupboard and Charlotte found herself sizing up his derriere and thick thighs that were on display due to his tight pants. His bum was round and a good size; not too robust like her ex's, who played hockey and had a hockey player’s bubble butt to show for it. She shook her head back and forth, as if that would help her stop staring. He was pulling together quite a lot of supplies for coffee and it took a few minutes for him to stand-up and turn her way. When he was finally facing her, he said, “so you’re new around here?”</p>
<p>“Mmmmm hmmmmm,” she nodded her head, “but what makes you think so?” The innocent look Charlotte often wore came out in full force.</p>
<p>“Oh, just a guess he said,” The smirk she was starting to get used to flitted across his face. The one that told her he had some secret joke, or information she was not in on.</p>
<p>His phone lit up then as a message popped up on the screen. The smirk disappeared; his expression turned serious and his brow furrowed. He picked up the phone and swiped through to read whatever it was that had come through. She assumed it was business, since she hoped a personal message wouldn’t elicit the scowl that was currently directed at his cell phone screen.</p>
<p>When he regarded her again, he looked distant and said, “Actually, I could only assume you were new to the area because anyone with a shred of sense, would know not to go galivanting around in the woods without a phone, or any idea of where they were going.” </p>
<p>She was tired, hungry and now badly wanted coffee. All of this piled together with his odd behaviour was shockingly irritating and Charlotte couldn’t stop herself from saying, “You know you’re somewhat obtuse.” </p>
<p>He looked taken aback and dare she think, even a tad hostile, as he uttered, “You don’t even know me. And I might add, I am helping you out of a bind right now, so it might be a good idea to keep your opinions to yourself.”</p>
<p>Oh no. She thought to herself, taking in his clenched jaw and the fact that if he were a cartoon, smoke would momentarily be spewing out of his ears, he’s even more attractive when he’s angry. This made her smile ever so slightly, “And a bit fancy I might add,” she continued, as if she hadn’t heard him. She wasn’t sure if it was pent up anger from the break-up, or just something this man inspired in her, but now that she had started, she wasn’t going to stop until she had gotten it all out. She could feel her cheeks blazing pink and a knot in the pit of her stomach release, as the words started spilling out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Like this blanket! Who uses a $400 blanket, as an actual blanket? Who even owns a $400 blanket? That’s absurd. And the coffee,” she said pointing to the French Press he had pulled out of the cupboard, “you’re too good for a simple pot of coffee?”</p>
<p>Wow! She thought, still unclear of where that came from and why. She wasn’t normally quick to anger, even if she could be a tad opinionated. </p>
<p>“Are you done?” He asked clearly irked by whatever was on his phone and her little outburst. “I think it’s best if we just leave now.” He was prim and proper again, his eyes averted from her as much as possible.</p>
<p>Charlotte didn’t say anything else as she scuttled into her boots and outside. Her cheeks were blazing and embarrassingly enough she felt as if she might cry. She had only meant to tease him, but the change in his mood had made it come out all wrong.</p>
<p>He led her to his Jeep that was parked out front and in a flat tone said, “any comments on my car before we get in, Miss Heywood?”</p>
<p>What an absolute jerk, she thought, as she gave him a hard stare. And what was this—The eighteen-hundreds, with his Miss Heywood nonsense? She didn’t respond, but pulled herself into the passenger seat and closed the door. </p>
<p>He asked for her address and she quickly told him. </p>
<p>Then glancing to the right, she caught a glimpse of herself in the side mirror. She realized this was her first chance to do so since she left the house that morning. Thank goodness she had decided that, although handsome, she wasn’t interested in him, as her eyes were slightly bloodshot and glassy from the tears she was secretly holding back. There was smudged eyeliner around them as well, as she suspected, but luckily it looked more like a natural smokey eye then yesterday’s make-up. Her hair was a mess too, with loose bits falling from her high bun all around her face. There wasn’t anything she could think of that would make this moment worse, aside from the awkward, brooding silence of the man beside her.</p>
<p>The ride took no more than 15 minutes and by the time they arrived, Charlotte had cooled off and felt horrible for acting so foolish. She was about to tell him so when he said, “I should be on my way now.” The slight nod toward her door, that she had liked so much earlier, seemed rude and pompous in this situation. </p>
<p>“Well, thank you,” she said as politely as she could. It would have been rude not to, given that he had helped her out quite a lot today. Then she climbed out of his vehicle and did her best not to slam the door as she shut it. She willed herself not to look back at him, as she headed towards the cottage. She hadn’t gotten very far though when he called out to her.</p>
<p>“Oh and Charlotte…” </p>
<p>She turned and stepped closer to the driver side window to hear what he had to say.</p>
<p>“Someone named George messaged you. He’s glad you’re ok and will see you soon.”</p>
<p>And with that Sidney reversed the car out of the drive-way and was gone.</p>
<p>George? How had her ex gotten Sidney’s number and why on earth would he be messaging her at all?” She was completely at a loss. There was literally no possible way. And then the realization dawned. Oh fuck! She had called Georgiana, George. She often did and didn’t think anything of it. Georgiana must have texted back and he assumed it was a man. But why would Sidney even care? Now she was even more befuddled than before and decided it was definitely time for a coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks again for all the comments and feedback. Definitely helps to see the story from another viewpoint. Keep 'em coming :) </p>
<p>Some new opportunities come up for Charlotte in this chapter and we get to meet some old friends that you'll all be familiar with! I hope you enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls were waiting like hungry, excited, vultures ready to pick every morsel of detail from the bones of her story, as soon as Charlotte entered the house. </p>
<p>“Coffee first. Please,” Charlotte begged.</p>
<p>After a quick bio break, she was finally ensconced on the couch with a steaming cup of Starbucks Breakfast Blend. Her friends were circled around her more than ready to hear what happened.</p>
<p>“Ok so long story short, I ran into that guy from the store..”</p>
<p>“You mean the super hot guy that the three of us were all lusting over last night?” Clara giggled.</p>
<p>“The same one that thought you worked at the V&amp;S and who you already made a bit of a fool of yourself in front of?” Georgiana teased.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Esther said as she punched Georgiana in the arm and shot Clara a dirty look. “It has been months since I have gotten any action and Charlotte’s friend Sidney looked all kinds of depraved. I want to hear everything this girl got up to this morning.”</p>
<p>“Nothing like that,” Charlotte said her cheeks turning fuchsia. “Well, actually.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes. Tell me,” Esther pleaded in a way that Charlotte knew was half a joke, but also half serious.</p>
<p>“Well, he randomly came out of the bathroom without a shirt on and I stared at his butt a bit, but that was before we got into a little scrap.”</p>
<p>“Wait back it up. First, no shirt. Please describe every ab muscle one at a time.” Esther was totally engrossed while Clara and Georgiana laughed their heads off. They must have gotten into the booze again today.</p>
<p>“Oh stop,” Charlotte said and awkwardly tried to hit Esther with a pillow while still holding her coffee. “Yes, he is most definitely handsome, but he is also super standoffish and I think at one point he called me an idiot in not so many words. He’s moody and hard to read and when I tried to be flirty and tease him about it, well it felt like he got all weird, which made me mad and I told him off. Apparently, I have lost the ability to talk to a handsome man, since I first started dating George.”</p>
<p>“Ugh maybe you never had the ability,” Georgiana scoffed. “George is gross and that bubble butt.” She mimicked sticking a finger down her throat.</p>
<p>“He is gross now that he cheated and is a dirt bag, but he was hot before that, even if he had a bubble butt. I will agree though this Sidney guy is much better looking. I pictured him doing horrible things to me all night. On the kitchen floor of all places!” Clara announced confidently to the group.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Charlotte countered, “He is hot, but he is weird and he got all funny about the text you sent, George. For that very reason by the way, I guess you wrote back and signed off as George?”</p>
<p>“I definitely did not.” Georgiana blustered offended. “You know I hate that stupid nickname.”</p>
<p>“Wait. What? He said someone named George texted me.”</p>
<p>Georgiana opened her texting app and scrolled to the one in question, “No you called me George in your message, but I didn’t write it back when I responded.”</p>
<p>“How is that possible? I deleted my message.”</p>
<p>“What kind of phone did he have?” Esther asked, hers open and ready to type.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It wasn’t an iphone.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s it. Some phones bring up the original text when a response comes through. Even if you delete it, it gets saved in the memory.”</p>
<p>“Oh, dear gawd.” Charlotte hung her head in her hands.</p>
<p>“What you didn’t say anything bad?” Georgiana comforted as she read the text out.</p>
<p>Charlotte looked up embarrassed, “No, only that I told you about him, so he knows he made some kind of an impact. He probably got mad because he thinks I’m a stalker. And to think, I thought he was jealous because I had texted a dude. Well, that’s that. She rolled her eyes and was just about to go get another coffee, while the girls pondered any response Charlotte could make without looking crazy, when her phone started buzzing. She picked it up quickly, knowing it couldn’t be him, but hoping all the same.</p>
<p>“Hello darling,” her mother cooed into the phone. “I have great news! Daddy got you a job. There is a local construction company building a new coffee chain on the highway near town. Maybe 20 minutes at most. Their junior designer needs some help and we thought it would be a great fit for you.”</p>
<p>Charlotte instantly perked up, “Mom, that’s amazing! Thank you. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Charlotte. I told you before and I will say it again, all is not lost.” Charlotte could picture her mother’s smiling face as she spoke these words. “Ok daddy will email you the details and don’t let those wild friends of yours make you late! Oh, oh, before I forget, Ali is home from school next weekend and she is dying to come up there with the Beaufort girls. You know how the three of them look up to you lot. Would you mind terribly, if I told her it was ok.”</p>
<p>“Yes. That’s totally fine. I would love to see Ali. Hopefully the Beaufort’s have gotten over the giggles. Last time we went to the boathouse and the two of them almost keeled over every time a somewhat attractive man walked by.”</p>
<p>Charlotte’s mother just laughed at this and wished her daughter all the best for her first day of work, making Charlotte promise to call and tell her all about it.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Even though Charlotte found it hard to get to sleep the night before, she was up and in the car with plenty of time to get to the site. The roads were empty and her mind wandered to thoughts of Sidney.  She imagined what it would be like to wake up wrapped in a cozy blanket in his bed and cuddle into his warm chest. She bet he smelled good! To divert her attention elsewhere she peeked out at the trees whipping past her windows. Spruces, Pines and Maples flanked the road in a variety of colours, some even had hints of orange and red, which seemed early for the time of year. The distraction helped enough to allow her to focus on the turns she needed to make to get her to her destination. The whole Sidney line of thought was not a good one to give any brain power to, since she would likely never see him again anyway.</p>
<p>She pulled her car into the lot, which was basically just a muddy clearing with a trailer set-up for the crew who were already on the job. Nothing was built yet and she wasn’t sure how far along in the project they were.</p>
<p>She had dressed casual, in a fitted, long sleeve thermal and black, skinny jeans with the work boots she had from her last job. Her soft, brown curls were down, but she had slipped a hair tie on her wrist in case they became a nuisance. She’d also put on a touch of make-up. Just enough that she looked fresh and natural, hiding any residual traces of lack of sleep.</p>
<p>Feeling confident she walked into the trailer and asked the receptionist for James Stringer, as her father’s note had outlined. There was a young man in front of a filing cabinet who turned and smiled brightly at her. He had a wonderful open look about him, kind eyes and curly light brown hair that was just a touch on the shaggy side. He had a bit of scruff on his face and the tops of cheeks were red from being out in the sun. Her attention drifted from his warm brown eyes to his wonderfully toned legs, which she could see clearly through his fitted khakis. If she compared him to Sidney, just based on looks alone, this man was wiry and taut, but fluid whereas Sidney was a rock of man, imposing and thick somehow. She was worried about two things. The first being the percentage of good-looking men to the population in this tiny hamlet (since she had already seen two extraordinary specimens), and two that she was still thinking about Sidney.</p>
<p>James extended his hand to her and she shook it, feeling its warmth and the roughness of his skin at the same time.</p>
<p>He chatted happily to her throughout the morning, explaining what she would be doing and that he was very excited to have her on the team. She talked to him about her love of architecture and her past experience. By the look in his eyes, she guessed that he was impressed with what he heard. She could see that they would work well together and was feeling very comfortable by the time lunch rolled around. They were just about to head into town to grab a quick bite, when the trailer door opened. Charlotte was floored when Sidney Parker stepped into the trailer dressed in a slim fit blue suit with a simple green tie and brown dress shoes. A much different look than she had seen him in before. <br/>He looked surprised and irritated to see her there. Charlotte was almost sure she caught him roll his eyes at her. </p>
<p>“Mr. Parker,” James said. “Good to see you. This is Charlotte. She just joined the team.”</p>
<p>“Charlotte, Mr. Parker is part owner of Parker Brothers Coffee.”</p>
<p>“Charlotte and I have met before,” Sidney said gruffly. “James, I wanted to look over those plans Tom asked you to adjust, do you mind?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. The drawings are saved on my laptop. Let me go grab it from the car.” </p>
<p>Charlotte watched as the door shut behind James. The receptionist had already headed to lunch, which left her and Sidney standing awkwardly across from each other.</p>
<p>“Um Mr. Parker,” she felt like an idiot calling him this, but James had and she figured she should do the same. “I wanted to apologize for the other day. It was rude of me to say the things I did. I merely meant to tease you, but apparently, I am not very skilled at it. I hope you won’t hold it against me.”</p>
<p>He looked at her as if he was partly amused and annoyed at the same time. “Charlotte, we will likely see very little of each other from here on out. My brother manages the day-to-day and I come by occasionally to check up on things. There is no reason you, or I need to ever think of the other again. That is, as long as you don’t go on anymore solitary hikes in the woods.”</p>
<p>She was definitely not expecting this response and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She was already worried he thought she was a weird stalker and didn’t want to come off any crazier than she already had.</p>
<p>Luckily, James came back with his computer before Charlotte could decide what to say. He and Sidney looked at the plans together. Charlotte wanted to do the same, but felt very uncomfortable squeezing in with them. She hung back, fiddling with the ends of her hair while they talked. When she looked up James’ back was still to her, but Sidney whose body was angled in her direction was staring at her intently, ignoring James completely. When Charlotte caught his eye, he looked away and did his best to feign interest in the plans James was pouring over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote these last two chapters together because I felt like I would want to read them together. I am super excited about this one. We learn a bit more about Sidney and meet even more old friends :). We get all our favourite Sidney things wrapped up in one chapter and a bit of action too. I hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week flew by and Stringer, who Charlotte learned, like other sporty guys she knew, preferred to be called by his last name. They had become fast friends, both in and out of work. He texted her often with silly memes, they ate lunch together every day and occasionally he even swung by to pick her up on his way to the site. They bonded over their mutual likes and dislikes, as well as a shared mocking of Tom Parker and his ridiculous ways. They often mimicked him when he wasn’t around. Charlotte almost got caught once repeating his favourite catchphrase, “as sure as eggs are eggs” while pretending to fix her belt with both hands as Tom often did. Stringer, luckily, stopped laughing and made a “stop now” look with his eyes before Tom could witness the whole scene. They had gotten more surreptitious in their mocking after that and luckily were doing nothing of the kind, as Tom walked up to them, in pants that were both too tight and too short, that Thursday morning. He was twirling his pen in one hand and surprised the two, by coming up behind them and loudly stating, “Charlotte, James, I’ve had a brilliant idea.”</p><p>The pair gave each other a knowing sidelong glance.</p><p>“So, you know how we start building on Monday? Well of course you do. Any way instead of having the crew come up on Sunday night, I have arranged for them to come tomorrow afternoon and we’ll have a weekend of bonding activities. Really bring everyone together.”</p><p>“Mr Parker, what a great idea,” James enthused while Charlotte did her best not to giggle. James had taught her from day one that no matter what Tom Parker said to you, it was a safe bet to always answer with “Mr Parker, what a great idea”. He had also explained that for the most part they were not great ideas and that the next time Sidney “checked in”, he would tell Stringer to scratch most of what Tom suggested. Like the huge glowing sign for the front of the café.</p><p>“Tom,” Sidney had explained at the time, “this place is for the locals. If tourists find it, that’s fine, but we want to keep the people in the area coming back regularly and a large neon sign goes against everything we discussed.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Charlotte said to Tom’s dismay. “My sister and her friends are up for the weekend. I promised I would entertain them. I’m sorry I can’t back out now.”<br/>
Tom smiled a huge smile, “that’s not a problem, my dear. Bring them along. In fact, bring anyone along. The more the merrier. We rented half the bar at The Boathouse on Friday night and Saturday we have set-up a picnic and canoe race at the lake.”</p><p>“Oh, how wonderful,” Charlotte said as straight faced as she could.</p><p>Tom smiled even bigger, patted her in a fatherly way on the side of her arm and strolled away once again twirling his pen as he went.</p><p>Charlotte and Stringer waited a decent amount of time before they both started laughing about the proposed plan and mimicking almost every detail of the conversation. </p><p>******</p><p>Everyone was busy at the site on Friday prepping for the rest of the team to show up the following Monday. A second trailer, as well as wood and other supplies had arrived, and James and Charlotte were managing the shipments and coordinating people. </p><p>It was the end of the day before Charlotte knew it and she quickly grabbed her purse from the file cabinet in the trailer stopping beside Stringer, who like usual was yet again going over his designs. She put her hand on his shoulder lightly and smiled at him, “They are beautiful. Go home and I’ll see you tonight 8pm. And don’t be late.” She teased as she winked at him, then bolted to the door before Tom could find her and give her more things to do. She caught Stringer’s wide smile directed at her before she left.</p><p>Ali and the Beaufort’s were sitting on the couch with Esther, Clara and Georgiana when Charlotte got home. She ran to her sister and gave her a huge hug.</p><p>“I missed you,” she said as she squeezed harder.</p><p>“Me too,” Ali said in her quiet tone.</p><p>“Ok tell me all about school. Any boys I should know about? I want to hear it all and then we’ll get ready. My work is having a party and you’re all coming.” She let go of her sister and spun her arm around to encompass the whole group. “Oh, and did I mention, free drinks?”</p><p>Phillida and Julia were excitedly giggling and doing a little dance at the thought of going to a party and Clara’s eyes grew bigger at the mention of free drinks. </p><p>The girls had a nice time chatting and then cranked the music as they threw clothes around the cottage, all swapping items they thought the others might like. Ali and her friends had come with enough luggage that it looked like they were ready to move in. </p><p>Charlotte ended up putting on an outfit she would often wear when she lived in the city – her fave pair of black skinny jeans with a large rip in the one knee, her metallic, shinny, gold, stilettos, and a simple high-necklined tank. She pulled her hair up in a top-knot letting loose tendrils curl around her face where they fell. She liked how having her hair like that, matched with the tank, showed off her shoulders. She was happy with the look and got hoots and hollers from the girls when she left her room. </p><p>“Oh stop it,” she said and pretended to swat them away. “But you all look gorgeous.” She continued emphatically. </p><p>“Cheers to that,” Clara said raising her champagne glass in the air for a toast. “Now get over here, all of you and let’s have a drink!”</p><p>The cab ride to the bar was boisterous and when the seven ladies entered the bar at the same time it was awkwardly hushed. In a confident mood Charlotte wondered if they had ever seen so many good-looking women in this bar at one time before, and surely not all together. She laughed at herself for thinking it. Then scoped out the room for Stringer. As she was looking around, she wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of her and banged right into someone.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” She said resting her hand on the person’s arm for just a moment as she turned and regained her bearings. When she looked up, she found she was looking into the deep brown searching eyes of Sidney Parker. She hoped he hadn’t heard her gasp a little at seeing him. He yet again looked different than the previous times they had met. He had stubble on his chin, that perfectly suited him. His outfit was more cas than she had seen before. The fitted jeans and cream sweater only making his best attributes look even better.</p><p>He was looking at her intently, and said, “It’s quite alright.” Then he followed it up with, “Charlotte, let me introduce you to my friends,” and tapping a man on the shoulder that was to his left he got their attention. </p><p>The shorter and more jovial was Babbers. He had an infectious laugh and was the kind of man you wanted to be around because of his fun spontaneous personality. Charlotte could see this within moments of meeting him. Crowe, on the other hand was tall and already slightly drunk, but who was Charlotte to judge as she was in the same boat. He was funny as well, but in more of a dark sarcastic manner then his friend. She introduced the girls, which took quite a while and noticed the whole time they stood and chatted, Sidney’s friends making most of the conversation, that Sidney quietly stared down at her.</p><p>“Let’s go find a table,” Babbers said and raised his arm in the air for the group to follow him. Charlotte was shocked when she felt Sidney’s hand on her lower back for just a moment. She knew some women found it reprehensible and possessive for a man to do that, but she just thought it was sweet and basked in the moment even though it was fleeting.</p><p>They found a long table big enough for all of them, with room to spare. Charlotte found herself seated diagonally across from Sidney, with Babbers directly across from her regaling her with his adventurous travel stories. Ali and the Beauforts, who had giggled themselves into near hysteria, got up almost immediately to go to the dance floor. The music was thumping and the girls definitely had some energy to wear off. Charlotte gave her sister a quick look to say, “Be safe,” as she ran off with her friends.</p><p>“Let’s get a round,” Georgiana called loudly to the group.</p><p>“Already George? We just had a bunch of drinks at the house.” Charlotte wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw Sidney’s head perk up at the mention of Georgiana’s nickname.</p><p>“Free drinks are free drinks,” Georgiana said, as Charlotte sheepishly hung her head, embarrassed she'd gotten caught blabbing about the free drinks.</p><p>She could feel Sidney’s eyes on her as he said, “Yes, let’s get a round. Charlotte what would you like?”</p><p>“A gin and seven,” she said quickly knowing it wasn’t a good idea to mix various types of alcohol and she had already had champagne and wine at the house. She found he discombobulated her though and she decided it was easiest to stick to her order, what was the worst that could happen.</p><p>Sidney got the rest of the orders and then found a server to relay the details to.</p><p>She turned as Sidney was headed back to his seat and noticed James coming in the door.</p><p>“Stringer!” She called loudly waving her arm in the air. He smiled as big as she did and came straight to the table. </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Parker,” He said. As he approached.</p><p>“James, you can call me Sidney here.” Sidney replied somewhat coldly.</p><p>As it seemed like Sidney wasn’t going to introduce Stringer to any of his friends, Charlotte took the task on herself. </p><p>“Hmmmm odd all you men going by your last names. It is such a guy thing to do. I guess, if I was a Stringer, or a Babbers for that matter, I would do the same. They are such fun names.” She ducked her head after saying this not realizing the implication of marriage that went along with having those last names until she’d said it. Shockingly, Sidney saved her by saying in the, smooth like honey voice, he often used, “Heywood is fine, but I personally prefer Charlotte.”</p><p>She was literally so embarrassed she would have been happy, if the floor had swallowed her whole. </p><p>“Esther,” she called out for some sort of distraction. Clara and Georgiana were chatting, their heads close together, so Charlotte didn’t bother to interrupt them. “Come listen to Babington’s travel stories. They are amazing.” Esther acquiesced, but had the stern look she always wore. Charlotte could tell Babbers was instantly intrigued by her and he started to chat her ear off voraciously. </p><p>Crowe rolled his eyes, “I’m going to find our server.”</p><p>Charlotte’s eyes went big when she realized it was now only Sidney, her and Stringer at this end of the table, aside from Esther and Babington who were now deep in conversation. Stringer pulled up a chair flipped it, so it faced him then straddling it, he sat down. He started talking business with Sidney and Charlotte was thrilled when the drinks arrived. She had literally gulped hers down almost moments after it arrived. Luckily, Ali came to the table looking flushed from dancing and asked her sister if she wanted a drink. </p><p>“Sure, I’ll come.” Charlotte said.</p><p>“It’s ok. Stay here. I’ll be quick,” Charlotte noticed how Ali’s eyes lingered over Stringer for a moment before she left. </p><p>Ali hadn’t lied, she was back quickly with a glass of red for Charlotte. Oh, gawd Charlotte thought. Mixing again, but Ali wouldn’t have known she had changed drinks when she got here.</p><p>“Thank you.” Charlotte gave her a small smile. Then looking at Sidney and Stringer, she said, “Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to introduce you to my sister Ali. Ali this is James Stringer and Sidney Parker.”</p><p>Ali didn’t pay much attention to Sidney, but she smiled broadly at Stringer and said, “you want to dance James?”</p><p>Stringer looked awkwardly at Charlotte for a moment and then he smiled his toothy grin and agreed. </p><p>Charlotte took a sip of her wine looking under her lashes at Sidney, whose eyes were focused on her. </p><p>“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked with an awkward hitch in his voice.</p><p>“Oh yes,” She said, “and you?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“How long is your sister staying with you?”</p><p>“Oh, just the weekend.”</p><p>“It’s always nice to have family around.” He took a sip of his drink.</p><p>She had nearly finished hers.</p><p>“Sidney,” Tom called from across the room waving his hand for Sidney to make his way over there.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Excuse me,” Sidney apologized and left the table in Tom’s direction.</p><p>Babington took the moment to pause his conversation with Esther. “So, Heywood,” he said, teasing about her earlier comment on men going by their last names. “I heard you gave our Sidney a talking to?”</p><p>Charlotte found she had blushed more lately than she had in her whole life.</p><p>“I did apologize. He’s just so… hard to read,” She said. “It can be very frustrating.”</p><p>“Between, you, me and Esther,” he winked at Esther, “Sid can be a bit distant when it comes to women. His ex was a bit of a piece of work. Don’t take it personally, he just has a hard time trusting people off the bat.” </p><p>Charlotte was confused by this and instinctively took the last glug of what was left in her wine glass, “if you don’t mind, I am just going to step outside.”</p><p>Esther looked concerned, “want me to come. You don’t look great.”</p><p>“No. no. I’m fine. Just need a little air.” Charlotte wobbled as she stood and Babbers put his arm out for her to steady herself. He offered to get up and help her, but she waved at him to sit back down.</p><p>She’d made it almost to the door when a large man around her age blocked the way looking down at her in a leering manner, “Hey, honey. Where you going?” His breath stank like pissy beer.</p><p>Charlotte gave him a dirty look and went to pass on the other side, but he blocked her with his body. She knew some girls would think he was attractive, but to her he looked like an overgrown frat boy with a preppy hair cut.</p><p>“Get out of my way,” She said taking her heel and ramming it into his foot. </p><p>“Or what?” he said barely noticing what she had done. The he ran his hand along the outside of her hip.</p><p>She was livid and was about to deck him, not that it would have done anything, but before she could a very angry Sidney came from the left of her, making long determined strides across the bar. He grabbed the guy by his plaid shirt and swung his free arm landing his fist square in the other man’s face. When the man crumpled, Sidney turned to Charlotte to see if she was ok, obvious concern written all over his face. </p><p>Unfortunately, the big blocky man didn’t stay down long. He grabbed at Sidney’s shoulder and pulled, then went to strike him with his other hand. Luckily, the blow just grazed Sidney’s eye, but it ignited his fury and in one sweeping movement Sidney drew his arm back, then hooking it around he slammed it into the man’s face, yet again. Sidney quickly crossed the room, said something to Babington and Esther, who were looking absolutely stunned to say the least, and was back at Charlotte’s side before she even knew what happened. </p><p>“Come on,” he said taking her hand and leading her out to the parking lot.</p><p>She gulped in the fresh air immediately. Then resting against the wall sunk her bum to the ground with her knees in the air.</p><p>“Charlotte, are you alright? Sidney asked.</p><p>“I definitely don’t feel great,” She responded.</p><p>“I told Esther and Babington I would bring you home. Would you like that?”</p><p>“I don’t want to ruin your night and haven’t you been drinking?”</p><p>“I have been nursing that one drink. It is a work function,” he teased.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “then yes. I would love a ride home.”</p><p>“Oh, but my sister.”</p><p>“I told Babington to make sure your sister and all your friends get home safely. Esther will keep an eye on her too. She told me to tell you not to worry.”</p><p>“Ok then.” Charlotte agreed.</p><p>She slept most of the drive home and didn’t wake until sometime after 3am. She was by herself in a large bed that wasn’t her own and even worse she felt as if she had to vomit. She jumped out of bed quickly and hunted in the hall for the right door to the bathroom. Luckily, she found it, but not before she heaved her stomach contents on the tiled floor in front of her. Gingerly stepping over the mess, she continued to be sick in the toilet. She didn’t hear when Sidney came in, but felt him rubbing her back as she threw up. She wanted badly to tell him to leave, but she physically couldn’t. When she was finally done, she leaned to the clean side of the floor with her face on the cool tile. </p><p>“Do you have paper towel?” She asked quietly with hitch at the end of the words where she thought she might cry.</p><p>“You’re not cleaning this up,” He said resolutely, “Now let’s get you into the shower.” He turned the water on, putting his arm in to judge the warmth. </p><p>“Turn around,” He said and when she did, he pulled her tank over her head. </p><p>“Do you mind?” He asked with his hands on the back strap of her bra. She shook her head that she didn’t mind and he swiftly unclasped it. She turned to face him hiding her full breasts in her arms. He was a gentleman and only took a very cursory glance. He then undid the button on her jeans and helped her wiggle out of them. Charlotte didn’t have time to feel awkward, as he quickly said, “Ok I will leave you to it. I’ll come back and clean while you’re in there. And I’ll bring you fresh clothes.”</p><p>He was true to his word and when she stepped out of the shower the bathroom was gleaming and there were a fresh pair of plaid flannels on the toilet lid. She felt much better after her shower and a million times worse. She hunted down the hallway assuming he was still awake. She very much owed him an apology this time. She finally found him out on the deck. She peered through the window watching as he swirled some sort of brown liquor in a short bar glass. He quickly took a sip then moments later took a drag of the cigarette he was holding in his other hand. He looked lost in thought and she didn’t want to interrupt, so instead she sat on the couch and waited until he came back in. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew it was morning and she was back in the bed she’d woken up in the night before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte noticed her phone on the side table as she rolled over with a splitting headache. She had several drunk texts from the girls wishing her good luck and congratulations in a variety of different ways, that got sillier the later they came in. It was just after 7:30am and she decided to get up, hoping she might catch Sidney for a ride home. She had mixed feelings about leaving and even if she wanted to stay here with Sidney longer, she felt obligated to go spend time with her sister, plus she wasn’t sure how she was actually going to face Sidney after the previous night’s activities.</p>
<p>She pulled herself out of bed and scuttled down the hall doing her best not to trip on the legs of her pyjamas, which were much too long and pooled dangerously at her feet. Her arms were similarly hidden in the button up flannel top, that matched the bottoms.</p>
<p>When she reached the main room, Sidney was nowhere in sight, but she could hear a thwacking noise from outdoors. She peeked through the windows on the back wall and thought she saw movement beyond the deck. When she opened the slider, the air was much cooler than she expected; she could see her breath in front of her. She shuddered slightly then quickly, with her arms wrapped around her body, scooted to the railing for a better look. From this vantage point, she could see Sidney in a winter parka with a fur lined hood, as he swung at a log that fell in two halves on the ground. He picked up the pieces and did the same with another. She was cold, but found the movement of his body, even in the large coat, compelling. It wasn’t long before Sidney realized she was there. He glanced up giving her a look she hadn’t seen from him before. It was soft and relaxed. He held up his hand with one finger in the air, quickly arranged the wood pieces in a pile and brought his axe to the shed, which he promptly locked. Then he walked up the slight hill to the stairs that led to where Charlotte stood on the deck.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he said as he reached the top. “Come inside you must be freezing,” and he held the slider open for her to walk through.</p>
<p>She’d forgotten how cold it was as she’d stood watching him and found herself shivering once back in the warmth of the cottage. Sidney noticed. He seemed to notice everything and gestured to the couch as he teased, “If you would like to use my expensive blanket, feel free.”</p>
<p>Charlotte rolled her eyes at him, but took him up on the offer anyway and cuddled up on the couch as he suggested.</p>
<p>“Leave it to Tom to plan a canoe race at the end of August in one of the coldest summer’s we’ve had here,” he rambled as he hung his coat at the front and headed to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Um thanks for your help last night,” Charlotte mumbled when he had stopped speaking. “You could have taken me home though.”</p>
<p>Sidney smiled as he recalled something from the night before and said, “I did. Unfortunately, you had a tough time locating your keys, but I am guessing you don’t remember much of that.”</p>
<p>“I can’t say I do,” Charlotte admitted. “Did I do anything else… regrettable. I mean aside from making a total mess of your bathroom.” She couldn’t even look at him as she spoke.</p>
<p>Sidney didn’t respond, but smiled simply at her and asked, “Are you feeling better?”</p>
<p>“Slightly.”</p>
<p>“Well, I do recall you get a little grumpy without coffee, so why don’t I make us a pot?” He asked and winked at her, as he brought up another moment she would prefer to forget.</p>
<p>“That would be wonderful, but I think I should get home to my sister. She’s probably wondering where I am.” He looked disappointed, which was too much for her to contend with and she quickly backpedaled, by saying, “but I am sure we can have a cup of coffee first.” </p>
<p>He smiled again. She was sure she had never seen him smile this much before. And, even though she had been looking at him, taking in the small details of his face, like the perfect length of his chin stubble, the little bits of his cheeks that puffed out when he clenched his jaw (she very much wanted to kiss them) and the endearing lines around his eyes, she was shocked to see she’d missed one thing. There, by his left eye she saw a blackish bruise forming. It was bigger than she would have imagined the other man’s fist could have left, but she didn’t have much experience with black eyes. Without thinking she walked directly over to him and stood closer than she normally would, so that she could reach up and lightly touch the rotten, eggplant coloured area. Sidney stopped completely in his tracks not expecting this and looked down at her, his eyes scanning her face. Charlotte noticed that his breathing got heavier. She had seen this on other occasions as well, almost as if he held everything in so tight, that when he finally released it, he physically had to breath it out of his body. She was caught in the look he gave her, as his eyes searched her face, for what she wasn’t sure, then he lightly rested one of his hands on the top of her hip, ever so slightly pulling her closer to him. She continued to touch the spot on his face as delicately as she could.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt,” her voice, which came out in a whisper, caught in her throat.</p>
<p>“No,” He responded in that tone that was deeper then usual. The one he used when he said her name. The way it rolled out of his mouth, as if he’d been preparing it there for much longer than the mere moment it took to speak it.</p>
<p>She was sure he was about to kiss her and she held her breath at the thought of it; she could feel her eyes had gone doe like in tandem with this. He stood taking her in, seeming to enjoy just looking at her, when she realized she hadn’t brushed her teeth yet. There was literally no way she was kissing this man with her hangover morning breath, if she ever wanted a repeat occurrence. She sadly wriggled back out of his grasp watching as his face fell. When she got a safe distance she asked sheepishly, “Um do you have an extra toothbrush.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Charlotte, I do,” he responded with a one-sided grin, an understanding of her need for space reflected in all his features. “but it would have been fine,” he added.</p>
<p>“Well thank goodness you’ll never know because, I can attest, that I don’t even want to be near my mouth right now.”</p>
<p>He laughed loudly at this and Charlotte was pleased that she had elicited it from him. He led her down the hall and similar to when they were in the bar, he rested his hand on the small of her back.</p>
<p>The bathroom was absolutely beautiful with a huge glass doored shower. Sidney must have hung something over it the previous night because she definitely would have remembered, if he hadn’t. Charlotte felt even worse for making such a mess even if he had already cleaned it up. She watched as Sidney dug around in a drawer to find the extra toothbrush he promised. Charlotte eyed the other contents and didn’t see anything that may possibly belong to a woman. He left her alone, so she could brush and when she returned to the kitchen, he handed her a cup of coffee, his hand lightly grazing hers. </p>
<p>“I like this jacket.” She mused absentmindedly touching the dewy parka he had hung on one of the pegs by the door. She ran her hand over what she hoped was fake fur, but had a feeling, was likely the real thing.</p>
<p>“Well, if we’re doling out compliments now, you look particularly good in those pyjamas,” he winked at her.</p>
<p>“I do?” She asked genuinely surprised holding her arms out in front of her so the sleeves hung inches beyond where they should have.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s what makes them so… charming on you.” Charlotte found it funny how his whole face could seem open and bright as if he was smiling, with only the slightest upturn in the corner of one side of his mouth. Charlotte knew her own face was betraying her in that moment, as her mouth and eyes opened slightly at his response and then quickly turned to a genuine smile when she realized he was serious.</p>
<p>“These don’t seem your style somehow,” she said trying to change the topic from herself. “I can’t picture you sleeping in them.” She again looked down at the plaid ensemble she wore.</p>
<p>“So, you’ve tried to picture what I wear to bed?” He teased. “And you would be right. I generally don’t wear pyjamas. I believe they were a Christmas present.”</p>
<p>“What do you wear then?” Charlotte asked innocently. She genuinely wondered what he could wear, if he didn’t wear flannels.</p>
<p>He laughed a little at her question and then said in a half joking way, “well, nothing of course.”</p>
<p>Oh gawd, Charlotte, she chastised herself internally. She took a long swig of coffee realizing she hadn’t touched it yet. The taste made her forget what they had just been discussing for a moment.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s really good!”<br/>Sidney chuckled, “oh, the coffee. I’m glad you like it. I hope the rest of the town thinks the same. You never told me, by the way, or maybe we were interrupted before I asked, but what made you move all the way out here?”</p>
<p>Charlotte took another sip of her coffee while she thought about how to respond and finally, she figured the honest answer was the best, “A break-up. There was infidelity. It rocked my world a bit, but it doesn’t seem nearly so bad now that I am up here.” She glanced at him quickly over her coffee mug.</p>
<p>“I see,” he responded, “and how long ago was this?”</p>
<p>“About a month or a bit more now. We dated for two years give or take.”</p>
<p>Sidney looked thoughtful over this.</p>
<p>“And you?” She asked, “why did you move here?”</p>
<p>“Something similar,” he said cryptically. Then changing the subject, he asked, “that man last night, are you alright?” She’d almost forgotten about the night before and the reminder made her flush. </p>
<p>“More angry than anything,” she said. “he had no right to touch me like that and I wish I could have stopped him on my own. Luckily, you were there. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You did give it a valiant effort and I am sure once the alcohol wore off, he likely found a broken toe or two.”</p>
<p>“One can only hope,” Charlotte responded and was pleased that she made Sidney laugh again by doing so.</p>
<p>“Are you sure that doesn’t hurt?” She pointed to the black eye. “I’d hate to be the one responsible for damage to that stunning face of yours.”</p>
<p>“Stunning?” he said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, you know it is. I am surprised there aren’t women here banging down the door at this very moment to haul me away for having any part of that.” And again, she gestured at his eye. She found teasing him fun and was getting more comfortable around him by the moment.</p>
<p>“Well, Charlotte, I would definitely like to pick up this conversation again soon and that moment earlier in the kitchen for that matter, but unfortunately my brother Tom has been messaging me furiously and he will have both our heads, if we’re late today, so why don’t I take you home and we can arrange a time in the very near future, for you to tell me what exactly about my face is so stunning.”</p>
<p>Charlotte picked up the pillow beside her and chucked it at him recklessly.</p>
<p>“Now Miss Heywood, I will have you know that is a very expensive pillow you’re throwing around.</p>
<p>Charlotte rolled her eyes at him, as she was getting used to doing, drank the last remnants of her coffee and headed back to his room to find her clothes, so he could take her home as suggested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fun little chapter. It may get a bit silly, but I hope you like it. Also I know very little about canoeing and have been a total of three times in my life, so please play along, if something seems off. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte walked into chaos when she got home. Besides the fifth degree she received from the girls, she found Alison was being distant and the Beauforts had partied so much, they were still fast asleep. The house was an absolute disaster. Charlotte did her best to tidy before she ran for a quick shower. In true Canadian fashion, the weather had changed and by mid-morning it was the perfect summer’s day. Charlotte pulled out her favourite one piece. It was black low-cut on the sides and almost had the shape of a pair of overalls on top, with vintage looking feminine ruffles on the straps. She paired it with a simple white tee and frayed jean shorts. Feeling like canoe race day, was the one type of day you could be full on cutesy, she tied her curls in low pig tails at the base of her skull right behind her ears. She pulled the bottoms forward, so they sat on her chest and over her shoulders. Once ready, she collected the rest of the girls. She had to admit that the lot of them looked worse for wear after last nights activities. </p><p>Stringer had texted Charlotte earlier that morning offering to pick them all up in the work van and she was expecting him at any moment. True to his word, he pulled up at the cottage exactly as he said and Charlotte did her best to quickly corral everyone into the van, taking the front seat for herself. She and Stringer joked the whole way to the public beach where Tom had arranged for the festivities to take place. The van was full of chatter that the pair ignored as they got up to speed on what had happened the night before. Charlotte didn’t share all the details of course; not sure what Sidney would want her to keep to herself.</p><p>Tom had gone all out at the beach with decorations and a sandwich station to the one side and 10 rented canoes off to the other. Blankets were strewn out in various places for people to sit and relax. Charlotte realized she hadn’t actually met any of the new crew last night and felt she needed to remedy that today. She mentioned this to Stringer and he happily agreed to introduce her. She let her friends and Ali know that’s where the two were headed and pointed the rest of them to the snacks and lounge areas. </p><p>“How am I going to remember all their names?” Charlotte asked as Stringer led her to meet someone named Fred next. She had been having so much fun. James always made her laugh and it turned out to be a beautiful day, just being in the sun felt invigorating. Stringer was feeding off her good mood and was even more cheerful than normal. </p><p>“I’ll remind you,” he said and grinned at her playfully.</p><p>Fred was lovely. They had a good chat. He seemed honest, reliable and down to earth, from their brief conversation. </p><p>“Sounds like we’ll be racing you, Charlotte. Are you ready because I think Stringer and I have it in the bag?”</p><p>“I’m what?” Charlotte asked. She had never been in a canoe before.</p><p>“You didn’t know?” Fred laughed boisterously. “You’re paired with Sidney Parker. I saw him 20 minutes ago, or so and he didn’t look like he was in a good mood either.”</p><p>Charlotte was lost and looked at Stringer for help, “It’s true the bit about the canoe race anyway. Babington chose the racers and the teams. Apparently, he helped Tom pay for all this. He’s got more money than he knows what to do with and he likes a good laugh. As for Sidney’s mood, I can’t speak to that. I haven’t seen him all day. Have you?”</p><p>Charlotte pondered for a moment and oddly she hadn’t seen Sidney. Shockingly she had been having so much fun with Stringer, she hadn’t thought of Sidney since they arrived. </p><p>“No, I haven’t either,” she responded trying to keep her voice level. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but she didn’t want Stringer knowing about her infatuation with Sidney just yet. “I guess I should go find him then. Nice to meet you Fred. Oh, and you definitely don’t have this in the bag,” she teased him back, even though she desperately hoped Sidney knew what he was doing. She shook Fred’s hand and left him and Stringer to strategize for the race.</p><p>Charlotte ran across Georgiana and Clara sunbathing on one side of a picnic blanket with Esther and Babington cross legged sharing snacks on the other side.</p><p>“Babington,” Charlotte called louder than she expected, “what’s this about me and a canoe race?”</p><p>Babington laughed loudly, “oh, you’ll be fine. Sidney knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>“Have you seen him? I’m looking for him.”</p><p>“He went by here not that long ago and he looked grumpy,” Esther said.</p><p>“That’s just Sidney. He can be a little moody. Go find him, I am sure that will put a smile on his face,” Babington grinned at Charlotte as he said this.</p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes, “which way did he go?”</p><p>After searching almost the whole beach area, she finally found Sidney alone with the canoes.</p><p>“Well, hello there,” Charlotte said cheerily hoping Sidney’s mood would dissipate when he saw her.</p><p>It did not. He merely looked up, nodded and continued to disperse oars across the beach.</p><p>“Can I help?”</p><p>“If you wish to,” he responded, but didn’t pay her any attention otherwise.</p><p>“So apparently you know what you’re doing because I have literally never been in one of these.”</p><p>“Charlotte,” Sidney stood up straight and looked at her seriously, “what is it you’re looking for?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. What?” Charlotte asked confused, but Sidney couldn’t respond as the rest of the racers were beginning to arrive.</p><p>The race was starting in ten minutes, so everyone milled around waiting for direction on what to do next. Charlotte waved at Fred and Stringer and mouthed the words good luck in their direction. She didn’t know many of the other racers, but she was sure she noticed the big blocky guy, that Sidney had knocked out the previous night, at the end of the line.</p><p>“You get in front,” Sidney said and steadied the canoe for Charlotte to walk through it. She had to try three times. On the first attempt she knocked her leg on the backseat and was pretty sure she would have a huge bruise later. She was finally seated. Sidney stood behind the canoe and waited as all the other racers prepped and Tom took his place to count down the final moments. Babington had the honour of yelling start and it was at this point that Sidney pushed off with his legs and entered the canoe. Charlotte had a paddle, but had no idea what to do with it, so she basically sat there, letting Sidney do the work and doing her best not to topple them both into the lake. For a few moments all she could hear was the sound of Sidney’s oar hitting the water and the steady rhythm of his breathing. </p><p>He was still paddling and from what she could tell, as she rested her oar across the top of the canoe and held on for dear life, was that they could currently be in the lead, when Sidney said, “Charlotte what is going on with you and James?”</p><p>“Pardon,” Charlotte asked shocked at the idea. She mistakenly turned to see his face and the felt the equilibrium shift beneath her. It only took seconds as water rushed in the one side of the canoe and then all of a sudden it flipped and she was underwater in the middle of the lake. Lake swimming had never been her favourite and when she did do it, she stuck fairly close to shore. Being this far out and not knowing what was in the water beneath her, made her instantly anxious and she flailed with her arms to reach for something to grab onto. It was then that she felt the comforting grip of Sidney’s thick arm around her waist bringing her to the surface. She gasped in a large quantity of air and did her best to get her bearings, as Sidney pulled her towards the turned canoe. </p><p>“Hang onto that,” he said. “I’m sorry I totally forgot the life jackets. I’m an idiot. I don’t know why no one said anything before we took off.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded, “It’s ok. I’m ok. Thanks for not letting me die,” she did her best to smile at him.</p><p>He swam to the other side of the canoe, grabbed a string that hung off the front and began to swim them to the shoreline. Charlotte couldn’t see the other racers anywhere. She did her best to kick her legs in hopes to propel them forward and take some of the onus off Sidney.</p><p>When they finally got to the shore, Charlotte dragged herself out of the water. She layed into Sidney almost immediately, “You need to stop saving me. For one, I am not completely useless even though my recent behaviour may make you think otherwise and all this protecting, is making it very hard for me to be mad at you. But I am. Because, Stringer, really? We’re just friends and I would have told you as much had you asked like a normal human being instead of getting all haughty and jealous.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have to ask, if you hadn’t been flirting with him all morning,” he retorted</p><p>“Please tell me you’re kidding,” Charlotte almost screamed back.</p><p>“If that wasn’t flirting, Charlotte, then we have an even bigger problem than just James.”</p><p>“You’re insane,” Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. “We’re friends and I hate to mention this, but you and I haven’t even kissed yet, so I am not sure what claim to me you think you have.”</p><p>“Well, whose fault is that?” He asked staring her down.</p><p>She realized if she kept this argument going, she was literally going to jump him here on the beach. His clenched jaw, the veins in his arms and the overall silliness of what they were actually arguing about, was all too much.</p><p>She took a moment to catch her breath, her hair stringy and wet in her face and her clothes sticking to her. “Listen, she said in a calm tone. I do not like Stringer. I like you, you idiot. And unfortunately, I have managed to repeatedly make an ass of myself in front of you, so I am guessing you probably don’t feel the same,” she hadn’t been looking at him through this speech, but when she did look up from under her lashes, he was coming her way in two broad steps.</p><p>When he reached her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, his eyes scanning her face and his absolutely kissable lips parted ever so slightly. His breathing got heavier as was his tendency, and for a moment he took her in, then leaning his forehead into hers slightly, his soft lips pressed deeply into hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth cool and soft tracing along her tongue. She responded by pressing closer into him and he enveloped her with his free arm, so she felt cocooned in his warm embrace. She basked in the moment of her tongue on his, until he pulled away slightly as his lips wrapped around her top lip and he kissed her here repeatedly before breaking apart entirely. She stepped on her tip toes and lightly brushed his lips with hers again before she went back to the flats of her feet and looked up at his face as he gazed down contentedly at her.</p><p>After a few moments, of standing holding each other on the public beach with a large group of people, they both knew very close by, Charlotte pulled away from him slightly and said, “we should fight like that more often.”</p><p>This time it was Sidney’s turn to roll his eyes at her. “What time does your sister go home? I would like to invite you over for dinner.”</p><p>“Ugh. Not until tomorrow night,” she moaned desperate at the idea of being alone with him that evening.</p><p>“How mad will she be, if it is a late dinner,” he asked grinning at her.</p><p>“How late is late?”</p><p>“As late as we need to make it.”</p><p>“Ok. Let me see what I can do. I don’t have my phone and you don’t have my number,” she said gesturing at her wet clothes, “but Stringer has it, if you don’t mind asking him,” she added with a grin.</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes at her again. “Can you bring those oars to the beach and I’ll drag the canoe back. I will text you later.”</p><p>Charlotte hadn’t realized he had not only swum the canoe to shore, but managed to save the oars as well. She didn’t bother to ask how, imagining that he could likely do anything he tried to do and picked up the paddles as he suggested. She headed the way she thought made sense, but was stopped immediately by Sidney, “It’s that way,” he said pointing in the opposite direction with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“You are literally so annoying,” she called over her shoulder as she turned and walked toward where he had pointed. </p><p>Her arms were jelly by the time she rounded the corner to where they had originally started the race. There was no one around, but the rest of the canoes were lined up on the beach, so she knew she was in the right place. She wondered how Sidney was faring with the canoe on his own. It would take forever to lug that thing back here. It had taken her at least fifteen minutes with just the oars. She noticed someone approaching her from her peripherals and stopped to see who it was. Oh, not this guy again. The big blocky guy, whose face looked much worse than Sidney’s, was walking her way. </p><p>“Hey, so where’s your boyfriend now?” he asked in an abrasive tone.</p><p>“So, you’re just as gross sober as you are drunk,” Charlotte quipped back.</p><p>“Now that’s mean,” he said as he quickly closed the gap between them, “no one here to save you now is there?”</p><p>“As if I need that,” Charlotte said aggressively. She had literally had enough this guy’s shit and her previous self defense classes would not go to waste this time. She dropped one oar at her feet and swung the other as hard as she possibly could hitting him multiple times as he attempted to rip it from her hands. Luckily, the other was out his reach and even though, he was clearly much stronger than she was, she managed to hold him back, until someone else seeing the ruckus came rushing over to pull him away from her. It was Babington. Esther was close at hand to rush to Charlotte while Babington dragged the man away, stealthily holding his arms behind his back. A larger group of people came to his aid as they noticed what was happening.</p><p>“Gawd, Esther. What a week,” Charlotte exclaimed as she hugged her friend. Then she held her arms-length away and looked her in the eye with a huge smile, “Sidney kissed me.”</p><p>Esther laughed, “after that, the kiss is still the highlight? He must be one damn good kisser.”</p><p>“You know it,” Charlotte responded and the two fell in a puddle of giggles on the sand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again, thank you for reading and your comments. I appreciate them all!</p><p>This chapter is my favourite so far! I will say that eventually we will be moving past PG13, so if you have any concerns, this is your heads up :)</p><p>I really hope you enjoy this one because I had so much fun with it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte felt awful about bailing on Alison, and her friends as well, for that matter, but her decision was made even before she received Sidney’s text. He had been short and to the point, and of course a little droll when he made quick reference to his conversation with Stringer. The gist of the message being that he wanted to see her at 8pm, if she could make it happen.</p><p>It felt like she hadn’t actually spent time with the girls in over a week, so when they got home, she cheerfully suggested that they all hang at the dock for the afternoon. Happy to oblige, it was with little effort, that the seven of them were laid out basking in the sun and dangling their feet into the water, while The Tragically hip blasted from an old CD player meant for just these occasions.</p><p>The girls enjoyed the heat and each others conversation until it literally became too warm to lie out anymore and Clara and Georgiana headed inside for the AC, while the Beauforts and Esther jumped in the lake. Charlotte had had quite enough of the lake already today and grabbed Alison’s arm quickly before she could follow suit.</p><p>“Wait, one sec. I want to ask you something.”</p><p>Alison’s cheeks burned red the same way Charlotte’s did when she was put on the spot and quickly, she blurted out, “Oh, you know don’t you. I am an awful sister.”</p><p>“Ali, what are you talking about. I’m the awful sister. I have barely been around this weekend.”</p><p>“I’ve been avoiding you,” Alison responded. “I have a crush on James and I know you’re into him, so I didn’t know what to do.” Alison looked near tears.</p><p>Charlotte did her best not to laugh, “Alison, I most definitely am not “into” Stringer.” She air-quoted as she repeated her sister’s term. “We’re just friends. I like Sidney. Very much.” Now it was her turn to blush.</p><p>“Sidney, why? When you can have James?” Alison looked as if the idea was reprehensible.</p><p>“Alison we clearly do not have the same taste, thank gawd! Now what are you going to do about Stringer. You need to find out if he is into long distance and you can definitely come here any weekend you want. I’ll give you his number. Text him and see if he wants to do something tomorrow. I am not rushing home from Sidney’s this time.” She winked at her sister, who made a gagging face in return, but also happily accepted Stringer’s phone number.</p><p>Charlotte felt much better after her chat with Alison and had only one more deplorable task to face before she got to spend an evening with Sidney – waxing. Since there were no local places, she had to beg Esther for help. The sternest and most likely to follow through with pulling the strips off once on, Esther was also the only one of her friends she trusted to assist her with the very private places she needed dealt with. After a good deal of laughing and a few tears, the job was done. Charlotte was impressed with how it turned out and shouted through the door at Esther that if she ever decided marketing was no longer her thing, she definitely could make a career out of this.</p><p>Charlotte picked out her favourite pair of underwear, black with a see-through lacy bum and her best push-up bra to ensure they actually got to the underwear stage. She was less concerned with her outfit and pulled on a pair of black leggings, a crop-top with a sweatshirt over it and Uggs she had owned for far longer than she wanted to admit. She said her goodnights to everyone, thanking Esther again for her diligence and attention to detail, then rushed to the car, which she drove much quicker than she should have in the anticipation of seeing Sidney. Luckily, she made it without interference from the police and did her best not to run to the door.</p><p>Sidney looked as luscious as ever as he invited her in. He was simply dressed in a dark sweater and faded black jeans.</p><p>“Are we safe with red?” He asked holding up a bottle.</p><p>“Yes. Yes. No other drinks yet today. I promise not to repaint your bathroom with my vomit again.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a pretty picture isn’t it,” he said pouring her a glass. “Do you need a jacket? I thought we would sit outside for a bit.”</p><p>“Ooooooooh, can I wear the parka?” She asked with an ulterior motive in mind.</p><p>“Go ahead,” he smiled. “But you might be too warm in that. It’s pretty thick and it’s not very cool out tonight. </p><p>“I’ll be good,” she pulled the jacket off it’s peg and snuggled in. It was huge on her. </p><p>Sidney carried their wine glasses and motioned with his head for her to walk in front of him. That nod got her every time; her imagination running away with itself before they had even stepped outside. She had been right the first time she had been there, which seemed much longer from that moment than it actually was, and the deck looked absolutely beautiful with the lights and fire lit. </p><p>“Oh, wow!” she said, “pulling out the big guns tonight!”</p><p>He turned one of his penetrative stares on her.</p><p>“Ok ok truce. You clearly win!”</p><p>He laughed robustly at her and said, “Charlotte, you are quite ridiculous, I hope you realize this.”</p><p>She grinned back at him, only the way she held her eyebrows, slightly arched, gave off a hint at her mock annoyance.</p><p>They chatted for an hour or so, about family, work, life goals and anything else that crossed their minds with the occasional jab to keep the mood light, and hopefully, Charlotte thought, geared towards the bedroom. Her first glass of wine had turned to a second, which she sipped slowly, already feeling the effects. She definitely was not repeating what she had done the other night, but also needed courage to tackle what she planned to do next. </p><p>She noticed Sidney had picked up his phone and she teased, “checking your socials?”</p><p>“Definitely not. I don’t have any.”</p><p>“Really?” Charlotte asked. She spent a good deal of her time skipping from one app to the next and then starting all over again.</p><p>“Yes, really. I am just texting Babington. He is absolutely smitten with your friend; I’ll have you know.”</p><p>“Oh, I love that.” Charlotte squealed happily. Then ducked her head because she had just been “that girl” in front of him.</p><p>He gave her his one-sided smile. It was one sexy grin and glance too many, and she decided it was time to act.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>He nodded momentarily caught up in whatever was happening on his phone.</p><p>She tried to slow her steps, so he couldn’t see how giddy she was as she headed to the house. Once inside, she quickly made her way to the bathroom, checked her make-up and then started pulling off her clothes; everything aside from her underwear. She looked in the mirror impressed with what she saw and hoped he would be too. Her ex had often complained that she was too inexperienced and not adventurous enough. She wasn’t going to let that get in the way this time. She left her clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor and pulled his parka over her almost naked body. As she zipped it up, she imagined him unzipping it in mere moments. She pictured him cupping her breasts, as she kissed his neck. She couldn’t wait to smell his neck. She knew it would be a mix of sweat, tree sap, coffee and shampoo, since on previous occasions she had gotten as close she could and sniffed deep to get a whiff of him. She pictured his hands on her bum pulling her to him and how he would feel hard on her leg. Her cheeks were flushed just at the thought of being with him. Ok Charlotte, she said to herself, hold it together.</p><p>And in a rush to get the embarrassment of initially presenting herself like this to Sidney out of the way, she raced through the house, slipped into her boots and out the door without even looking up.</p><p>She couldn’t come up with anything sexy to say, so she opted for cute and funny and as she closed the slider and turned to face him, she called, “hey, big boy!”</p><p>Instead of Sidney’s rich brown eyes, that she felt she could swim in, she saw at least ten pairs focused on her, some accompanied large grins, while others were wide and matched the o’s formed by their lips. Charlotte stood still, not sure what to do. Sidney sprang to action and bounded up the three steps from the lower deck to where Charlotte stood.</p><p>“Holy shit, Charlotte,” he said when he reached her and blocked her from view, the only skin visible was from just above her knees down. “you really do like me.” He grinned, his eyes reflecting the lightness he was clearly feeling in the moment, and gave her quick kiss on the top of her head, which was followed by hoots and hollers from Babington and Crowe. </p><p>Charlotte had realized it was their friends, including her sister, the Beauforts, Stringer and Fred who had just witnessed her complete and utter embarrassment. Shockingly her first instinct was to be worried what Stringer would think. Not because she had anything more than friendly feelings for him, but because everyone seemed to think there was more to it. She had planned to chat with him on Monday to make sure they were on the same page, but based on the sizeable grin and the amount of laughter she had noticed when she glanced at him before being led inside, she had a feeling there was no need for concern.</p><p>“What the actual fuck, Sidney,” Charlotte asked channeling David Rose to a tee.</p><p>He was still laughing at her when he said, “Charlotte how was I supposed to know you were planning on acting out your abominable snowman fantasies on my deck this evening?” He pulled her closer, by the neck of the jacket and peeped down to see if he could catch a glimpse of her naked form inside. "Charlotte, am I right in guessing that you're not wearing clothes under this jacket of mine?"</p><p>“The fantasy was actually woodsy, parka wearing lumberjack, I’ll have you know.” she rasped out, ignoring his rhetorical question, still annoyed, but too affected by the look he was giving her to get that fact across.</p><p>He closed the gap between them and kissed her hard, his breathing ragged.</p><p>“Ok,” he said holding her out at arms-length. “please go get dressed, or I am literally going to take you right here in front of our friends, and family in your case.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, which she found she did more often than not. “can you please explain? Why are they here? You said late dinner. I thought this is what late dinner meant,” and she motioned up and down at the giant parka she was wearing.</p><p>“Yes, Charlotte. I figured we’d get to that, or some version of that, but you are clearly kinkier than I expected.” He teased. “You were upset you didn’t have time with your sister. I thought you might like if I invited everyone over here tonight. And I wanted to show off my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Girlfriend? What are we twelve.”</p><p>"Ok, then. I take it back.”</p><p>“Oh, no. no. Girlfriend it is. I’m your girlfriend,” and she smiled a huge happy smile at him.</p><p>He turned to go back outside as she dressed, but before she’d made it very far, he looked over his shoulder at her and said, “oh and Charlotte. Keep the parka close. I expect to see you in that get-up later this evening. If woodsy, parka wearing lumberjack is what my girlfriend wants, then that is what she is going to get.” He winked at her as she stood staring unable to move at the thought of what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte took much longer than necessary to get dressed, dreading going back to join the group. When she finally did step back out on the deck, everyone, aside from Sidney, rose to give her a standing ovation for her last performance. She bowed with one arm in front of her chest and one arm behind her, like she had seen theatre actors do, then bounded down the steps to grab the empty chair by Stringer. </p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t,” Sidney said as she passed by. She’d been watching him smirking with a twinkle in his eyes, she only hoped she could attribute to impure thoughts, as the others had clapped for her. He grabbed the back of her sweatshirt and pulled her into his lap. She had never felt small or dainty before, but sitting between his thick thighs, she felt tiny, “I get to show you off remember,” he whispered playfully in her ear, his breath giving her goosebumps as it slightly moved strands of hair by her face. </p>
<p>She let the others chat happily away, as they had been, while she rested against Sidney’s warm, substantial chest and peeked up at a view she didn’t ever want to forget. Past the twinkle lights, trees that had stood for hundreds of years, towered around the deck, tall and dark against the clear starry sky above. She was always blown away by the sheer number of stars you could see the farther from the city you got.</p>
<p>Crowe busted into her reverie by saying, “I knew there was a reason I liked you, Heywood.” </p>
<p>He patted her repeatedly on the knee, in a way that was slightly more than friendly. Sidney caught Crowe’s hand as it came down the third time and held it in the air, his voice throaty and low, as he sternly said, “that’s enough Crowe. How much have you had tonight?”</p>
<p>Crowe laughed, “defensive over this one I see. I don’t recall you being quite so out of sorts with Eliza. Even after the whole debacle.”</p>
<p>Babington’s head shot up as he gave Crowe a disappointed look, while Sidney simultaneously expelled a large breath, as if he had been punched in the stomach. Charlotte would ask him about that later, but for now, she lightly squeezed his knee and distracted Crowe by saying, “how on earth did you all get out here without me noticing?”</p>
<p>“We came around back of course. No reason to take our shoes off just to put them back on again.” Crowe wiggled his foot in the air. It was clad in an expensive looking hiking boot, that Charlotte was sure had never seen a trail, or walked more than five feet, for that matter. A mischievous look shot across Crowe’s face, as he continued, “Hmmmmm, but I guess you know what I mean Charlotte, WE didn’t go to the trouble of stripping off all our clothes, just to put them back on.” </p>
<p>“Crowe,” Sidney warned again louder this time. Crowe ignored him, winked at Charlotte and took a large sip of his drink. </p>
<p>“Georgiana, Clara you have both been awfully quiet,” Charlotte called to them trying to resolve the awkward tension Crowe had created. Their heads were close together and they were laughing over some secret joke. Georgiana looked up surprised, then glancing at Clara, she stood up. </p>
<p>“Well, Charlotte, I’m glad you asked.” </p>
<p>Clara’s eyes bugged out of her head at this pronouncement.</p>
<p>Georgiana continued, “since you so bravely entertained us earlier,” she gave Charlotte a semi-apologetic shrug while she flashed her a crooked smile and cocked one eyebrow, “I am taking from your lead. Clara and I are… are…” she stumbled over her words as a confused look flashed across her face. </p>
<p>Clara recovering from her earlier shock, slipped her fingers through Georgiana’s and gracefully finished her statement, “We are seeing each other.” </p>
<p>They stood side by side nervously glancing from Charlotte to Esther and back again, as those were the only two opinions they were concerned with. Charlotte was up almost instantly hugging the girls. She was definitely shocked by the news, but couldn’t be happier. Esther who was always a bit more reserved with her emotions wiped at her teary eyes and rubbed Clara’s arm as she looked up proudly at her friends. </p>
<p>“That is truly wonderful,” she said. Babbers, who had yet to see Esther with any emotion other than stoic annoyance, pointed towards himself, rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Well,” Crowe chimed in ruining yet another lovely moment with his obvious drunkenness. “If Esther and Charlotte are spoken for, these two have each other and the cute little brunette has been making eyes at the strapping looking lad all night, there seems to be no reason for me to be here any longer. Aside from you lovely ladies, who unfortunately are too young, even for me.” </p>
<p>With this speech Crowe grabbed the cooler bag he had brought with him and waved to Babington. “Alright Babbers take me somewhere I can find a woman.”<br/>Babington rolled his eyes, “we’ll drop you off at the strip club on the way home, how’s about that?”</p>
<p>Crowe seemed satisfied with that response and headed out front to the car without bothering to say goodbye to anyone.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Babington looked embarrassed, “if he doesn’t get his way, he’ll make the rest of the night torture. Have a goodnight all. Esther you’re coming with me.” He took her hand and pulled her off the lounger she’d been sitting on the edge of. Esther waved to the group and gave first Clara, Georgiana and then Charlotte a hug. Charlotte knew by the gentle, but impressive squeeze, that Esther was communicating more than a simple goodnight. There was an added wish of luck for the rest of the evening in her embrace.</p>
<p>Everyone else stayed and chatted a while longer. Charlotte felt bad for Alison whose cheeks burned long after Crowe had openly declared her crush on Stringer, but by the way James scooted closer after he had heard this, Charlotte had a feeling her sister had nothing to be worried about.</p>
<p>Sidney was open and friendly with everyone, making an effort to add to the conversation, as he trailed his fingers lightly along Charlotte’s thigh, or the back of her hand. She was impressed with his efforts to get to know her friends and Alison, but found it difficult to follow along while he did this.</p>
<p>Finally, Stringer got up and pretended to yawn. “I’ll take Alison and the Beauforts home,” he told Charlotte. “You have fun tonight, or I know you will be a huge crank on Monday.”</p>
<p>“You, don’t have too much fun with my sister,” she cautioned only half jokingly.</p>
<p>“Moi?” He asked feigning complete shock. Then seriously he said, “you know she’s in good hands.”</p>
<p>“True true,” Charlotte agreed. </p>
<p>She gave her sister a big hug and said, “Now, you do not tell mom, or dad about any of this understand? Also, I am not condoning this, but if things get well…. with you and Stringer, there is a ridiculously large box of condoms in my closet. Don’t ask why, but it’s all Esther’s fault.”</p>
<p>Alison made a face at Charlotte in response clearly not comfortable discussing this with her older sister, but still leaned in and said, “thank you,” before she ran off with the Beauforts.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you, again Fred. Maybe you could keep this whole evening to yourself on Monday, or at least the bit about me in the parka?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t think of telling a soul, Charlotte, but I’ll let you know, you’re now my favourite co-worker.” </p>
<p>Stringer hit him, “oh and what am I chopped liver?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve never come out naked in a parka before.”</p>
<p>“Would that interest you Fred?” Stringer laughed. The two ragged on each other the rest of the walk to the car, lagging behind the girls who looked like a little pack of birds huddled together whispering and giggling. </p>
<p>“Remember how fun it was to be that young?” Charlotte asked.</p>
<p>“What a whole two years ago for you, Charlotte?” Sidney teased; his accent unbearably charming.</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying, you know that, right?” Charlotte asked him.</p>
<p>Sidney just laughed a deep and rolling laugh that Charlotte could listen to all night long and be entertained. </p>
<p>“I have some things to do in the house. Why don’t you ladies chat a while.”</p>
<p>The three of them took Sidney up on his offer. Charlotte got up-to-speed on Clara and Georgiana’s relationship and all the cute lovey dovey things the girls were comfortable to say in front of one another. Once they had fully covered every detail of their new romance, Charlotte begged them for help with her night. They had both been with men previously and were much more experienced than she was.</p>
<p>“Please,” Charlotte requested, “You saw what I did before. If ‘hey big boy’ is the sexiest line I could come up with, I am screwed here. I don’t want another man thinking I’m a giant prude.”</p>
<p>Georgiana jumped in, “Charlotte just go with the flow. You will be fine,” she shushed Clara before she could respond. “Clara, I love you, but Charlotte is not ready for the likes of your sexual escapades and if she tries, one of the two of them will end up in hospital.”</p>
<p>Clara didn’t argue, but looked all googly eyed at Georgiana, “sorry did you just say you loved me? Did I hear that correctly?”</p>
<p>Georgiana smiled, “You know I do,” and leaned in to give Clara a kiss.</p>
<p>Charlotte didn’t want to interrupt, but she also didn’t want to rush the moment, so she tiptoed away from her friends leaving them to enjoy the stars, the twinkle lights and the fire.</p>
<p>Charlotte found that Sidney had been busy while she was outside. The feeling she got as she entered the cabin was like putting on her favourite pair of oversized reading socks. The lights were dimmed and a fire was roaring. He had candles going throughout the room and was pulling something out of the oven, as Charlotte sauntered into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“What’s all this?” she asked leaning on the counter.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you’ve eaten and you’ll need energy for what I have planned tonight. I thought we could have a picnic outside and you can tell me all about this lumberjack business,” he gave her a suggestive look as he handed her a fresh glass of red wine. </p>
<p>She watched as he placed a baked brie on the counter and grabbed another tray full of meats, nuts, fruits and cheeses from the fridge. He started arranging crackers on the brie tray when something dawned on him and he looked up at her quickly, “I have no idea what kind of foods you like.”</p>
<p>“This is great. I’m not picky. Looks like the girls took off,” she said demurely, her earlier anxiety sinking back in.</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” he grinned reassuringly, just seeing the endearing laugh lines around his eyes, made Charlotte more comfortable, “where’s the sass from earlier?” he teased.</p>
<p>She stumbled over her words not sure how to answer. She may be more at ease with him than she was a week earlier, but he still looked like a god in the manner of a dark-haired Thor, and she was certain he was far more experienced than she could ever imagine being. Finally, she said, “That was a lot of bravado. Truthfully, and I will beat you up if you repeat this later, but I am a little worried I won’t be… skilled enough for you.” She looked at the ground shocked she had been so honest with him.</p>
<p>He set down the box of crackers he’d been holding and circled around the island between them, so he was standing right in front of her, “please don’t give that another thought. Whatever you don’t know I am happy to teach you, if you’re interested.” He gazed at her his dark eyes intense and probing. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said sincerely, doing her best not to get lost in his look. </p>
<p>He cupped either side of her face and leaned in for a sweet, intimate kiss, then handing her his wine glass, he pointed her towards the patio door and gave her a light tap on the bum to get her moving. Sidney followed her outside, the Bay blanket tucked under his arm and a tray of food in either hand. With some deft maneuvering, the pair managed to move a couple chairs out of the way and place the blanket in front of the fire, with the food and drinks in the centre and room for Sidney and Charlotte to sit side by side in front of the flames. Charlotte sat crossed-legged and dug into the snacks almost immediately. She didn’t realize how ravenously hungry she had been until the first prosciutto and cheddar topped whole wheat cracker hit her lips.</p>
<p>“So, I’m ready, tell me about this fantasy of yours,” Sidney pried relentlessly. </p>
<p>Charlotte rolled her eyes at him, yet again.</p>
<p>“Oh, my gawd, it’s nothing. I just really enjoyed watching you chop wood in that parka. I mean look at you, it’s like some renaissance artist carved you out of stone or something. You’re damn near perfect.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think there will be much wood chopping going on tonight,” he pointed at the dark expanse beyond the deck. And as for being god-like, I will agree I am quite the sex symbol,” he laughed so she would know he was mocking her ever so slightly, “but I will have you know, that I think you are possibly the most attractive, funny and ridiculous woman I have ever met. From the moment I saw you wearing that silly heart headband, which you better still have by the way, I have wanted to get to know you more. Possibly against my better judgement.” The last part he said almost to himself.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand that last bit,” Charlotte said flattered, but confused.</p>
<p>“That’s a chat for another day.”</p>
<p>“Back to you though, and I am not bringing this up to make you feel uncomfortable, but more out of curiosity, why is it you think you won’t be good enough for me, in the bedroom.” He air-quoted the word bedroom and she took that to mean he didn’t plan on making it there this evening.</p>
<p>She looked awkwardly at her hands, “I didn’t quite say… that. It’s not like I haven’t dated, I have. Less I am sure, than you.” She looked up to see him watching her, head tilted with a slight grin, so she continued, “there were a couple very short relationships and then my ex and from what the girls have told me, we had a lot of vanilla sex.”</p>
<p>“Vanilla sex. I see,” he laughed loudly at this. “And for those of us not acquainted with exactly what’s considered vanilla, could you enlighten me.”</p>
<p>“What is this, the inquisition? You know, a whole lot of missionary.”</p>
<p>His eyes brightened as some of her attitude came back, “and what did he do to please you?”</p>
<p>“Really? This is super awkward.”</p>
<p>“Please tell me he did something to meet your needs?” Sidney said getting to the root of the issue even if Charlotte wasn’t aware of it.</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Charlotte sighed, “Can we please talk about something else already?!”</p>
<p>“I will take that as a no. And yes, Charlotte we can talk about whatever you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I would prefer not to talk,” she looked up from under her lashes at him trying to flirt, but sure any look she gave him would in no way match the way he could hone in on her with his eyes and make her literally want to undress on the spot.</p>
<p>“Come here,” he grabbed her by her free wrist and pulled her on top of him, first kissing her on the mouth, then trailing to her neck and earlobes. He grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and easily lifted it over her head, her crop top with it. She hadn’t bothered to put her bra back on and the cool breeze on her erect nipples felt invigorating. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been even remotely unclothed outdoors and the idea of it sent a thrill through her.</p>
<p>Sidney looked down at her breasts. She had always been somewhat proud of them, their fullness and the creamy white of her skin. He kissed her again as he brushed his thumb slowly and deliberately across her nipple. She felt it get harder under his touch as she arched her back and pressed her breasts closer to him. He slid his lips along her collar bone, occasionally kissing her as he went. She moaned quietly as he put his lips around her nipple and ever so lightly flicked it with his tongue. It had been a very long time, since she had any type of sexual release and the need was suddenly beyond apparent. She knew he could sense it as well, as his lips travelled to her other breast. The damp feeling of the cool night air where his lips had just been, along with the rubbing of his thumb against her nipple, was enough to drive her insane. She wanted him to touch her badly and immediately. </p>
<p>“Stand up,” he muttered low and hoarse. He was clearly aware of her desire. She did as instructed, while he knelt in front of her and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her leggings, easily pulling them to her ankles in one swift movement. She shimmied out of them and stood in front of him in only her underwear.</p>
<p>“What about you?” she asked very much wanting to see what lay beneath his clothes.</p>
<p>“Not just yet,” he used the same maneuver to easily remove her underpants, smiling up at her as he did so. </p>
<p>She felt very vulnerable standing naked on his deck, but also entirely free at the same time. He gazed up at her and in the huskiest voice she had heard from him yet, he said, “Charlotte, you are stunning.”</p>
<p>He expertly navigated her down to blanket, on top of him, one leg on either side of his and, as he leaned in to kiss her, he slipped his fingers between her legs and did slow figure eights rhythmically hitting the exact place she hoped he would, just moments ago. He continued to increase the speed of his fingers as they circled and flicked at her. She moaned and leaned back so her body was erect from the knees up instead of leaning over him. He rose to meet her, kissing her lips, then lightly biting her nipple. She moaned loudly at this and he yet again increased the speed of his fingers, now vigorously focused on only the one spot she wanted them to be. She pushed her pelvis and chest into him, arching her back so much she would soon be in a yoga bridge pose. The energy within her was building to it’s breaking point and before she was fully aware of it, the world stopped. For one moment, every one of her senses vanished; it was complete stillness. Then she was met with the sensation of falling backward. She wished this would last for ever, but eventually it ended with her body shuddering repeatedly. She tried to shimmy away from Sidney’s fingers that had slowed, but still ran steady circles between her legs. </p>
<p>“I can stop,” he said, “but trust me, you will like it, if you let me keep going.”</p>
<p>Charlotte wasn’t a huge fan of being touched after an orgasm, although she had to admit she had never had one that felt like that before, but the look in Sidney’s eyes told her to power through the momentary unpleasant sensations. She nodded and he brought her close, so she was leaning over him again. He kissed her on the lips and she could feel herself warming up again. He took his finger and thumb and lightly pulled on her nipple, making her moan into his kiss. His lips turned up into a smile against hers. His fingers continued to work their magic and she could feel the pressure building again, but this time he placed his thumb where his fingers had been and dipped his fingers inside her, pulsating them in and out in tandem with the rotation of his thumb. It happened instantly without the free fall, but another even better sense of release. Something pulsed within her and suddenly similar to when she got wet from being aroused, but much more intense, she experienced three forceful streams of liquid being propelled from inside her.  She immediately landed on Sidney’s chest with a tired thud. She had never felt so perfectly relaxed, or satisfied and almost empty in someway. She looked up at him. Her eyes huge. His pants and the blanket beneath them soaked, “what was that?” she whispered.</p>
<p>He kissed her forehead, “a little trick I thought just might work on you.”</p>
<p>She looked up quizzically too tired to move. He maneuvered out of his sweater and rested it on her bum, then wrapped his arms around her upper body.</p>
<p>“If you want the technical term, you ejaculated.”</p>
<p>He laughed when her eyes bugged out of her head even more than they had before and said, “It’s totally normal and I can explain what I know about it later, but for now just relax. I have more plans for you when you’re up to it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m up to it,” she said, but continued to rest on his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. “That was unexpected, but fun. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Charlotte,” he said stroking her hair. “It was fun for me as well and I wasn’t joking there’s lots more like it to come.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for the comments. I heard you loud and clear :)</p>
<p>Hope you like this chapter. It is short and sweet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte realized she had dozed off and literally kicked herself, but felt slightly relieved after a quick glance at the clock on the cable box showed that it was still just past 11pm. She did a quick breath test with her hand over her mouth and satisfied that she was kiss worthy even after her nap, she took in her surroundings. </p>
<p>She was still completely naked, but wrapped in a fresh blanket, tucked in the nook of Sidney’s sweater clad arm. He looked as perfect in sleep, maybe even more so, than when awake. He was lightly snoring and she enjoyed the rise and fall of his strong chest juxtaposed against the vulnerability of his closed eyes and the peaceful, yet still guarded look this gave him. She lifted her head and saw the lights and fire had been put out. There was only darkness beyond the windows. Like at her parent’s place, all you could see was a reflection of the room in the glass. </p>
<p>Peeping the other way, she saw the glassware and plates from the evening stacked on the kitchen counter. Oh gawd, she thought to herself as she remembered the delightful things he had done to her before she had fallen asleep. She wasn’t entirely sure that she believed him, when he told her that the waterfall she’d created, which was, truthfully more like the aggressive spray of a Nerf Super Soaker, was actually normal, but it had felt so good, she would let him try to recreate it any time he wanted. Thinking on it made the muscles deep within her tighten and warmth spread up through her body, in the reverse way hard liquor burnt going down her throat, on the rare occasions she did shots.</p>
<p>How to wake him she wondered, idly tracing her fingers lightly across his chest. She definitely wanted more of what he had planned for the evening and decided the best way was the direct way. She wriggled out of the blanket and tossed it aside, then straddled her legs over either side of him and tapped lightly on his chest. He continued to snore. She leaned in closer and attempted to seductively say his name in his ear, but he didn’t even stir. She tried again, placing her face right next to his. This did the trick and he woke with a start, nearly toppling her to the ground.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Charlotte. You scared the daylights out of me.”</p>
<p>She had wriggled back in place, so she was straddling his hips. His anger was shockingly erotic and instead of being embarrassed for the faux-pas she had committed by shocking him, she giggled, interested in having him continue to give her the reprimanding look he had shot her way. Charlotte was well aware that he could see her full form based on how she was perched on top of him and had a feeling the movements, as she laughed may be piquing his interest.</p>
<p>“Oh, we’re playing that game are we, Heywood?” Sidney’s eyes lit up with recognition of Charlotte’s playful mood and she could feel him growing hard beneath her. “And you know exactly what you’re doing to me right now don’t you,” he said clenching his jaw in mock anger.</p>
<p>She nodded and tugged at his sweater, that he happily helped pull over his head, exposing his tanned muscular chest. She liked that he wasn’t just straight muscle, where the skin looks stretched and tight over the large bands underneath. No, he was beefy, clearly fit, but in a healthy and robust way. She ran her hand along his chest. He had just the right amount of hair on his pecs, running down the centre of his abs and beyond.</p>
<p>“So, you’re ready for more?” Sidney’s words rumbled out of his mouth in a cheeky, yet dangerous way. </p>
<p>Charlotte bit her lip and nodded.</p>
<p>“Say it, Charlotte. Say you’re ready for more.”</p>
<p>“And what if I don’t?” she asked teasingly, trying to push his buttons. She flipped her messy curls to the left and out of her face, as she pseudo-glowered at him.</p>
<p>He lifted her in one swift movement, one hand under her bum and the other wrapped around her back to keep her in place. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him for more security, giggling with a slight hint of trepidation. Sidney stood still and fixed his steely gaze, eyebrows arched, directly at her. This was too much and she quickly diverted her eyes.</p>
<p>“Charlotte, look at me.” He murmured darkly.</p>
<p>His voice was so commanding she couldn’t not glance back up at him. He caught her with a fixed look and almost growled, “Charlotte, do you want me to fuck you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. I would like that,” she nodded happily like a puppy being offered a treat. She was beyond the pretense of the little game she had started; her body literally begging for him to be inside her at this point.</p>
<p>“Then tell me.”</p>
<p>She looked at him in all seriousness her rich brown eyes huge and focused on him, “Sidney, I would very much like you to fuck me hard, against that window please.” She said, pointing to reflective surfaces that lead out to the deck. She spoke in her everyday tone, as if she was asking him to pass her the salt at dinner.</p>
<p>“Done,” he responded, bending to grab something from the coffee table and walking agonizingly slowly to the wall of windows. He unbuckled his belt, button and zipper with the same leisurely and entirely deliberate pace, all while Charlotte clung to him.</p>
<p>“Sidney,” she said irritably, “If you don’t hurry this along, I am going to…”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do, Heywood?” He cut her off, his expression somehow teasing, caring and reprimanding all at once.</p>
<p>She pondered this, the dimple in her chin getting deeper and her brows furrowing. No good answer came to her and she looked at Sidney to tell him just that. When she turned to face him, she saw that he had been watching her and the look he wore was pure hunger. His lips met hers and he kissed her fervently, the hand holding her up grabbing her bottom roughly, as he kicked out of his pants and boxer briefs. Charlotte pulled away for a moment to sneak a peek at his naked body; then gasping, she instinctively met his whimsical glance and crooked grin, her eyes huge. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but where do you plan to put all of that?”</p>
<p>This made Sidney laugh loudly and he nuzzled his head into her neck, while he managed to simultaneously unfurl a condom over himself. </p>
<p>He pushed her against the cold window and looked in her eyes, “ready?” The tender way he appraised her, so contradictory to what they were about to do, completely undid her and this time she was reaching breathlessly for his lips. As they kissed, he navigated himself, so he was hovering just underneath her, so close she could feel him and she held her breath in expectation. He looked her deeply in the eyes, again and then thrust himself into her forcefully.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” she moaned, which made him repeat the action again harder this time. </p>
<p>She grabbed at his back and nipped at his neck, anywhere she could reach to expel some of the delicious energy he was filling her with, as he continued to rhythmically, and with vigor, pulse in and out of her.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before she felt her muscles clenching around him and she moaned loudly in delight. </p>
<p>“Charlotte,” Sidney growled, slowly and with effort, in her ear. The raspy, deep, urgency of his voice tipped her over the edge, her body shuddering around him and a rough almost unearthly groan escaping her lips. She felt Sidney’s body quake and shudder in response and with a heaving thrust into her, he stopped and stood holding her against the window, too tired to move. </p>
<p>After a few moments of heavy breathing from both, Sidney resting his head on Charlotte’s shoulder, he gained enough energy to look her in the face.</p>
<p>“Wow,” she said grinning at him.</p>
<p>“Charlotte, you might just be the death of me,” he said squeezing her tightly, then setting her on the ground. </p>
<p>“Well, there’s definitely worse ways to go than that,” she teased.</p>
<p>“I’m going to get cleaned up,” he said as he headed out of the room, “you can have your pick of any book, but maybe something calming, or we’ll be up all night.”</p>
<p>“Oh well then, I am most definitely not reading this evening. Also did you become a prude in last fifteen minutes, Parker?”</p>
<p>“No, but I am not sure I can keep up with my young, energetic girlfriend, who apparently likes it up against the window. I need to get back to the gym, if we’re doing that on the regular.”</p>
<p>Charlotte, ran over to where he was, about to walk down the hall, and kissed him on the cheek, then patted him on his perfect backside, “Well, if it matters, you did good, Tiger.” She then scooted out of the way for any reciprocal taps, he might inflict on her, as she had a feeling, they might be harder than the light touch she’d left him with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte couldn’t get enough of this big brooding beast of a man, who was apparently more than happy to call her his girlfriend, even though they barely knew each other; they were definitely closer as of last night, of course, but still very much strangers. She had laughed at him when he came back to the living room the previous evening wearing flannel bottoms with the explanation of, “in case you try to attack me again in my sleep.”</p><p>He had held out his hand to her and said, “Time for bed, you.”</p><p>She had already slipped into his t-shirt that had been lying on the floor and happily strolled to meet him, clasping his hand in hers, only letting go to veer off at the bathroom, so she could also prep for bed.</p><p>When she had entered his room, he was already asleep. She snuggled under the covers and close to his body. He opened his eyes slightly acknowledging that she was there and lifted his arm, so she could cozy up into the space he made. She smiled to herself, happy she had tired him out and let her mind drift to other ways she could do so again in future.</p><p>His breathing was heavy that morning, indicative of deep sleep, as she pondered his features in the faint early sunlight that snuck through the blinds. She knew she couldn’t let him catch her propped on her elbows taking in his strong jaw line, the bruise by his left eye, or his curly hair, fluffy from sleep, so she quietly snuck out of bed to shower and brush her teeth. She soaked under the warm water for longer than she planned, lathering her body with the manly stick of bar soap she found in an alcove in the tiled wall. She did the same to her hair, but with a bottle of shampoo that had been next to the soap. When she toweled off, she realized she had the distinct smell of Sidney all over her and she didn’t mind in the slightest. </p><p>She waved a hand along the steamy mirror before she cleaned the make-up off her face and tousled her wet hair out by flipping over and flouncing it with her fingers. Then she slipped back into Sidney’s tee shirt and took a good look at herself. She knew she was cute and could easily walk around with no make-up on, but knowing it and doing it, especially around someone as handsome as Sidney, were two very different things. There was nothing to be done about it now though, since she didn’t have anything with her. She had thought bringing an overnight bag would have been a tad presumptuous, but would have killed to have one handy now.</p><p>Instead of strolling back to the bedroom, she headed to the main part of the house, where she managed to locate and pull on her leggings. Seeing the full counter, she tidied the dishes, loading the dishwasher and sink (for the handwash only items), as quietly as she could. It didn’t take long and Sidney still hadn’t stirred when she was done. She was a tiny bit glad, since she wanted a little time on the deck with the view and her thoughts before he woke up. </p><p>It was still early and she could tell by the fog on the windows that it was damp and, likely, chilly outside. She slipped into Sidney’s (her new favourite) parka and her boots. The fresh air hit her as soon as she stepped outside. It was so much cleaner and substantially more revitalizing than it was in the city, where it was often smelly and hot, from the subway grates, even in the winter when the temperature dipped well below zero. She walked to the edge of the deck and rested her arms against the railing, listening to the birds chirping wildly in the trees, while squirrels and chipmunks ran in the forest attached to Sidney’s Property. The woods beyond the house seemed to go on forever, and were still mostly green, but she could see some reds and yellows peppered in here and there. She couldn’t even imagine what this would look like in a month, or so, once the leaves had all changed.</p><p>She took a deep breath in and enjoyed a restful moment before she began to ruminate over some aspects of Sidney, she was just not sure on yet. She got the sense that he had a tendency towards jealousy and she wondered what that stemmed from. And what was Babington’s reaction all about to Crowe’s comment on Sidney’s ex, or at least that’s who she gathered Eliza was. She was also slightly bewildered about the fact that Sidney was so quickly willing to be committed to only her, but maybe that wasn’t what he meant by girlfriend. Maybe it was just a random word he chose to refer to her as. The term seemed so strange from his lips for some reason, like it didn’t fit somehow. She definitely needed to dig deeper into all of this, but in his presence, other senses took over and all she wanted to do was jump him in a very wild and inappropriate manner.</p><p>She turned when she heard the slider open. </p><p>“Good morning,” Sidney smiled from the doorway. This was the first time he had looked somewhat sheepish in her presence. His hair was in complete disarray and his face was puffy from sleep. She could even see a line from his pillowcase running across one cheek. Charlotte couldn’t help smiling. She loved the perfectly groomed persona he had crafted, but this, what she saw right now, was real and so much more endearing. </p><p>He misread the look she gave in response to seeing him this way and self-consciously said, “I wasn’t too much of a brute last night, was I?”</p><p>“Oh god no. Just brutey enough actually,” she responded. </p><p>“Good. Good. I wouldn’t want to scare you away.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled at the thought. He could literally be an axe murderer and she would still have difficulty running in the opposite direction from him. </p><p>“Even us strong independent women, on occasion want a big man, like yourself to, consensually, pound us against a window, or wall for that matter. Should I be concerned that maybe that’s not something you’re interested in?”</p><p>“Charlotte, are you crazy? If you want it, I am happy to oblige, but be ready for my continual complaints about being out of shape. You do know I am not in my twenties, right? That was quite the workout.”</p><p>“Good point. I mean about your age. How old are you anyway? That is what I was thinking about, just now actually, not your age, but that I would like to get to know you more. I am also happy to hear the rough stuff doesn’t phase you. I have trouble with it myself sometimes. Like as a woman, I feel like a total dick wanting a man to have power over me; almost as if I am letting our whole sex down in one fell swoop, or thrust, I should say.” She winked at him before finishing off her ramble, “but I don’t know maybe I am reading too much into it.” Her eyes were wide and inquisitive, as if he might have the answer she was looking for. Her ex had often made her feel bad about occasionally wanting to be dominated in the bedroom. That if she was a feminist, as she most definitely believed she was, that she would take control at all times.</p><p>Sidney was thinking and didn’t respond right away, but when he finally contemplated the right words he wanted to use, he said. “Isn’t it more empowering that you can tell me what you want and accept that some days that may be different then others? That once in a while, you may want to be ‘pounded’ as you very succinctly put it. I don’t see anything wrong with that desire. Sometimes we all need to let go of the steering wheel and see where that takes us. And also, I am thirty-six.”</p><p>“Thirty-six, you say. Wow, I didn’t realize I was with such an old man.” She sent a lopsided grin is his direction when she saw that her teasing comment had elicited a self-conscious look on his part and she definitely wanted to lighten the mood. “And for the sex stuff, I hope so, because I plan to do that many more times and I would hate to be letting down women everywhere based on my insatiable libido.”</p><p>“Many more?” Sidney looked at her questioningly and feigned exhaustion. “Let’s get some food in us then, miss insatiable. I have a few more hours with you, at least, to content that libido of yours and I believe there is a parka wearing lumberjack fantasy that needs to be satisfied still.</p><p>*****</p><p>Sidney made them omelets and coffee for breakfast, while Charlotte learned that he had a sister and another brother who lived in the city. Both his parents were dead, which she found it difficult to wrap her mind around. Georgiana was the only other person she knew that this was true of, but she couldn’t say she knew a ton about her other friends’ families. Esther’s parents were divorced and lived on opposite ends of the country and all she knew about Clara was that her upbringing wasn’t the best. Her parents didn’t have much money and they shipped her off to live with an uncle, who sounded completely repulsive from the few stories Charlotte had heard. Clara had moved out on her own as soon as she could and she’d been scraping by ever since.</p><p>Sidney brought her back to the present moment by saying, “actually, I have to be in the city next week for work. I was hoping you might come down for the weekend?”</p><p>“Oh really?” Charlotte knew she looked disappointed and did her best to hide it, but as much as she hated to admit it, she didn’t want to go a whole week without seeing him. Get a hold of yourself she thought angrily. You are not going to be this attached to a man you barely know. She attempted to sound nonchalant, as she asked. “Do you stay with one of your siblings while you’re there?” </p><p>“No, I have a condo in Yorkville. I thought you might want to stay there with me.”</p><p>“Sorry, Yorkville and this cottage. How much money do you have, Sidney?” she asked more astonished than anything.</p><p>“Is that what you’re here for, Heywood? My money?” he teased.</p><p>“No, just shocked is all. You know I am only here for the parka.” She chortled back at him.</p><p>“There you go again. Mind always in the gutter. Well, let’s go then,” he said stifling his curls under his blue knit cap and throwing on the jacket that was draped on the stool beside her. “And don’t think you’ve gotten away with that Tiger comment, or smacking me on the ass. I will return the favour and when you least expect it.”</p><p>******</p><p>Sidney set Charlotte up in the Adirondack chair close to his wood chopping station, but also far enough away that she wouldn’t get pinged with an errant piece of maple.</p><p>“Ok,” he said with a grin over his shoulder at her, “so what does a woodsy lumberjack man do?”</p><p>“Really, you just need to chop the wood and look pretty and, well, preferably, give me the opportunity to size up your rear-end from time to time.”</p><p>Sidney laughed the loud, full mouth chuckle that made his whole face light up. Charlotte was always taken aback by this. How his face could be completely unreadable in one moment, then so expressive the next.</p><p>“Charlotte, I am not a piece of meat you know.”</p><p>“Hmmm huh. Get to chopping, sir!” she commanded with mock gravity.</p><p>Sidney followed her order and Charlotte watched on in delight as he swung his axe, cleaving the piece of wood in front of him in half. His body was strong, but smooth as he pulled the axe through the air towards its target. He continued to chop piece after piece, almost as if Charlotte wasn’t there, stacking them on the pile by the fence and she gazed at him languorously enjoying the show. She very much enjoyed the thoughtful, yet stern face he made as he focused on the task at hand and was surprised when he looked at her after about a half hour with the slightest smile and asked, “still enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“I could be ready for part two of the lumberjack fantasy,” she smiled coyly.</p><p>“And what does part two entail, pray tell?” </p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, “if you can’t guess, I’m not telling you.” </p><p>“Oh, it’s like that is it?” He said and before she knew what was happening, he had lifted her up out of the chair and over his shoulder. Somehow, he managed to throw the axe in and lock the shed with her still flung over him. As he headed toward the house, he smacked her on the bum just slightly harder than she had tapped him the previous evening. </p><p>“Alright, Heywood, now you’re going to see what this Tiger can really do.”</p><p>She couldn’t help laughing at this entirely foolish line and liked seeing the more ridiculous side of Sidney, although she was concerned about him carrying her all the way through the house. She wasn’t big, but she also knew carrying anything over 100 pounds that far wouldn’t be easy. She wanted to tell him to let her down, but she was also thrilled to see what would happen next.</p><p>He didn’t complain though and brought her all the way to his room where he threw her onto the bed and quickly stripped out of the sweatshirt and pants, he had pulled on that morning. He stood in front of her completely erect, again proving her Greek god theory, except for the fact that he was by far more well-endowed than any statue she had ever seen. His chest muscles gleamed with a slight sheen of sweat. He leaned over her easily pulling his tee shirt over her head, exposing her breasts, which brought a quick smile to his face. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of her pants and underwear at the same time and quickly pulled then down and off in tandem. </p><p>He smelled manly like sweat and another very Sidney-esque scent she couldn’t quite pinpoint. She could literally live in that smell and eagerly reached for his neck to pull him close to her. He was having none of it though and lightly pushed her back down on the bed. </p><p>“You relax for the moment. This lumberjack has work to do.” And with that he kissed around her breast, teasing her as she arched up into him begging to be touched. He didn’t make her wait long, before his lips encircled her nipple and his tongue leisurely caressed its domed shape. His left-hand reached for her other breast and he toyed with this nipple slowly, but roughly, running his thumb over it in the most luxurious way.  She pushed up into him and his lips drifted between her breasts and down her body. She knew where he was headed and she wasn’t sure if she should stop him. She’d never been comfortable with George going down on her, since she knew he didn’t like to and was still squeamish at the thought of letting someone else do it. She had no issues reciprocating on a man, but for whatever reason, had a hold up when the attention was bestowed upon her.</p><p>It was as if Sidney could feel her reticence. He stopped what he was doing and took a moment to meet her eyes, then gave her a quick, but arousing kiss on the lips. </p><p>“Charlotte, relax. Please.” he said as he looked at her with more emotion behind his brown eyes than she had ever seen anyone convey with just a look. </p><p>She smiled a small reserved smile at him, but laid her head back on the bed. He kissed her lightly on the forehead than began again where he left off trailing his lips along her body to her thighs. He lingered over the slightly purple bruise she had gotten on their canoe ride. Charlotte felt herself getting wet and warm and gasped slightly as he finally touched her with his tongue in the area that was tingling awaiting this moment. She spread her legs farther apart and reached to grab onto him as his tongue, that felt like silk against her, worked wonders. Her hips bucked up and down slowly at first, then much more erratically.  She was concerned for his safety, but too engrossed in what he was doing to ask him stop. He quickened his speed and she found herself pushing up into him as she clung eagerly to the bed sheets, doing her best not to break his neck with the movement of her hips. She felt the edge of the cliff approaching again and pushed her hips as high as they would go. His mouth stayed pinpointed to her, his tongue quickly stroking back and forth, over and around until, she couldn’t take it anymore and her body tightened, as she once again felt the feeling of freefalling take hold. It lasted much longer than she had ever felt before and when it was done, she fell to the bed with a sigh. She could see Sidney was still hard, as he got up and took a sip from a glass of water beside the bed. </p><p>“Come back,” she said in a tired, but satisfied plea.</p><p>He smiled grabbed a condom from the nightstand and crawled titillatingly over her, much like she imagined a tiger would, who was sizing up their prey. Maybe she had gotten the little nickname right after all. He slid the condom on and arranged himself between her legs. She reached up and kissed him as he entered her. She felt as if she was physically trying to breath him in, as she inhaled deeply at the same time as he filled her up below. Unlike the previous evening, he was slow and purposeful in his movements. He circled his hips as he pulled in and out of her in an unhurried manner. He stroked her hair and looked her in the eyes, meeting her lips with his lightly, then he ran his hand along her thigh as she nibbled his bottom lip. He was deliberate and measured, prolonging the experience as much as possible. She responded in turn to this much more intimate style of, dare she think it, lovemaking. The term made her gag internally, but she pushed the thought away, as Sidney climaxed and said her name is his deep, gravelly accent. His voice once again set her body alight and she found herself tightening and shuddering around him. After a moment he pulled away and kissed her once again on the forehead before laying on the bed and almost immediately falling asleep. Charlotte cuddled into him for a quick nap feeling luckier than she ever had in her life.</p><p>They didn’t sleep long, but unfortunately Sidney had to head back to Toronto that evening. He packed for the week and then it was time for both of them to leave.</p><p>“I’ll text you this week, so we can make a plan for the weekend,” Sidney looked down into her face, as if trying to, once again, say more with his eyes than his words.</p><p>“Sounds good,” Charlotte responded giving him a light peck on the lips attempting to hide her dismay at his prolonged absence.</p><p>“Why don’t you borrow the parka for the week, since you like it so much?” He teased.</p><p>Charlotte smacked him as if the idea was ludicrous, but grabbed the jacket anyway. She didn’t need him to know that she would very likely sleep in it that evening to keep the scent of him fresh in her mind. Oh man, she thought to herself, as she waved at him from behind the wheel of her car, I am most definitely lost here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter could be very silly, but I had fun with it and I hope you do too :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Charlotte got home mid-afternoon, she found the cottage empty and spotless. Two notes sat on the wooden counter top for her. One was quickly scrawled out by Alison thanking Charlotte for having her and the Beaufort’s for the weekend. She didn’t go into detail about anything that happened with her and Stringer, but she did thank Charlotte for his number and said she would text her soon. </p><p>The second note was from Georgiana. She and Clara had decided to go back to the city, looking for some alone time together and Esther had grabbed a ride with them, since Babington was also headed to his home, in the Bridle Path. Esther was keen to see where the relationship would go, “in the real world”, if that's what Babington's lavish life could be called.</p><p>With an extreme sense of déjà vu, Charlotte took in the empty cabin, unsure what to do next. She hadn’t planned on being alone and was hoping for time with the girls to discuss what had happened with her and Sidney. She didn’t want to text anyone right away, as she thought it would make her look needy and the idea of scrolling through her socials seemed unappealing, while her mind was preoccupied with more pressing matters. In the end, she decided to text Stringer. </p><p>“So, how’d your weekend go, or should I not ask?” She watched as the dots, that showed he was typing, immediately popped up.</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question 😉?” Was his quick response.</p><p>“Touché. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll swing by and grab you in the AM.”</p><p>Charlotte responded with a quick, “sounds good” and set her phone on the counter. She decided a night in bed reading would be her best bet to keep her mind busy and not focused on what Sidney was doing and thinking in that moment. She hadn’t felt like this in years, or possibly ever. Never being overly boy crazy, her crushes had been relatively mild in comparison to her friends and now she knew first hand what they had been complaining about all these years.</p><p>She showered in almost scalding water to clear her head, then scurried to her bedroom wrapped in a towel, always cognizant of the wall of windows on the backside of the cabin. She was halfway through pulling on a pair of thermal leggings and a sweatshirt, when she heard a loud, metallic, sound from out front. Although she didn’t love the spontaneous noises that often broke the otherwise almost deafening silence, she had gotten accustomed to them. She attributed the current racket to raccoons knocking over the tin garbage cans by the garage and decided the clean-up could wait until morning.</p><p>Still slightly on edge, she grabbed Sidney’s jacket from the kitchen where she had left it and, like she had planned, pulled it on, inhaling deeply to capture his scent. She couldn’t tell if this made her calm, or more energized at the thought of him, but decided to keep the jacket on and headed for her room. She locked the door, still feeling a little anxious and grabbed her battered copy of, ‘A Complicated Kindness.” It was one of her favourite modern novels and she knew it would be a good distraction from the very first chapter onward. She was right. It was three in the morning, before she looked up from the book again. She had gotten a significant chunk read and would have kept right on going, except that the clanging from the cans outside had started up again. She looked to her night-table for her phone and realized she had left it in the kitchen. For whatever reason, she felt safer locked up in her room without it and did her best not to think about the noises outside. </p><p>Finally, sometime after four, Charlotte fell asleep. She woke startled the next morning having slept through her alarm. She looked at the vintage clock on her nightstand and jumped up quickly, having only fifteen minutes to dress before Stringer would be there to pick her up. She threw her hair up and grabbed the closest pair of jeans and crew neck she could find, in the pile of clothes on the floor. Then she rushed around the kitchen hurriedly making a lunch and throwing her purse over her shoulder. She had just locked up when Stringer pulled in the driveway.</p><p>As usual he was his bright, sunny self when she jumped in the truck. </p><p>“Good morning, or maybe not. You don’t look so great.” He hedged.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it. The racoons were riffling through the bins last night.” After saying this Charlotte looked towards the garbage pails, both of which were upright with the lids securely fastened on top. She looked to Stringer confused and said, “or at least that’s what I thought I heard.”</p><p>Stringer was putting the truck in drive and didn’t notice Charlotte’s concern, which she tried to quickly push out of her mind. She was somewhat successful, as Stringer distracted her by launching directly into work talk.</p><p>“I’m glad they start building today. It’ll be fun for you to see how the designs and artwork take shape with changes that come up during construction.”</p><p>Charlotte was excited for this as well and the pair dived into their plan for the day, the conversation not halting until they got to the site. The rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon, also flew by for this same reason, as Charlotte tried to soak up every piece of knowledge James shared with her. It wasn’t until Tom pulled Stringer aside an hour, or so after lunch, that Charlotte realized something was up. She was worried it might have to do with her budding relationship with Sidney. Maybe Tom wasn’t happy about Sidney dating an employee, but he didn’t say anything about it as he walked past her. He even gave her his typical fatherly arm pat, that she had come to expect. </p><p>“What was that all about?”</p><p>“Hmmmmm,” Stringer was distracted with the papers in front of him and hadn’t heard her, so she repeated her question.</p><p>“Oh, Tom had to fire Eddie. Apparently, he was harassing a woman at the canoe race. Sounds like he’s a bit of a creep. Tom just wanted me to know we were a man down.”</p><p>“Eddie?” Charlotte asked. “Big guy, preppy, my age?”</p><p>“Ya, that’s him. How’d you know?”</p><p>“I think I’m the woman.”</p><p>Stringer’s demeanor instantly changed and he looked at Charlotte with a serious expression. “I’m sorry, what? How come you didn’t tell me? I thought we were friends? Are you ok?” He rushed through his questions with a touch of hurt in his confused tone.</p><p>“Oh, nothing really happened. He touched my leg at the bar and cornered me then and again at the picnic. God, knows why. Sidney punched him at the bar and I hit him with an oar at the beach before Babington dragged him off. Truthfully, I figured everyone knew and I brushed it off with everything else going on. Sadly, it’s not the first time a creepy guy has tried to cross boundaries with me. I took a self defense class because of it last time.”</p><p>“Charlotte that’s awful. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“Not at all. I mean, yes, it’s frustrating, but nothing horrible happened to me. I can tell you, from stories I have personally heard, that far too many women have gone through worse. Anyway, I’m sorry I didn’t think to tell you, but I do have a favour, now that you know.”</p><p>“Anything, of course.”</p><p>“Will you come in when you drop me off and check out the place. I felt nervous all last night and even if I don’t like being alone out here, something just didn’t seem right. I am probably overreacting, but I would really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Definitely. I have no plans, and I would cancel them anyway for this, so I am all yours this evening.” Stringer’s huge smile was comforting to Charlotte, who had had a pit in her stomach, similar to the feeling after eating a burrito, or pita too fast, since the evening prior.</p><p>She rode out the rest of the day, not taking in most of what Stringer said. Her old, ugly friend, anxiety had creeped in and she found it difficult to concentrate on anything else. Stringer seemed to understand and didn’t push, but continued through the tasks that would ensure they could leave on time. That moment finally came, and Charlotte felt a light tap on her shoulder. She realized she’d been staring off in space, but when she looked to Stringer and saw his warm grin, paired with his puppy dog eyes and messy curls, she couldn’t do anything, but smile and feel present in the moment.</p><p>They chatted on the drive back to Charlotte’s. Stringer jumped out of the truck first to check out the front yard and the cottage for anything that didn’t look right. Charlotte after climbing out of the passenger seat, headed straight for the garbage bins, first moving them with her conversed foot and then lifting the lid on each. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, so she fastened the lids back on with the metal clips on the side of the bins and looked over at Stringer.</p><p>“Anything?” She asked.</p><p>“Nope, you?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Charlotte unlocked the door and the two entered the cabin. She quickly locked up again and giving her shoes a wipe on the mat, said, “leave your shoes on. We can go out back through the patio door.” </p><p>Charlotte led Stringer across the open floor-planned room and out back. The property extended a long way to the lake, with a deck on the right side of the back wall, a firepit about mid-way to the water and a shed by the dock for easy access. The pair checked the dock and shed first, but nothing was amiss. The looked around the rest of the area fruitlessly and were about to head in, when Stringer decided to walk along the left side of the back of the house, where the deck ended. Charlotte’s mother had planted sedums in a little garden against the base of the house in this area and they had grown somewhat out-of-control over the summer. Stringer was looking down at the shrubs and called out, “I think there’s something in here.”</p><p>Charlotte met him and looked down at the succulents to see what he had found. She quickly realized that the shiny surface they could see through the leaves of the plants was a beer can and that it looked like there were more littered through the garden. She went to pick one up, but Stringer stopped her with a light touch on her arm. </p><p>“Maybe we should leave them, just in case. We should let the authorities know what happened and see what they say.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded, “they might be nothing. Maybe the cleaning company missed them when the last renters left.” She was doing her best not to sound worried, but couldn’t help noticing that from this vantage point, you had full view of a good part of the couch and the door to her room. She shuddered slightly. James responded by leading her back into the house and after ensuring the back door was also locked, he situated Charlotte on one of the kitchen stools and put on the kettle, that always sat on the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Where are your tea bags?” He asked. “You need something calming before we make this call.”</p><p>Charlotte pointed to the correct drawer and then said, “and the mugs are above your head.”</p><p>After many lunches with Charlotte, Stringer knew how she liked her tea, green with nothing in it. He set it in front of her and placed a similar mug in front of himself. </p><p>They sat quietly in companionable silence sipping their drinks before Stringer finally made the call to the police. He quickly explained the situation, then put Charlotte on the phone when the receptionist asked to speak with her. After going through what had happened at the bar and the beach, the woman on the other end told Charlotte that there wasn’t much they could do now, after the fact, but if anything else happened, she should call them right away. Charlotte thanked her and hung up the phone, relaying the same details to Stringer.</p><p>“Well,” he said. “If that’s the case, I’m not going anywhere tonight, so what do you want to do?”</p><p>Charlotte smiled, and didn’t bother to argue, relieved to have the company. She grabbed his arm and led him to the giant bureau in the living room. Opening the doors, she displayed the collection of board games her family had procured over the last ten, or more, years.</p><p>“Your pick,” she said smiling broadly at him. “But I will have you know I am great at board games.”</p><p>Stringer just laughed and said, “Charlotte, I am pretty sure I can take you.” With that he grabbed Battleship, Connect Four and Jenga from the stacked pile of boxes. </p><p>Hours passed. The two had moved from tea to alcohol, around their third round of Boggle. There were board games, plastic pieces and boxes strewn around the room and Stringer had recently put an old record on Charlotte’s parent’s vintage turntable. They had had enough drinks that Charlotte, full of the giggles, talked him into playing Girl Talk. It was a game from before her time, but one she and her mother had seen at a garage sale and that she thought was too cute not to get. The game was similar to truth, or dare, but included sheets of red zit stickers for punishments. Stringer’s face was currently covered in these, as it turned out, he wasn’t very good at girl talk. He was about to spin the wheel again, in an effort to redeem himself, when there was a loud knock on the front door. </p><p>Although inebriated, it only took one moment for that sinking sensation of dread to set in, as Charlotte looked at Stringer wide eyed.</p><p>“I’ll get it,” he said seriously, but the zit stickers paired with the look he gave her, made her laugh loudly, although somewhat stilted, as she was still sweaty with fear. </p><p>Charlotte knew it was him, the moment she heard his deep accent, confused with a slight tinge of anger, as he asked James, “what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Parker,” Stringer tried to look somewhat professional, but failed miserably, as a round, red sticker fell from his face and to the floor.</p><p>Charlotte scurried to the door. “Sidney,” she exclaimed a little too excited. “I thought you were working?”</p><p>Sidney gazed at her, disappointment setting on his face, as his jaw began to clench.</p><p>“Charlotte, do you care to explain what’s going on here? I texted and heard nothing back. I wouldn’t have worried, but Georgiana messaged me that no one could get a hold of you, so I drove back from the city to make sure you were alright. Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered?” He looked angrily from her to Stringer and back again. His brow furrowed, eyebrows arched and his deep brown eyes somehow got darker as his mood shifted.</p><p>“Oh my god, my phone!” Charlotte realized she hadn’t grabbed it the previous night and ran to the counter where it was turned upside down and was currently dead. </p><p>She had left Stringer standing awkwardly in the doorway and Sidney fuming at both of them.</p><p>“I am so sorry,” she said as she made her way back to where they stood. “James, do you mind, if I chat to Sidney for a second?”</p><p>“Definitely not,” he said, obviously relieved to get out of this situation. He grabbed his drink and headed to the back deck to let Charlotte and Sidney hash things out. </p><p>“The light's on the left,” Charlotte called, so he wouldn’t be standing in the pitch black while he waited. She then turned to Sidney. “I am so sorry you drove all the way here.”<br/>
She watched as his body visibly deflated with these words and he turned quickly to go back to his car, which she noticed was still running in the gravel drive-way by Stringer's truck. She reached out quickly and grabbed his arm before he could fully turn. “Wait,” she said, “You didn’t let me finish. The guy from the bar, I don’t even think I told you this, I ran into him at the beach on the canoe day and he tried to corner me again. It was odd, but you and I had just kissed and embarrassingly, I forgot all about him until this afternoon. Apparently, he worked for Tom and has been fired, but I heard noises around the house last night and I didn’t want to be alone….” She trailed off tired from the events of the day.</p><p>“What?” Sidney asked lost in the details. Astonishment looked like a mix of confusion and anger on him and even though Charlotte wished it was under better circumstances, she realized she was glad he was there standing at her door.</p><p>“I texted you. A lot.” He admitted.</p><p>“I left my phone at home, it’s a long silly story, but basically I got scared and didn’t want to leave my room last night and then because I didn’t sleep well, I missed my alarm and I guess in my rush, I left my phone on the counter all day. Anyway, will you come in? Poor Stringer is out there covered in zit stickers, probably feeling like a complete fool.”</p><p>Sidney laughed and visibly relaxed at this comment, “Zit stickers?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” she said grinning hugely. “Let’s see if you’re any better at Girl Talk than he is. Go turn off your car and come in”</p><p>She waited while he did so, then pulled him in the house and went to tell Stringer it was ok to come back in. James sheepishly started removing the stickers as he wandered in the patio door, not looking Sidney in the eye.</p><p>“Hey, put those back on!” Charlotte exclaimed. “We have another player now and you’re still losing, sir.” She grabbed Stringer’s arm and dragged him back to his spot on the rug.  Then she pointed to where Sidney should sit. “Stringer can’t drive home after what he's had to drink and we were having fun anyway, so get comfy because you’re part of the party now. Is wine good?”</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes at her, but maneuvered himself into a cross-legged position in his very expensive suit pants and responded with, “red, if you have it.”</p><p>Charlotte grinned, happy with this turn of events. She hadn’t realized but she very much wanted Sidney and Stringer to be friends, so Sidney would get over this jealous streak of his.</p><p>“I’m texting Georgiana,” he said, but you may want to charge your phone. “Everyone was worried about you.” He gave Charlotte a meaningful look, which made her blush and momentarily stare at her feet. When she recovered, she grabbed his wine, plugged in her phone and settled in between her two new favourite men.</p><p>“Ok, Sidney. Spin the wheel and you better hope you’re more adept at Girl Talk than Stringer, or you’ll be covered in zits soon too.”</p><p>“James, how have you put up with her all night?” Sidney asked, casually sipping his wine as he spun the pastel-coloured wheel.</p><p>“Wait until you see the questions. She definitely has the upper hand on us with this one.” James replied. Giving Sidney a commiserating look that Sidney nodded to in response, before he looked down at what had come-up in the game window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another fun "little" chapter because it felt like we all needed a little bit of fun this week :)</p><p>Also the game tasks and cards are from the RL 1989 board game... Explains so much... ;)</p><p>Thanks again for your comments and thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney’s spin landed on “Take one fortune card”. He looked to Charlotte, who pointed at the triangular cards around the game board. She had moved to her knees to better see what he got and caught herself reflected in the window behind him. Her eyes had a glitter of anticipation that matched the chaos of her dark curls perfectly. Sidney picked from one of the brightly coloured decks. Bold black lettering on the backside of the card read “Special Moments”.</p><p>“Wow you’re going for it,” Stringer teased and acted incredulous as he sipped his beer. He was in a jovial mood, now that Sidney seemed alright with his presence, and was stretched out on the floor, leaning on an elbow, looking as if he was ready for someone to paint his likeness in a boudoir portrait.</p><p>Sidney ignored him, but it was clear he was amused, by the way his lips twitched up in the corners, and by the overall sense of ease that seemed to roll-off his body. His movements were lighter and more fluid than Charlotte had seen them before, while his posture was visibly relaxed, with his legs crossed at the ankles and one arm behind him, so he could rest on it. In his baritone voice he read the opposite side of the card he was holding. </p><p>Charlotte caught herself staring at his shockingly large hand. The card looked miniscule in his grasp. How had she not noticed this before? The sleeves on his collared shirt were casually rolled up and even the veins that ran through his thick arm, to the back of his hand, were attractive. The same was true for his fingers, that were just the tiniest bit chubby. Those hands and how he had previously placed them on her, reminded Charlotte of his overall character, or what she had gleaned of it. She sensed that he was strong, protective, and tended to keep a firm grip on the things he loved. She rolled her eyes at herself for thinking such nonsense, she barely knew the man, and made herself pay attention as his luxurious voice rolled through the direction of his game task.</p><p>“Have another player read your palm. What does she forsee?” </p><p>Charlotte smiled delightedly and reached out to take his hand, but not quickly enough. Stringer jumped in and looked Sidney seriously in the eyes, while holding his hand and said, “I foresee you playing a ridiculous game with two drunk people.”</p><p>Charlotte admonished him loudly by exclaiming, “Stringer, you are such a nerd,” while Sidney laughed and extricated himself from Stringer’s grasp.</p><p>James put his hand to his chest as if he he’d been hit with a crossbow in the heart, then slowly pretended to die. After lying on the rug, arms flailed out to the side for a moment, he sat up, winked and said, “Did you have something better in mind?” </p><p>Charlotte, who had shared more details about her and Sidney than she should have, before he arrived that evening, threw a nearby pillow in Stringer’s direction hoping to conceal the redness that had sprung up on her cheeks and spun the wheel for her turn. She also ended up with a fortune card and picked special moments as well. Out of career, children and marriage, it seemed like the safest bet given the current company.</p><p>“While visiting a dude ranch, your horse will bolt and you will be rescued by a ranch hand who looks like…” she read. There was an empty space that said actor’s name and, before she even had to ponder it, she excitedly said, “Theo James”.</p><p>Sidney looked at her, eyebrows raised. “That didn’t take any thought,” he commented.</p><p>“Nope.” She grinned devilishly back at him, while Stringer laughed bubbles into the sip of beer he had just been about to take. </p><p>“Your turn, James,” Sidney said in an unamused tone.</p><p>Stringer landed on “15 push-ups in 1 min”. Sidney watched Charlotte as she unabashedly took in the sight of James’ taut muscles while he performed the task. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and slim fit jeans and from her angle, Charlotte could not only see the ripples and indents of his fully-flexed, tanned, arms, her favourite body part to ogle on a man, but she could also see the muscles in his back and behind, as he lowered himself an inch above the ground and back up again. Charlotte’s gawking finally became too much for Sidney and he made a harumphing type of noise in her direction. She turned crimson in response and looking down said, “ooooops sorry.”</p><p>James caught the tail end of what happened and smiled cockily, while puffing out his chest in a teasing way.</p><p>Sidney ignored him and Charlotte noted it, happy to see he could control his jealousy when unwarranted, or only slightly warranted. He spun the yellow plastic knob on the game board and this time it was his turn to use his satirical, half-smirk on her. Charlotte looked at the words that popped up in the window and groaned, “outstare the player to your left”. She was, of course, to Sidney’s left and intimately knew the power of his glances, let alone, the longer more intimidating looks he could give.</p><p>“Alright,” She said setting herself up, so she sat cross-legged facing his direction, to look at him straight on, “lay it on me.”</p><p>The man had skills and didn’t need to be told twice. His eyebrows furrowed just a touch right above the bridge of his nose, as he reflexively locked eyes with hers and looked ever so slightly from right to left and back again, like he was reading a tiny teleprompter located in her irises. Her breath hitched in her throat and she could feel the hairs on her arms rising in response to his gaze. She wasn’t sure how long it had been, or if she was even breathing anymore, when Stringer finally said, “Ok you two. Much more of that and this night is going to go somewhere I am not entirely comfortable with.”</p><p>Charlotte shook her head in an effort to start her brain back up, similar to when the hatchback wouldn’t run and she repeatedly had to turn the key in the ignition to get it going again. She looked at James, but could still feel Sidney’s eyes trained on her.</p><p>“I believe that means I won that round? What do I get?” Sidney asked seductively, as if Stringer wasn’t even there. Then he took a sip of his wine, as he continued to watch Charlotte intently.</p><p>“Ok gross,” Stringer said. “You two are literally going to make me gag in a second. She has to put on one of these lovely zit stickers.” He tossed the sheet to Charlotte, who picked one off and put it directly at the end of her nose.</p><p>“Still cute,” Sidney said and leaned in to kiss her just above where she had placed the sticker. He had a heavy smell about him that evening, like freshly laundered, expensive clothing, mixed with a manly deodorant and something citrusy. She also caught a very faint whiff of cigarette smoke. She remembered she’d seen him smoking once before, but not since then.</p><p>“Please Charlotte, take your turn and put me out of my misery. You two are like a rainbow with a basket of puppies at the end. It’s too much even for me. And look at me, what’s cuter than this?” James said, as he waved his arms up and down to show off his body.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really annoying when you’re drunk.” Charlotte flipped her curls over her head, as she often did, and spun the wheel. She rested her hands on her thighs while the colours whipped passed the game window. Finally, they slowed until only one yellow section was in view and she leaned over to read her challenge, “Put an ice cube down your shirt and let it melt.” Her voiced trailed off awkwardly at the end of the sentence. </p><p>“Charlotte, where did you say you got this game?” Sidney cocked one eyebrow and surveyed her reaction.</p><p>She gave him her best glowering look, which Georgiana had often teased her about. Apparently, it was similar to any other serious face she made, but if she thought she was conveying anger with it, she would need to try harder. Charlotte recollected this and turned the corners of her mouth down farther and did her best to squint her wide eyes at him.</p><p>“Well, after that stare down you gave her, she could have landed on something worse. She definitely looked like she was getting hot and bothered, if you catch my drift” James chimed in.</p><p>“You two are ridiculous,” Charlotte said, shooting a glare in Stringer’s direction, then getting up to check the freezer for ice.</p><p>“Charlotte, why don’t we save ice in your shirt for some time when we’re alone?” Sidney’s jaw clenched slightly and his lips pursed, as he sent a disapproving look her way.</p><p>“Good try, Sidney, but I am not aiming for a face full of zit stickers, thank you very much.”</p><p>She strode to the kitchen, swinging her bum like she’d just finished a sexy, dance work-out and gave him one last look over her shoulder, before she bent down to grab a cube from the plastic tray. When she stood back up, she set her eyes on Sidney who was watching her every move. He was still in the same seated position, leaning back on one arm, his white collared shirt was unbuttoned at the neck, but still tucked into a dark, sleek pair of suit pants. He had clearly shaved recently, but his beard hair had already started to grow back into the patchy scruff she had gotten accustomed to. She could see Stringer out of her peripherals, watching them both with something between a smile and a grimace on his face.</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow, grinned and then looked down as she lifted the neck of her t-shirt out. She knew both men were watching her and could tell by the looks they gave her, that it was for very different reasons. Sidney’s was purely carnal with a touch of jealousy, while James was merely enjoying the show for his own mirth. She reached in and maneuvered the ice into her cleavage. Her breasts were roundly filling her bra and pushed together somewhat tightly, so she had to wriggle her fingers between them to fit the cube somewhere it wouldn’t fall through. </p><p>Stringer was right, of course, she had been hot and bothered just moments before and the cube began to melt almost instantly, sending a trickle of water running chillingly down her stomach. It hit the waist band of her jeans and soaked quickly into the material. She did her best not to make a face, but clearly failed because both men were quietly laughing at her.</p><p>“Not as great an idea as you thought, was it?” Sidney asked sardonically.</p><p>“Just play,” she responded, taking a large glug from her glass and feeling the cold cube in the centre of her chest send more water trickles down her body.</p><p>Stringer pulled himself together to take his turn. He was quite drunk and had been almost doubled over in laughter, while watching Charlotte just moments before. “Arm wrestle any player. Winner gets points” he boasted loudly. “What do you think, Sid? You up for it?”</p><p>“Please don’t call me that,” Sidney replied. “Why don’t you and Charlotte have a go at it?” Charlotte sensed that his patience with the evening was getting thin. She smiled at Stinger and played along, as he graciously let her pin his arm to the coffee table in record time.</p><p>Sidney looked exhausted as he spun the wheel and when it came up, “Turn the radio on and dance to the first song you hear” he rolled his eyes so hard, Charlotte thought they might fall right out of his head.</p><p>“Alright, it’s bedtime,” Stringer announced and Charlotte wondered, if he had also noticed Sidney’s changing mood. “I have seen more than enough tonight and Sidney dancing really is more than my eyes need right now. Charlotte, you good for work tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yup. Same time. Same place.” She responded happy he picked up on the atmosphere shift and so subtly ended the game. “Let me show you where you can sleep,” she said as she tidied glasses and game pieces off the floor. She set the items she collected on the counter, as Sidney pulled Stringer aside for a moment.</p><p>“James, I am sure Charlotte will fill me in on the rest of the story, but I’m still concerned about leaving her here alone. I need to go back downtown tomorrow for a meeting. Would you mind spending another night until we can figure out what to do next?” He stopped and pondered for a moment and then said, “And if I could ask that it be less eventful than this evening, that would be appreciated. Maybe I should take this game with me when I leave. I would suggest avoiding anymore push-ups in my absence, or presence for that matter. Let’s just say no more push-ups, full stop.”</p><p>Stringer grinned his huge friendly smile at Sidney. “Of course. I won’t let her out of my sight and no push-ups, ice cubes, or anything else untoward will happen. Although, you must know she is absolutely head over heels for you.” </p><p>Sidney gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder and said, “Thank you. I appreciate it. And I am sorry for my mood. It’s been a long day.”</p><p>“No sorry necessary,” Stringer replied. “I can only imagine how worried you were.” James was serious for a moment, “It’s good you came. I think she’s pretty shook up too, but I couldn’t get her to admit it. I bet you’ll have better luck.”</p><p>Charlotte had been trying to eavesdrop on the men, as they chatted, but only caught bits and pieces. At least they were smiling. She took that as a good sign. When they finished, Stringer turned to her and said, “Ok show me where I can lay my head tonight, or I am falling asleep right here.”</p><p>Charlotte obliged leading him to the master bedroom. It, like the living room, had a wall of windows with a view of the lake. Normally that was a value add for families renting the cottage, but tonight it just made Charlotte shiver. She immediately went to the white curtains, drawn open to one end of the room and pulled them across until the whole wall was covered. “Are you sure you’re ok in here?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes, Charlotte. This is perfect. Thank you. I’ll see you in the morning. And don’t be too hard on him tonight. Sounds like he had a rough day.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t… I mean… Did he say something? What were you two talking about?” She stumbled over her words not quite getting Stringer’s meaning.</p><p>“Nothing crazy. We can chat tomorrow. You’re stuck with me all day remember.”</p><p>Charlotte was still curious, but she was tired and guessed James and Sidney were as well. “Feel free to grab anything you need. Water’s in the fridge and there are extra blankets in the closet.”</p><p>“Thanks, Char,” he replied, as he mussed her hair about and then pushed her out the door, closing it behind her.</p><p>Sidney was waiting for her in the living room and she realized he hadn’t been to her house before, or seen her absolute disaster of a room.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t give you the grand tour.”</p><p>He stepped close to her and pulled her to him for a hug. He was warm and comforting after the day she’d had. She closed her eyes and breathed him in while she rested her head on his chest. His shirt was made of quality material and was soft, but firm against her check. Much like Sidney was. </p><p>He spoke into the top of her head. Errant hairs from her messy curls fluttered in response to his breath. </p><p>“Charlotte, I let you have your fun tonight because I had a feeling you needed it, but I want you to tell me more about what happened with this guy. I was really worried when I couldn’t reach you and I know I can seem a tad controlling sometimes, but it’s only in an effort to make sure you’re safe, this time anyway. I had a bad feeling about that guy when we were at the bar that night. Even before the fight. He had been staring at you, from the moment you walked in. I should have done something then, but I didn’t.” This confession tumbled quickly from his lips, which was not Sidney’s usual manner of speaking.</p><p>“I want to be annoyed with ‘you let me have my fun’ because you didn’t let me do anything. I did it on my own, but I won’t pick a fight tonight and I am happy to tell you what I know, which is barely anything. But first, how did you know he was staring at me that night?”</p><p>He looked at her in a way that told her she should already know the answer, but replied in his normal, slow deliberate tone, “Because I couldn’t take my eyes off you. It made it pretty hard to miss him doing the same.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks again for your comments! You all give me the motivation to keep going with this story. I love it, but as you can imagine sometimes it is harder than others to push out chapters. I am, however, excited about these two and wanted to give you a little more to keep this story moving and grooving. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After triple checking that all the doors were locked, Charlotte showed Sidney to her room. She kicked the pile of clothes that lay haphazardly on the floor out of the way, but there wasn’t much else she could do to not look like a complete slob. </p><p>“Well,” she said, hands fluttering at either end of her wingspan to showcase the space. “Here it is. My room. I would have tidied, if I had known you were coming.”</p><p>Sidney stood, arms crossed against his chest, which only made the muscular lines in his forearms stand out more prominently than usual.  Giving her a dashing look, he tilted his head and his warm brown eyes softened.</p><p>“I don’t care about that, Charlotte.”</p><p>“What about the single bed? I left mine at my old apartment. Didn’t really want to bring those memories along and this was here, soooo.” Her words trailed off at the end of the sentence as she tried to picture the two of them getting any sleep in the tiny bed, barely made for one.</p><p>“We’ll make it work for tonight, but future sleepovers may have to be at my house. I don’t think this quality piece of furniture can stand up to your late-night cravings.” With a little side grin in her direction, he unconsciously gave the wooden bedframe a quick tap with one finger. She watched his face, as he spotted something that piqued his interest and followed his eyeline to the bed where she noticed the parka, just as he picked it up and held it in the air. “Charlotte, I think this parka fantasy has gone a little too far.” </p><p>She lowered her head, sure her cheeks were actually on fire. Please, she thought sarcastically, let me embarrass myself in front of him one more time because it isn’t enough that he is almost perfect in every way. She finally got the nerve to look back up. He was smiling that rare smile she had only seen once, or twice. The one where she caught a glimpse of his white teeth and the endearing eye crinkles, she was such a fan of. He walked toward her and gave her a light peck on the forehead, then set the parka down and began to unbutton his shirt. Charlotte found herself staring at him like a deer in headlights, but his head was down looking at the buttons as he undid one and then the next. </p><p>“Charlotte,” he murmured at her. “You’re watching me undress.”</p><p>Charlotte had often been told she looked too innocent and she knew that was likely the case now as she stared in awe at what she could see of his tanned body, taking in the dark hairs that were peppered neatly across his pecs, converging mainly in the centre of his chest where they petered out until farther down on his stomach. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes so wide, that her lashes lightly touched her face. </p><p>“Can you blame me?” she asked, getting a hold of herself enough to shrug and give him a quirky look. </p><p>“Charlotte, although I would very much like to do what your eyes were, just a moment ago, suggesting you would like to do right now, let me repeat, very much,” he paused and gave her a quick smoldering glance from the top of her head to her feet and back up again, “we have things to discuss and I have had a shockingly long day, so I would suggest you find a pair of your ugliest pyjamas and then we can chat.”</p><p>“I was thinking no such thing,” she said pretending to be shocked by his statement, even though she had actually been thinking all manner of naughty things she could do with him in that moment. “And ugly pyjamas, you say…” she tapped her chin with her finger, trying to determine if she should pull out the sexiest thing she had, or if she should go with the hideous holey, joggers she tended to wear on her period, with a giant baseball style Henley that was covered in paint splatters. She went for option two, seeing the pleading look in his eyes. It was nice to catch a glimpse of his vulnerable side every once in a while, and she figured she might as well indulge him in his request. She also wasn’t sure if she could tease him in his current mood. He seemed tired and awkward, but firm, as he stood shirt open, hands in the pockets of his dress pants, brown eyes expressive in his need for her to ease his worry. She dug in her drawer watching him from her peripherals. He looked beat, as he rubbed the stubble on his chin, not sure yet how to read her behaviour. She held up her grey, paint splattered ensemble and said, “This should do the trick,” with a bright smile in his direction.</p><p>He continued to stroke the scruff on his face, as he gave her a thoughtful, half smile and said, “I am sure you will still look absolutely beautiful, but I do appreciate the effort.”  He then slipped his shirt off. </p><p>Charlotte quickly turned around to get changed. If she watched much more, any effort she had made, which so far was minimal, would be in vain. When she was done, she found he had crawled in bed and was pushed up as close to the wall as he could be, to let her slide into the small empty space next to him. She flicked the light as she maneuvered into the space with ease, happy when he held the arm closest to her in the air, so she could tuck underneath it. His body was warm and comfortable. She immediately inhaled deeply enjoying his aroma.</p><p>“Are you sniffing me by chance?” he asked and she could feel his head angled down, looking over at the top of hers.</p><p>She nodded yes, too embarrassed to admit that she had, in fact, been enjoying the mix of red wine, sweat, and the same citrusy, smoky smell she had noticed on him earlier. It was much more pronounced with her face resting against his naked chest and inches from his mouth.</p><p>“You realize your head is literally in my armpit and I have had a somewhat stressful day, probably would be wise to avoid deep breaths.”</p><p>“You’re kidding right?” Charlotte propped herself up on one elbow to look at him in the darkened room. “You smell amazing! But do you mind if I ask a question?”</p><p>“Go ahead,” he said when she paused.</p><p>“Do you smoke often?”</p><p>“Oh, you noticed that? Rarely. Only when I’m stressed, or if Babbers, Crowe and I are making a night of it. Other than that no. Does it bother you.”</p><p>Charlotte thought for a moment. “Maybe a little, but I’m glad to hear it’s only occasionally.” She scooted back into the crook of his arm and relaxed into the comfort of the flannel sheets.</p><p>“Now it’s my turn to ask you a question.”</p><p>“Yes?” Charlotte said, waiting on whatever it was he wanted to know.</p><p>“What happened at the beach?”</p><p>“Oh gawd, it was so random. That man from the bar, well apparently his name is Eddie and he actually worked on the construction crew. Tom fired him today. He didn’t tell you?” She rambled and forgot where her sentence was originally going.</p><p>“No, he didn’t tell me, but that doesn’t surprise me.” Sidney sounded annoyed. “Continue please.”</p><p>“Right. Right. Anyway, I saw him on the canoe race day and I thought it was odd that he was there. Later after I left you, I ran into him at the beach. He gave me a bad vibe, so I instantly had my guard up, I mean especially after the bar and his creepy behaviour. He said something inappropriate, I don’t remember what it was, but he made me think I wasn’t safe, so I repeatedly hit him with one of the oars." She smiled at the recollection and Sidney must have felt her cheek rise when she did because he affectionately rubbed her hair. "Then Babbers dragged him away. Pretty uneventful really, but I have had similar experiences previously and because of that I didn’t take a chance to wait and see what he would do. I should say, nothing horrible has ever happened, before you ask. Someone tried to push me into doing something I didn’t want to do, but nothing came of it. After that I wanted to make sure I could defend myself, if I needed to in future.”</p><p>Sidney was quiet while he took in what she said. “Odd that Babington didn’t mention it,” he mused after a while in his slow voice.</p><p>“Maybe he thought I would have told you. I’m sorry I really did forget all about it, as ridiculous as that is. Then last night there were all these noises out front and when Stringer and I checked the house today, we found beer cans in the bushes by the back window. I wouldn’t normally assume they were related incidents, or connected with Eddie for any reason, but the way Tom pulled Stringer aside today, it just didn’t seem good. I still don’t know how Tom would have known, if Babington didn’t even tell you. I didn’t see him with the men who helped pull Eddie away at the beach that day.”</p><p>“Good point. Charlotte, could you hand me my phone. It’s on the nightstand.”</p><p>Charlotte groped in the dark, found the rectangular shape and passed it to him. The letters on his phone made a quiet noise as he quickly typed a message.</p><p>“Who are you texting?” She asked.</p><p>“Tom. You’re right, he knows more about this, somehow, that he didn’t tell us, or he wouldn’t have fired Eddie. My brother is not a practical man and also not interested in doing anything too taxing. I can’t imagine he would fire Eddie, even if he is a complete creep, without some added motivation.”</p><p>Sidney watched his phone screen until the light dimmed and finally went out. “I guess we’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” He passed Charlotte his phone and shifted to his side as Charlotte rolled over with her back to him, cuddling into the front of his body. </p><p>“That reminds me,” he said as they settled in to sleep, “I hope you don’t mind, but I asked James to keep you company tomorrow night as well. I have to head back to the city and until we know the full story with Eddie, I would feel better, if you weren’t out here all alone. I know I have a tendency to overstep though, so you’re call if you would rather not have him.”</p><p>“I think this time, I’ll let it slide. I wouldn’t mind having someone around.”</p><p>“Alright,” he said. “We’ll figure the rest out later. Goodnight, Charlotte.” He gave her one last kiss on the top of her head and wrapped his thick arm around her waist. She liked the feel of the weight of it on her body and sat in that thought until she dozed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte woke up to an empty bed. Sidney hadn’t been lying about needing to get back to the city, apparently, because it was barely 7am (she had to move the note he left in front of her alarm clock to see the time) and she could tell by the coolness of the sheets beside her, that he hadn’t been in them for quite a while. Once she confirmed this, she glanced at the scrap of paper with his thin, tightly knit, handwriting.</p><p>Didn’t want to wake you. You looked happy and beautiful. Definitely wondering who Theo James is now though. You mentioned him in your sleep. Have a good day and I will text you later.<br/>
Sidney</p><p>After spending too much time rereading his simple five sentences, getting way too excited over the way he crossed his T’s and how he signed his name, she pulled herself out of bed and went through her morning ritual of getting ready for work. Halfway through, Stringer woke up and she shouted to him that he could use the shower and where to find towels. They were both dressed and good to leave much earlier than they needed to and decided a leisurely coffee would be best, before what they expected would be a hectic day. </p><p>Charlotte was glad they took the moment to unwind, since she’d been running around like a maniac for the rest of the morning and neither her, or Stringer bothered to stop for lunch, but took bites of their sandwiches in-between tasks. She was also thrilled she’d remembered to shove her phone in the back pocket of her jeans on their way out, to avoid causing any more unnecessary drama, but was surprised when it started buzzing, since hardly anyone ever actually called her on it. She didn’t feel horribly bad taking a few minutes for a quick chat and headed to a bit of a secluded spot behind one of the trailers, as she pulled the phone from her pocket.</p><p>“Hello,” she answered loudly over the din of construction noises, after seeing Sidney’s name scroll across the lit-up phone screen.</p><p>“Hello, Charlotte. How are you?” He said in his professional, slightly stiff voice.</p><p>“Um, Theo, is that you?” She joked back at him.</p><p>She had a feeling he was rolling his eyes with the audible sigh she heard on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Very funny. Listen we have a bit of a situation. Tom finally got back to me and, clueless as usual, he wasn’t aware we were dating, although, I guess I could have been more forthcoming with that information. Anyway, he fired Eddie because the other crew guys, who have clearly taken a shine to you, came to Tom with what Eddie had been up to. Not only was he asking personal questions about you to anyone he could, he was also bragging about how he planned to get in your pants and admitted to more than one person that he’d gone to your home the other night. Fred and a few of the other guys caught wind of it and went to Tom immediately. Of course, Tom, is not quite so quick witted and decided to keep it from you. He thought you might be upset by it, but apparently didn’t care about your safety.” Sidney’s voice was getting rough and deep with anger by the end of this speech.</p><p>Charlotte was quiet on her end, as she stepped back against the trailer and scanned the woods only a couple feet from where she was standing. It took a moment for the information to sink in and Sidney was worriedly saying her name to make sure she was still on the line. </p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m here, so what do I do?” She asked, still formulating her own thoughts.</p><p>“Well, that’s up to you, but I would suggest you call the police again and if you would like me to, I can come pick you up tonight. You can stay with me here in the city. Before you get worried about work, I asked Tom, he and James can set you up with some tasks you can do remotely. And don’t think of it as a favour. I have seen what Tom pays you, and sincerely think you need to learn how to negotiate; you are worth much more than that, but that’s a different talk for another day. Point is, for that salary you can easily be off-site more often than you are currently. I know you won’t get the same experience, but I am sure James would be open to figuring something out there too. He truthfully doesn’t need to be on site as much as he is either, but I don’t trust Tom enough to actually let him manage things.”</p><p>Charlotte had rounded the trailer as Sidney spoke, not feeling entirely comfortable where she had been standing, separated from the others, but was now closer to the various noises of the workers around her, that seemed to reverberate off the trees. She could barely hear her own voice when she replied, “yes please, you can come get me.”</p><p>“Ok Charlotte, I will. It’ll be late, so hangout with Stringer until I text you, ok?”</p><p>She agreed and hit end on the call, then stunned wandered past the building, that was actually starting to take shape, to find Stringer and tell him what happened.</p><p>James was rightfully shocked and annoyed with Tom when he heard the full story. Charlotte could tell by the slight glint in his eye and a determined look around his lips. He kept his cool, though, while doing his best to distract Charlotte from her own thoughts. She appreciated that. She also noticed how he hovered wherever she went. After work, he hung out at her place while she packed and tidied and waited for Sidney. She felt bad that he was wasting all his time off with her, and told him so, but he immediately shot that down reminding her that he wanted to be there. They chatted about what she would work on while in the city and were digging into her overall career goals when her phone buzzed on the counter top. </p><p>“Sidney’s here,” she gave Stringer a weak exhausted smile and then, walking around the kitchen island she’d been sitting at, wrapped her arms around his neck for a quick hug. “Thank you for everything.”</p><p>“No thanks needed. You just keep yourself safe.” They pulled apart and he gave her a supportive pat on her shoulder. </p><p>After Charlotte checked all the locks, leaving a light on in the hallway to make it look like someone might be home, she and James headed out the front, where she secured the door and gave Stringer a final wave, before heading to Sidney’s car. She realized the vehicle in front of her, which was black and sleek, was not the Jeep that normally sat in Sidney's driveway at the cottage and that he usually drove. </p><p>Sidney got out of the front seat looking dapper in a suit and tie. He hadn’t bothered to remove his jacket this time and aside from being a bit wrinkly, he was breathtaking. He rounded the car and took Charlotte’s overnight bag, a colourful Aztec print with black straps that, like usual, was tossed over her shoulder. His large tanned hand gently grazed hers as he slipped his fingers through the straps and slid the bag down her arm, then threw it in the back seat of his car, opening the passenger door for her to get in. Stringer was pulling out of the driveway as she settled into the large, comfortable leather seat.</p><p>The car was dark and cozy inside, with a chill indie playlist quietly filling the interior with sound. The heat was cranked, which Charlotte guessed was for her benefit and happily enjoyed, as she sunk further into her seat and let her eyelids flutter shut. </p><p>When she woke up from her much needed catnap, there were busy roads rushing past the windows. First, she watched as the street lamps along the highway became more frequent, repeating in a continuous pattern the same distance apart on the otherwise dark horizon. She always found their yellow, orange glow comforting. Then when he pulled off at the exit, she took in the taller buildings lining both sides of the street. Office windows were still bright even though it was late and a lone gym goer was on a row of ellipticals in a high-rise window facing out to the world beyond. She looked over at Sidney’s profile, his strong jawline and the stubble that ran along it. There was a tuft of hair out of place at the back of his head, that was the only thing making him seem remotely human in that moment. He glanced back at her, the city lights flashing past his window only making him look more god-like.</p><p>“Hello,” he said, shooting her a grin.</p><p>She pushed her wild curls out of her face and peered at herself in the passenger side mirror. She looked a little puffy from sleep, her eyes bleary and she could see a mark on her cheek from where she’d been resting against the seatbelt.</p><p>“Hey there,” she responded her voice foggy. “Sorry I fell asleep.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, Charlotte. You’ve had a long couple of days, if a few hours sleep in the car helps in anyway, I am glad you got it.”</p><p>She was quiet again as the taller buildings became cute old row houses and then shops and condos. The car slowed, as Sidney turned into an underground lot. She had caught a glimpse of your standard high-rise as they turned in, except this one looked as if there were stores with large glass windows on the bottom floor.</p><p>Sidney parked in the huge cement lot, jumped out of the car to grab her bag and gallantly opened her car door. She couldn’t say she had ever needed, or wanted a man to open a door for her. She even avoided it when it was clear that they were only doing it because she was a woman, but in this instance, she found it somewhat gratifying. His large frame was comfortingly imposing, in his fitted blue checked suit that contrasted against the grey abyss around them, as he held one arm out, as if directing her on how to exit the vehicle. She laughed a little at how old school it all seemed, but pulled herself out of the car anyway. They took the elevator to the lobby, which was simple, but with an, ever so slight, modern 1920s feel. Sidney led Charlotte across the tiled foyer to a set of three more elevators each flanked by a gold cylindrical sconce. The doors to the middle unit slid open first and Charlotte quickly found herself standing tucked under Sidney’s free arm in the confines of the small space. She stared up at him, as he looked thoughtfully forward. Something about being in an elevator with mirrors surrounding them on all sides, paired with how perfect he looked in his work attire and the security of his thick arm draped over her shoulder, made her suddenly very aroused. She realized it had been a few days since she had been intimate with him and had a sudden urge to rectify that. She quickly slipped her hand into the pocket of his suit pants wondering if she could playfully reach his substantial package that way. Sidney looked down at her with a mix of amusement and shock as the elevator doors slid open and another couple stepped in. They were both very good-looking men, who were holding hands and chatting happily until they noticed the scene unfolding in front of them. Charlotte’s face burned as she slipped her hand out of Sidney’s pocket and stared awkwardly ahead of her, not making eye contact with anyone.</p><p>The men exited a few floors up, but before they did, the blond who had a bright smile that matched his sky blue eyes, leaned in close to Charlotte and whispered, “Don’t worry about it, dear. If mine, looked liked that, I’d do the same.” Then he looked at his partner and said a little more loudly, “actually Greg, I think we’ve done much worse than that in one of these elevators, haven’t we?” </p><p>The other man who was thickly built and bald, but who had a kind face, said, “leave the poor girl alone, Jason.” It was then that the doors slid open and the blond, named Jason, turned and winked at Charlotte before they headed off down the hall. </p><p>Charlotte looked up at Sidney the moment the doors closed again. </p><p>“How is it even possible that I keep embarrassing myself in front of you like this?” She fumed. She was tired of this chaotic week and truthfully confused as to what he was doing with her in the first place. Yes, she knew she was cute and had a good body, but she wasn’t a super model and aside from that, her life was an utter mess. </p><p>Sidney was holding back laughter behind his usual smirk.</p><p>“No seriously,” she said. “You have literally driven, what 7 hours today, to and from the city and back again and all you look like is a bit wrinklier version of a modern Greek god, while I on the other hand, aside from being so attracted to you I get caught trying to fondle you in a public place, have wild uncontrollable hair, am dressed like I could be your teenage sister and not your lover and am pretty sure I still have a seat belt indent on my cheek.” </p><p>“Charlotte,” he said, setting her bag on the floor, so he could take both her hands in his. “If you only saw what I see. The beautiful and the ridiculous. You are so determined and carefree and strong. And the seatbelt mark is adorable. As for how you’re dressed, I plan to have you out of those clothes momentarily, so please relax and stop doubting yourself.” He gave her a peck on the cheek, where the offending seatbelt had left a line and a square shape, then grabbed her bag and looked ahead again, this time with a slight grin on his face.</p><p>“We’re here,” Sidney said quietly rousing Charlotte from her thoughts, as the doors opened a few more flights up. She could see the shocked look on her face in the mirror in front of her. She had been rolling over his previous statement in her head. She looked at him, eyes wide, then trailed behind, as he led her out of the elevator and down the hall. </p><p>When they entered his condo, she forgot everything that had just happened in her excitement to see his place. It was small and masculine. Dark cupboards flanked the one wall with an alcove for the sink, stove and dishwasher, while windows ran the length of the wall adjacent to it. Pot lights and a subway tiled backsplash brought the large unit, which she realized was a galley style kitchen, together. She could tell the furnishings were high-end and his love for rich brown leather was again on display. Set in front of the windows at the far end of the room was, possibly, the most beautiful couch she had ever seen. Everything else was sleek and simple, not cozy like his cabin was. </p><p>“I know it’s small, but it’s really only meant to be an investment. I use it now to eat and sleep when I am working, but not much else.</p><p>“I’m not judging.” Charlotte responded truthfully. “I don’t even have a place of my own and it is absolutely beautiful. I was just wondering, which Sidney is the real you, since you seem to easily fit in both worlds. Are you the perfectly coiffed business man who hustles and runs the city, or the guy who chops wood and goes for runs in the forest?”</p><p>“Can’t I be both?” </p><p>Charlotte wasn’t sure. She had always viewed a person as one or the other in terms, of country, city, or cottage dweller (she left out the ‘burbs, since the mere mention of suburbia made her cringe). She figured, that you just fit properly in one of those places, not all, but she was beginning to learn that might not be the case, since she herself had previously been happy in both the country and city and now was somewhat content in her parent’s cabin, aside from the general creep factor she hadn’t entirely overcome. </p><p>“Hmmmm I guess so,” she finally answered.</p><p>“Alright,” he said. “That’s enough philosophizing for the evening. I could use a shower. Would you like to join me?”</p><p>“Ummmm, yes please,” she responded, as if there was no other possible answer.</p><p>“Ok well, come on then,” he said nodding his head in the direction of the bathroom and holding out his hand for her to take it. “Oh, also while I am thinking about it, no sex on these windows unless you want the whole neighbourhood to get an eyeful.”</p><p>“Noted,” she said and took his hand.</p><p>Charlotte had tried showering with her ex when they were together and recalled it as an awkward experience where she ended up with shampoo in her eye. She hoped very much that this would go differently, as she followed Sidney into a fairly large bathroom, for the size of the overall condo. There was a spacious glass shower in place of the standard tub/shower combo against the wall on the same side as the door they had just entered.</p><p>Sidney stopped and turned to face her. His eyes lowered down and met hers, then followed along the length of the rest of her body and back to her face. She looked up at him towering above her, his eyes like laser beams, as he somewhat aggressively pulled off his suit jacket and tossed it on the floor. Something in her face made him perceptibly change his movements as he slowed himself down, took a large, heavy breath and said, “Oh, Charlotte, I missed you.”</p><p>“Really?” she asked and she could hear the rasp in her voice, “But it’s only been a day.”</p><p>“Well, you’re just that missable,” he said nonchalantly. She could still see the fire in his eyes even though it no longer came across in his gestures. He stepped closer to her and slowly pulled her shirt overhead resting his hands on the curve of her waist for a moment, while she looked up at him wide eyed. Then, quickly overcome with the urge to touch him, she reached up and began to undo the tiny white buttons of his shirt. She smiled as his chest became visible, quickly tilting her head up to see his face. He caught her on the upturn with his full lips. The scruff on his chin rubbing deliciously against hers as he came in for a kiss. He tasted like mint. His tongue was cool and fresh, as it touched hers. She eagerly undid more buttons and pulled his shirt off him, as he quickly unzipped her jeans. In a rush of limbs and kissing, they managed to completely undress and made their way to the shower. Sidney stopped only to check the temperature of the water with his arm before pulling her into the glass enclosure with him. </p><p>She was startled by how good the rivulets of water cascading down his body looked and glanced at herself, watching streams roll over and off her breasts. When she looked up, she guessed he’d been thinking the same, as he dexterously pulled her against him and ardently kissed her neck, to her breast, biting softly when he got to her nipple, then making his way back to her lips. She ran her hands along his chest, feeling the ripple of his abs under her fingers. Then letting them continue on to his thighs, where the coarser hairs that grew mid way up his quads intrigued her senses. From there she slowly wrapped one hand around his very erect penis, shocked by how big he was in relation to her closed fist. She stroked him repeatedly until he grabbed her by the ass and pulled her up on him, before either realized what they were doing. She moaned as he entered her and once again enjoyed the fullness of his being inside her. Her hands slid over his body as he pressed her against the shower for added support, thrusting into her as she eagerly kissed any part of his body she could reach, from his shoulder, where she lightly sunk her teeth, to his jawline and his beautifully sumptuous lips. She could sense he was concentrating on holding her up, satisfying her and not satisfying himself too early, between the very passionate kisses he enveloped her in. </p><p>Luckily her body began to quiver at the mere thought of this vulnerability and as he pushed into her again, she quickly orgasmed, tucking her legs around him, letting her head fall back in pleasure, while she pressed herself into him hard. With no further reason to hold back, Sidney let himself go as well, resting heavily against the glass shower behind her. When they were finished, still holding position like lifeless rags, he gave her a quick but feeling kiss on the top of her head and set her down, so she was once again standing on the tiled floor. His arm was straight out in front of him holding himself up as the water continued to roll of his muscular body. He, once again, looked like one of Michelangelo’s sculptures, with his left leg slightly bent, leaning over her like he was. </p><p>“Well, that was unexpected,” she said pushing her wet hair out of her face. “Just pointing out that we didn’t, um, use anything.”</p><p>“Yes, I noticed that as well,” he said abashedly looking her in the eye.</p><p>“I probably should have said something, well, beforehand, but I am not, um, on anything currently,” she stammered.</p><p>“Oh gawd, Charlotte. I’m sorry! I should have asked. I just… we just…”</p><p>“No. No. Totally. I was into it, but, um, I wasn’t really thinking with my head and so…”</p><p>“Yes. Agreed for me as well,” he said looking pained at their unfortunate mistake.</p><p>“It’s fine. I’m probably not ovulating anyway. So, let’s forget about it for now and finish this shower,” she said brightly, pretty sure what she said wasn’t a lie.</p><p>He pulled her in for a tight hug, again giving her a long kiss on the top of her forehead. </p><p>“Also,” she said from the confines of his arms, “we should probably have the whole STD chat as well.”</p><p>“I hope you don't think that bad of me," he said. "Although this was a stupid move, I would never be that reckless. Tested and all good. And you?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely. When you find out your boyfriend has been screwing you and someone else, what do you think the first thing you go do is?”</p><p>“What an absolute idiot,” Sidney murmured into her head.</p><p>When he finally let her go, they quickly showered. </p><p>Charlotte caught Sidney looking at her as she shampooed her hair. He stood just out of the range of the water taking her in with a slight smile on his lips.</p><p>“Cut it out,” she said swatting a soapy hand at him. “You’re embarrassing me.”</p><p>He laughed her favourite belly laugh and she found herself doing the same to him, as he had just been doing. She stared at his calves and the dark wet hairs plastered to his legs, then took in his gloriously thick thighs. That's where she got distracted and he had to call her name to get her attention.</p><p>“Wash your hair, will you? We’re going to prune in here,” He held up his large hands as evidence.</p><p>When they had both dried off somewhat, Charlotte pulled a large shirt over her naked body and easily finding his bedroom, she crawled in bed. She was so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open. As she fell asleep, she caught a glimpse of him standing in the doorway wearing only a pair of fitted track pants with an admiring grin on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter took a little bit to come together, but I am happy with where it ended up. I hope you enjoy. And thank you for putting up with my less than perfect grammar.  </p><p>Charlotte faces a few surprises and a bit more of Sidney's story unfolds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte, yet again, woke up alone. This time it was to her cell phone buzzing on the nightstand. She groggily picked it up and almost dropped it on her face in an effort to read the lengthy message Sidney had sent her. It was sunny in the room and she had to blink a couple times before focusing on the large block of text that filled her screen. </p><p>First, Sidney told her to make herself comfortable and that she was welcome to any of the food in the fridge and cupboards. He immediately apologized that there wasn’t more, but that he had grabbed her fresh bagels from the bakery down the street to make up for the lack of much else. He had also given her his laptop password; she could find the computer on the coffee table and detailed how to enter and exit the condo with his code, noting his extra key was hanging on a metallic strip in the cupboard closest to the front door. He signed off simply, with only his name.</p><p>She felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, but without the prostitute vibe (her mother had made her repeatedly watch that movie when she was young) as she stretched cat-like in Sidney’s shockingly soft bedsheets. It was still early. Clearly, Sidney didn’t know her well enough yet to understand her love of sleeping in. She sent back a quick smiley face and a thank you. She was tempted to tease him for texting like an old man, but voted for brevity instead. Sidney’s message was sweet, it was obvious he wanted her to feel at home, but it was also formal and a tad stifled. Aside from avoiding offending him, she didn’t want to say anything too lovey dovey in response, for this very reason, even if he did make her feel like kittens and unicorns were currently sipping fruit smoothies on a beach in her heart.</p><p>The cozy warm feeling she had didn’t last long though, as she recalled their escapades from the previous evening. She texted Georgiana, realizing she wasn’t entirely sure what to do in this situation. She’d been on the pill for so long, she’d never really had to worry about unwanted pregnancy. Her parents also hadn’t been great with the sex talk. She’d picked up what she needed to get by, as she had gotten older, but really didn’t have a great grasp on much more than the basics.</p><p>She and Georgiana often communicated through emojis and gifs. They’d spent many an evening laughing over the perfect text chain and Charlotte was hoping that would work in this instance as well, since she was too embarrassed to verbally divulge how uninformed she was on the subject. She quickly found the eggplant, sperm whale, pregnant lady and confused shrugging person, images and hit send.</p><p>Charlotte’s phone started buzzing with a call from Georgiana almost immediately. Before she could even say hello, Georgiana began with, “Charlotte, what’s up with this text? What’s happened?”</p><p>“Hey George, I’m in the city with Sidney. Long story, but we um had a little… snafu last night.” Charlotte admitted, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. “There was a shower and sex, but unfortunately no forethought. I’m not on the pill anymore and you know this is not my area of expertise…” her voice trailed off as it sometimes did when she thought she’d gotten her point across, whether she had, or hadn’t.</p><p>“Charlotte! Are you kidding? I am so not babysitting for you,” Georgiana teased. “But seriously, with a man that fine, you’re going to have to get more comfortable with your body and how it works. You can’t waste all that gorgeousness being worried about the crap you used to get hung up on with George.”</p><p>“That’s so not helpful right now,” Charlotte responded somewhat despondently.</p><p>“Ok fine,” Georgiana returned. Charlotte could hear Clara mumbling in the background, then Georgiana nonchalantly said, “oh nothing. Charlotte’s just done something foolish is all.”</p><p>“Ok, I feel bad enough. What do I do?” Charlotte groaned at her friend, as she hid her face in Sidney’s fluffy pillow. Oh gawd, she thought, it smelled like him and was momentarily distracted.</p><p>“Charlotte,” Georgiana called. “You really need to get your ADHD checked. Are you even listening to me?”</p><p>“Mmmmm ya. Ya I am, but can you just repeat that last bit?”</p><p>“I think you’re fine. We were synced up last month and I just got my period. Yours should be coming any time, which means you already ovulated. You really need to start tracking that shit though. There are tons of apps out there. And listen, you need to invest in some sort of birth control again. I don’t want to sound like your mother, but really, we both know you’re not currently equipped to deal with what this situation could have been, right?”</p><p>“Yes, you’re totally right and thank you. I mean it, George. You’re the best. I am literally already feeling crampy, now that you mention it. But next issue, I need tampons, I didn’t even think to bring them with me.”</p><p>“Charlotte, you are a mess, girl. And I say that in the most loving way.” Charlotte could hear the tender friendliness in Georgiana’s voice and didn’t take offense. “Alright, well, I know you don’t need my help with procuring tampons, since I am guessing there are at least ten shops nearby that sell them. Where is his place anyway? Oh, also, while I have you, Esther invited us to some big charity thing at Babington’s on the weekend. Fancy dress. Sounds like there might even be some famous people attending. She didn’t ask you because she wasn’t sure what your plans were, but you’re invited and I want you to come. You can borrow a dress from me, if you want.” </p><p>“Fun! Yes, I would love to borrow a dress. He lives in Yorkville. I’ll be here all week. Why don’t we meet up for lunch tomorrow and I can raid your wardrobe?” Charlotte enthused. Shopping through Georgiana’s clothes was one of her favourite pastimes.</p><p>Georgiana agreed and they said their goodbyes, as Charlotte threw the duvet away from her body in one fell swoop. She took a moment to wander around the condo getting the lay of the land. It was small, as she had noticed the previous evening, with only the main room, the bathroom and bedroom and was full of light because of the floor to ceiling windows in the bedroom and living room. Charlotte made a mental note of them again, as she strolled around in only a long t-shirt. She didn’t want to make the mistake of getting changed in the open where the condo across the way would have a clear view. </p><p>She peeked in a couple cupboards out of interest with no intention to snoop, but quickly realized this place was more like a hotel than a home. Sidney kept only the necessities here. She grabbed a bagel and one of the cream cheese packets beside them, then locating the coffee maker, and pods, she made herself a cup. She set her breakfast on the end table beside the couch and opened Sidney’s sleek laptop that sat in front of her.</p><p>Too lazy to shower yet, Charlotte figured she could get a head start on some emails since Sidney had woken her with his text earlier than she had planned. She could definitely knock a couple tasks out of the way while she sipped her coffee. Luckily, she and Stringer already did most of their work in Google, aside from the expensive software he used for his drawings, so it was easy enough for her to borrow Sidney’s computer while she stayed with him. She typed in his password, which was a random mix of letters and waited for the screen to load. It didn’t take very long. She found that a tad surprising, being used to the old desktop in the trailer at the site, that needed twenty minutes to get going properly. Of course, Sidney had the newest and likely most expensive Macbook on the market, so it was to be expected that it would run quicker than her garbage work computer. It took a moment for Charlotte to familiarize herself to the desktop and icons. She had been on a PC for so long, she wasn’t used to the Mac layout anymore, even though she had worked with them in the past. </p><p>As her eyes scrolled across the screen looking for the internet browser she wanted, she spotted a file folder titled Eliza. It wasn’t hidden, but sitting there in the upper left-hand portion of Sidney’s desktop with a few other docs and PDFs around it. Those had less conspicuous names, but he could have had a folder called “guy I murdered” and it would have seemed ordinary compared to this one with only his ex’s first name on it.</p><p>She stared at the little yellow icon for a least five minutes, her finger hovering over the mouse, very much wanting to double click and see what lived inside. Instead, she used every ounce of her willpower to look away from it and go to the internet like she planned. </p><p>A few quick hours went by in humorous emails back and forth to Stringer, updating a project action register in google sheets and filling out a proposal that Tom had asked for her help with. When she was done this, she took a quick shower and pulled on jeans and a fitted sweatshirt. She threw her wet hair in a high bun, ready to get back to work. She hadn’t gotten her period yet, but her cramps were steadily increasing. They were generally very bad, and she knew it was only a matter of time now. She debated running to the store on her own, but for whatever reason, she felt better waiting and dragging Sidney with her later. </p><p>As she settled in to work, she was again tempted by the Eliza folder. It seemed to be staring at her every time she landed on the desktop. And, her resolve had weakened slightly each time she was confronted with the five letters that sat so pronounced under the unassuming digital file folder that, otherwise, looked like any other littering Sidney’s desktop. She slowly moved the mouse to rest on top of the icon. For what felt like an eternity, she debated whether she would actually open the folder, her anxiety escalating the longer she waited. She knew she wouldn’t get rid of the tight feeling in her throat and chest until she saw what was saved inside. With the decision made, she quickly clicked the mouse and held her breath, a feeling of dread washing over her. The window popped up almost instantly and it was clear from the thumbnails that filled it, that what she had found were hundreds of pictures, of who she could only guess was Sidney’s ex. Aside from the beautiful blond woman smiling happily in a variety of candid shots, there were also many images of her and Sidney posed in the type of nauseatingly, happy, couple pictures that normally filled Charlotte’s Instagram feed. She knew it wasn’t a good idea, but she clicked on one anyway. The pair were at the beach and Sidney was tanned and shirtless. She didn’t like how jealous this image instantly made her. She also felt a sad emptiness sink in the lower part of her stomach, as she took in the huge open smile on his face. She scrolled through a few more, each making her feel worse than the one before. She had finally hit her limit when she landed on a seductive shot of Eliza in black lacy lingerie. She understood why he would have pictures of her, but this was too much and just sitting there on his desktop as opposed to hidden in some lonely file in the recesses of his computer, similar to what she had done with her pictures of George. She closed the lid of the computer, cognizant of how expensive it was and doing her best to not slam it angrily shut. </p><p>She needed to get out of the condo and as far from those pictures as she could. She grabbed her wallet and her phone, locating the key where Sidney said it would be and headed out the door. It was a bit too warm for her sweatshirt, when she exited the foyer and stepped out on the sidewalk. Sidney must have had the air in his unit cranked. Charlotte wandered down the street eyeing the various restaurants and stores on both sides of the road. She didn’t have to go very far before she spotted a Shopper’s Drug Mart. She made her way across the street and walked through the sliding glass door. Like every other Shopper’s across the country, the store was white with bright lights and a slightly sterile feel. She wandered past the perfume and make-up section to the feminine hygiene products, grabbing a box of medium and heavy flow tampons just in case. She stopped at the display of chocolate bars that ran lengthwise before the checkout lines and quickly grabbed a KitKat and a Caramilk bar. It had been engrained in her from an early age that junk food was evil and it was for that reason she tucked the bars behind her, somewhat large, boxes of tampons. </p><p>She was on her way to the cash when she noticed someone from behind that looked very familiar. It only took a second for her to realize it was her ex standing in an ill fitting, grungy black t-shirt and ripped jeans. He had clearly changed his style to fit with his new girlfriend’s hipster crew. Charlotte quickly turned directions, hiding at the end of an aisle, while she judged what to do next. She couldn’t make it to the cash without risking him seeing her. She could roam the store for a while longer until he paid. She was contemplating that when all of a sudden, her decision was made for her.</p><p>“Charlotte?” He stood in front of her his wavy hair longer than he used to wear it and his blue eyes showing that he was also shocked to see her there.</p><p>“Hey George,” she said shifting from one foot to the other, as she did one of the chocolate bars she had tucked behind her tampon boxes slipped through her arm and landed on the white tiled floor between them. George bent down and picked it up then handed it back to her, smiling knowingly at the other products she was holding.</p><p>“What are you doing in this neck of the woods?” he asked tugging at his already out of sorts shirt collar.</p><p>“Um visiting a friend,” she responded. After the pictures she had just seen she wasn’t really in the mood to call Sidney her boyfriend.</p><p>“In Yorkville. Who do you know here?” he sounded astonished and Charlotte spoke before she had even thought through what she was going to say.</p><p>“His name’s Sidney Parker. He lives down the street.”</p><p>“Sidney Parker…” George looked thoughtful for a moment, “that sounds so familiar.”</p><p>“What are YOU doing down here?” Charlotte asked turning the question on him, “this isn’t really your stomping ground either.”</p><p>“Oh, right. I’m helping Lyds with a photo shoot today. You know she’s a photographer, right?”</p><p>Charlotte was annoyed that he didn’t even look uncomfortable as he brought up the woman he had cheated on her with.</p><p>“Oh, that’s where I’ve heard that name before!” George continued. “Sidney Parker, he’s dating one of Lyds’ model friends Eliza. How do you know him?”</p><p>Charlotte realized she must have looked like a fish caught on a line with her mouth gaping and her eyes wide. She did her best to collect herself quickly and said, “We’re friends. We met up at my parent’s vacation house. You know how small town it is up there. Everyone knows each other. Anyway, we’re, um, having lunch while I am visiting Georgiana this week, so anyway I better hustle.” With that she pushed past George and headed quickly to the cash. She wasn’t sure why she had lied. If Sidney had a girlfriend, she of all people shouldn’t be covering for him, but no matter how pissed she was about the photos, deep down she knew Sidney was a thousand times a better man than George and trusted him as such. </p><p>Charlotte went through the motions of paying and walking quickly back to the condo without taking any of it in. When she finally entered the foyer, she breathed a sigh of relief and stood stuck on the spot while she digested what had just happened. She hadn’t been standing there long when the door opened behind her and one of the men from the elevator the previous evening entered the lobby behind her. She scooted out of his way and gave him a polite smile.</p><p>“Hey there, girly. How are you today? Did you enjoy the rest of your elevator ride last night?”</p><p>One lone tear trickled out of Charlotte’s eye and down her face. She looked quickly at the floor. She hated being emotional in public and wiped at her face hoping he hadn’t noticed.</p><p>“Oh Jason, you idiot.” The man said loudly to himself. “Okay Hun, tell me what’s wrong.” He lightly took Charlotte by the wrist and sat her down on a gold-coloured chair opposite to one he then plunked himself into. He pushed a potted fern, that partially blocked his view of her, out of the way and ever so lightly touched her chin to get her to look up at him. Charlotte’s watery eyes were brimming and she knew the moment she spoke she would be an absolute mess. Finally, she managed to get her story out to this complete stranger, who very kindly sat and listened even as her nose began to run. Instead of being disgusted, he pulled a hanky from his pocket and passed it to her.</p><p>This made her giggle a snotty giggle, as she quickly accepted the square of fabric and cleaned herself up. “Who even has these anymore?” Charlotte asked him when she felt somewhat presentable again.</p><p>“Well, I hope lots of people will. I just opened a business selling them.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s a cool idea, just um old school.”</p><p>“That’s why I liked it,” he said smiling at her. “I am a bit of a connoisseur of vintage things. Looks like you might be too, based on the age gap between you and your beau.” He winked at her.</p><p>“She swatted at his arm,” very much taking a liking to this man. “He’s not that old.”</p><p>“No, he’s not old, just old in comparison to you, or that’s what I would guess looking at you. And he’s definitely handsome, but is he worth the tears?” Jason looked at her seriously now.</p><p>“I think so,” Charlotte responded honestly, “but you heard the story. He might be dating someone else and he has all those photos on his computer.” </p><p>“That is quite the conundrum,” Jason replied. “You’re just going to have to be direct about it and ask him what’s up.”</p><p>Charlotte looked at him unsure.</p><p>“What’s your name anyway?”</p><p>“Charlotte.”</p><p>He stuck out his hand and said, “Jason, pleased to meet you”. </p><p>Charlotte shook his hand, “And you,” she replied.</p><p>“Ok Charlotte. Here’s the plan. You’re going to put my number in your phone and you’re going to text me if you need anything. I expect you to report back to me the second you talk to him. If anyone can help you work through man troubles, it’s me.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled timidly at him, feeling embarrassed to have shared quite so much personal information with him, but she quickly took his information anyway. </p><p>“Ok let’s go, Greg is going to think I left him for a much younger man, if I don’t get back soon.” Jason said as he tugged Charlotte out of her chair.</p><p>They chatted as they rode the elevator together. As Jason went to exit on his floor, Charlotte held out the hanky, “what about this?”</p><p>“You keep it, but hopefully you won’t need it again anytime soon.” He gave her a wave as he stepped off at his floor and as the doors closed he called, “you remember to text me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey all - so I think I was channeling Dickens this week and not because this is perfectly written, but it is definitely on the verbose side ;)</p><p>Anyway I am into really getting a sense of the scene, characters and random everyday occurrences when I read, probably why I love Jane and I think this chapter is a bit of that. Hopefully you don't mind coming along for the ride. And for those of you who like a bit more action and less description, the next chapter will be chock full of goodies for you... or at least I think it will.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte spent the rest of the afternoon ruminating about the photos she’d found, in-between polishing off her chocolate bars and attempting to get some work done. Her cramps had gotten to the Advil and heating pad stage, but she doubted whether Sidney had either and she hadn’t thought to grab any from the store. Emotionally, she felt all over the place; one second she was irritable and barely able to hide it in the emails she quickly shot off and the next she was overwhelmingly sad. This wasn’t new, but a monthly occurrence, since she had gone off the pill.</p><p>When the work day was done, just after 6pm and later than normal because of a last-minute project Tom wanted her help with, Charlotte closed the laptop, avoiding all eye contact with the dreaded Eliza folder, and headed to the bedroom to hunt through what she had packed for some cozy joggers. She realized quickly she had done a terrible job getting ready for the week. Georgiana was right, she probably did need to get her ADHD checked because, aside from an overly sexy pair of pj’s, she hadn’t brought anything to sleep, or lounge in. Not shocking based on where her head was at every time she saw, or thought about Sidney. </p><p>She'd tossed all of her clothes out of her bag as she had searched through it and when she heard the condo door open, they were laying where they had landed, scattered across the bed and floor, as she stood staring frustratedly at them, her eyes teary. She quickly tried to scramble the mess she had made into a tidy pile, but her short arms were no match for Sidney’s long legs and speedy stride in response to her warbled, “in here” after he called her name. </p><p>Sidney stepped through the door frame and stopped, taking in the scene before him. Charlotte dropped her hands to her sides, letting go of the garments she had just collected. They fell to the floor in a heap around her feet where her eyes followed, dejectedly avoiding his gaze. Her cheeks were red from agitation. </p><p>“Charlotte, are you crying?” Sidney asked awkwardly across the room from her. He was dressed in an expensive suit, his tie askance. Charlotte guessed he had loosened it on his way in, as she took in his stiff, unsure posture and overall appearance. His chin was scruffy, just how she liked it, and his communicative brown eyes were searching and concerned, but also a touch guarded. She got the sense that he wasn’t prepared for any more drama today and she wasn’t either. Her emotions, however, seemed to have control at the current moment and all she could think to do was sadly croon, “I forgot to bring jogging pants,” as a few solitary tears rolled down her cheeks. </p><p>Sidney was clearly taken aback by this response and although it was clear he was trying to hold it in, she could sense the laughter in the crinkles of his eyes.</p><p>“It’s not funny,” she responded somewhat petulantly. “I have cramps and forgot to bring comfy clothes.”</p><p>“Charlotte, there is no way forgetting jogging pants is making you this upset. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I have PMDD, as well as a whole plethora of other disorders that can be summed up in three-, or four-letter acronyms, but I was trying to keep my crazy from you a little longer, since you seem relatively well adjusted.” She admitted. Her answer was half-way truthful and something she meant to share with him at some point down the road. She, however, left out the part of the story that was affecting her mood the most—the Eliza folder. It had stirred a jealousy in her she didn’t even know she was capable of, more extreme even than, whatever it was she felt, when she had walked in on George and Lydia mid coitus. Looking back on it, she couldn’t call it jealousy, or heartbreak, but maybe disappointment was the right word. She hadn’t loved George, that was one thing she was sure of now.</p><p>“PMDD?” Sidney shuffled from one foot to the other and looked at the ground for a moment. She was surprised that he managed to still give off such an attractive, robust energy even when utterly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Like PMS, but worse,” She summed up without wanting to go into too much detail.</p><p>Sidney’s shoulders fell and his jaw, that had been tight, unclenched, as he strode into the room and lightly took hold of Charlotte’s right hand to lead her across the small space to the closet. It was deceptively big when he slid the door open. The space was maximized with a custom organizer where Sidney’s clothes were neatly folded, or hung in the various compartments. He pulled the middle drawer open to show Charlotte two stacks of various work-out wear.</p><p>“These will most definitely be too big,” he said, as he sifted through one of the piles retrieving a pair of light grey sweatpants. “but they have a tapered cuff, so at least you won’t trip over them.” He handed the pants to Charlotte. She had been watching in awe from the moment his pristine closet had been exposed. She was such a slob that she couldn’t imagine her clothes ever being arranged so neatly and wondered for a moment how well suited she and Sidney actually were. As was the case with so many other thoughts lately, she pushed this from her mind and thanked him for the pants.</p><p>“Charlotte, I was hoping to take you on a date tonight, since we haven’t really had one yet,” Sidney said from behind her. “But I am guessing that’s not a great idea,” he gave her one of his small smiles as she looked over her shoulder at him, “so why don’t we wait a couple of days. Is there anything you would like to do this evening instead?”</p><p>“A date would be lovely, but you’re right, I’d much rather hangout here tonight. Could we get take-out and watch a movie?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Sidney responded. “What did you have in mind.”</p><p>“Leave that to me,” Charlotte grinned mischievously at him, feeling the dry streaks from her recent tears crack slightly as her cheeks rounded into a smile.</p><p>“Alright,” he said and ruffled her hair playfully. She’d forgotten she’d let it down before her clothing search and imagined it was quite the sight. </p><p>“I need to grab a quick shower. The switch for the blinds is on my bedside table, if you want to get changed. Meet you in front of the TV in half an hour?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Charlotte tucked her curls behind her ears in an effort to contain the craziness. Sidney gave her one last admiring head tilt that told her he didn’t mind her messy hair and made her blush all in one moment, then he headed out of the room. </p><p>In his absence Charlotte located the remote for the blinds and hitting the close button watched as a large screen came from the top of each window and slowly travelled down the glass almost completely blocking the light from outside. She had never seen black-out shades that were this effective and was thankful for the light streaming through the open doorway. She quickly took off her jeans and slipped into Sidney’s cotton joggers. They were a thick fleecy material and, when on, felt akin to being wrapped in a comfortable blanket. Sidney was right, they were much too big, but the elastic heel kept them from dangling beyond her feet. She also liked that even though they were clean and smelled of recent laundering, they also smelled like Sidney. She grabbed her favourite sports bra, that she had thankfully remembered, which wasn’t really meant for sports, but something she lounged around in when her breasts felt tender, as they currently did. It was also grey and had a thick black band on the bottom. She freed herself of her current push-up and wiggled into the more comfortable garment, feeling almost immediately better. </p><p>After she tidied her clothes in her bag, now cognizant that any mess she left in the condo would be distinctly apparent given Sidney’s level of tidiness, she grabbed her cell phone and found the number for her favourite take-out place. She was glad she’d gone out earlier, since it gave her a chance to better acquaint herself with her surroundings, including Sidney’s building and unit number. A young girl answered on the other end, happily running through the quick spiel Charlotte had gotten accustomed to. “Grace, it’s Charlotte, I’m looking to get delivery, but can you double my normal order and it’s not going to the usual address.”</p><p>“Charlotte!” the girl enthused. “It’s been a while. Are you having a party?”</p><p>“Um nope. Just you know… hungry,” Charlotte replied. She realized it was a ton of food, but they could eat the leftovers for days. </p><p>Grace giggled and Charlotte tried not be offended, as they finished the call, with Charlotte providing her credit card number and Grace confirming the order would arrive in 45 minutes.</p><p>Charlotte cozied up on the couch, still feeling crampy, they seemed to get worse at night, and pulled a blanket that was slung over the centre cushion around her bare shoulders. It didn’t take much for her to nod off lately, she attributed it to a sense of perpetual stress from the whole Eddie situation and was dozing when Sidney entered the room. His wet curls looked almost like tight ringlets at the front of his head where his hair was longer, while the sides waved in various directions. He hadn’t shaved and was still scruffy faced. </p><p>“Hello there,” she grinned dazedly at him. She glanced at the clock on the stove, “Food should be here soon.” And as if right on cue the buzzer sounded. </p><p>Sidney hit a button on his phone and the booming voice of the front desk man came through on speaker. “Hello, Mr. Parker did you place an order for what looks like quite the feast?”</p><p>Charlotte guessed that Sidney and this man were on friendly terms for him to be so casual with his remark. </p><p>“Sounds like we have, Steve. Send them up.” Sidney said, giving Charlotte a quizzical look. He grabbed a ten and five from his wallet and Charlotte was happy to see, that like her, he was a decent tipper.</p><p>When there was a light knock at the door just moments later, Sidney opened it to Tony, Charlotte’s normal delivery guy, who was holding five big brown bags of food awkwardly in his arms. He was young, early twenties at most and always overly friendly, but in an unassuming way, when he had dropped off Charlotte’s orders in the past.  </p><p>Sidney glanced at the food, taking in the amount of it and clearly astonished looked quickly to Charlotte before he maneuvered the bags into his arms and passed the tip money over. </p><p>“Hi Tony,” Charlotte waved forgetting she was only wearing a sports bra. Tony gave her a polite somewhat bashful wave back, clearly happy to receive the attention before Sidney closed the door on him with a sidelong, slightly jealous glance at Charlotte. </p><p>“Oh, my gawd, you’re not jealous of Tony!?” she teased and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Charlotte, you’re waving at another man while only wearing a bra. You’re damn right I’m jealous.” Sidney joked back sternly, but Charlotte could tell he was partly serious and it took quite a lot of effort in that moment for her to bite her tongue on the Eliza folder. She did though. She wanted to be prepared and in the right frame of mind when she brought it up. So instead she responded with, “It covers more than my bathing suit does and need I remind you, we’re not in the 1800s anymore, just in case you’ve forgotten.”</p><p>Sidney crossed the room and came in to kiss her, resting his large hands on either side of her bare waist. She was surprised at just how much of her body they covered in that gesture and appreciated the tingle it sent through her. Even so, she cut the kiss short by pulling away and giving him a peck on the nose.</p><p>“Oh, there will be none of that this evening, Sir. Nope, tonight is for feasting and all I want in me is copious amounts of food, so let’s eat,” she pushed past him and tore into the first bag she came up to. Sidney rolled his eyes, but sidled up to the counter beside her eyeing the brown bags in front of them. </p><p>“Charlotte,” he glanced over at her. “What could you have possibly ordered that would fill five rather large take-out bags?”</p><p>“Just the best Asian food the city has to offer. It’s mix of Japanese, Thai, Korean and Vietnamese. I love so much of their menu I usually get one of everything and eat leftovers for like a week. I guess I forgot how much food it is because I asked them to double the order, but I couldn’t risk you eating any of my Kimchi fries, now could I?” She said excitedly as she handed him his own box of the aforementioned delectable dish. She had always loved in movies how people ate straight out of the cute cardboard takeout containers the rice and noodle dishes came in and mimicked this every chance she could. </p><p>“Oh yes, that would be a travesty now wouldn’t it,” he said mocking her slightly.</p><p>“Do you have a tray, or something?” She asked ignoring him and when Sidney handed her a circular, wooden, bread board with a handle on one end, she happily accepted. “You can grab us wine, while I do this,” She said arranging a mix of boxes on the board. “Red please.”</p><p>It didn’t take very long before she had a smorgasbord of deliciousness laid out on the coffee table in front of them. Sidney had procured the wine she had requested and they both settled down on the couch ready to tuck into the exorbitant amount of food before them. Sidney, however, looked hesitant and unsure where to begin. </p><p>“Start with the Kimchi fries,” Charlotte said opening her carton. “They’re the only thing that doesn’t reheat well.”</p><p>Sidney followed her instruction while she watched as he took his first bite. He looked as she guessed he would have as a preteen, with the giant grin that spread across his face and a magical little twinkle in his deep, and generally serious, brown eyes. </p><p>“Good right?” She laughed at him and took a bite of her own. The cheese, BBQ pork and caramelized Kimchi were even more delicious with the serious period cravings she had, making her instantly relax back into the sofa, savouring the bite.”</p><p>“How have I never had this before?” Sidney asked before he loaded up his fork again.</p><p>Charlotte shrugged and gave him a crooked grin. When she’d swallowed, she said, “Oh we’re invited to a party at Babington’s on the weekend. I said we would go. I’m meeting Georgiana tomorrow to borrow a party gown from her. Apparently, it’s fancy dress.”</p><p>“Oh, another one of Babber’s posh events.” Sidney responded. “Guess I’ll need to get my tux from the dry cleaner.”</p><p>“Tux?” Charlotte looked at him wide eyed, “so it’s that kind of fancy?”</p><p>“Babber’s parties usually are. Full of young celebs and trust fund kids, who are just outgrowing their prime.” He gave her a little frown, “but of course I will go with you.”</p><p>They spent the night passing noodle, chicken and rice dishes back and forth and jokingly feeding each other Sushi and Chicken Balls. When it was finally time for the movie, Charlotte puffed out her bloated belly and smiled at him, “well, if there’s one good thing about today, it’s that this is only a food baby.”</p><p>Sidney just smiled and lightly rubbed the soft skin of her stomach sending chills throughout her body.</p><p>********</p><p>Charlotte made it through the next morning snacking on a cold sampler plate of the previous evenings meal, while she did her best to avoid the Eliza file folder. She didn’t like to move it from the desktop in case, for whatever reason, Sidney went looking for it, but also found that the icon itself seemed to have grown overnight. She knew it was all in her head, but when Sidney was not in her presence, the idea of this little digital image, and what it housed inside, made her want to rip her hair out. The feeling had abated the night before, as they had laughed over the huge meal she had purchased, the leftovers of which barely fit in Sidney’s tiny fridge, and cuddled while watching a Theo James flick that she tried hard not to look too engrossed in, even if she was ogling the main character from start to finish. Jason had texted halfway through for an update on her chat with Sidney and she surreptitiously typed back the word tomorrow, which Jason replied to with a chicken emoji. She sent back a thumbs-up and flipped her phone over trying to decipher the look on Sidney’s face from her peripherals.</p><p>Luckily, she had started work early that morning, so she could take an extra long lunch with Georgiana and was more than happy when it was time to shut the laptop and head out the door. They had decided to meet at Pusateri’s for a quick bite, since it was close to Sidney’s place and Georgiana could drive them to her townhouse from there. </p><p>As she approached the restaurant/grocery store, Charlotte caught sight of her friend perched on a high stool-like chair at a round two-seater in front of a curved window that provided a view of the busy street. Charlotte waved and walked quickly into the little section of the eatery meant for diners. </p><p>“George!” She hugged her friend before the other could even move from her chair.</p><p>“You’re in a shockingly good mood,” Georgiana replied.</p><p>“Happy to see you, but as for the rest we need to chat.”</p><p>Charlotte explained the whole Eliza photos on the computer situation and watched as Georgiana’s lips, which were adorned in a dark purple shade of lipstick, went from a small shocked circle to a frown of concern as the story progressed. Once she had processed everything, Georgiana rested her hand lightly on Charlotte’s arm and gave her a serious look, as she simply stated, “You’re talking to him about it tonight, Charlotte. You’ll go crazy about it until you get it out in the open.” </p><p>The two shared a veggie and hummus sandwich and caught up on everything that had been going on, since they’d seen each other last. Charlotte told Georgiana all about her run in with George and the weird comment he had made about Sidney and Eliza currently being a couple. Surely it was just old information on his part, but it was still slightly concerning. Georgiana admitted to feeling a little smothered by Clara’s constant presence and hoped she would get a job soon just to get her out of the house every now and again. Charlotte nodded at this over her coffee. She definitely understood needing alone time. But when Georgiana also brought up her concern that Clara might get too drunk at Babington’s upcoming soiree, all Charlotte could do was shrug. She had no interest in saying anything that may get back to Clara, or offend Georgiana in the long run, when she was no longer worried about the party. They continued to chat as they gathered their things and headed to the car that was parked just down the street. </p><p>The drive wasn’t long and Charlotte was happy to quietly take in the sights as they made their way to Roncesvalles; George wasn’t a skilled driver by any means and liked to give her full attention to the road. </p><p>It was warm and people were out and about enjoying the sun. This was exactly the kind of day Charlotte loved to spend in the city, strolling down the street in flip flops enjoying a patio, breakfast place, or browsing shop windows. And Roncy was one of Charlotte’s favourite spots. She had coveted Georgiana’s home since the day her parents had bought it for her. As they stepped through the front door, she got that same envious feeling she always did. The unit was modern cozy with concrete floors and counters that went perfectly with the warm woods and leathers that furnished the space. There was a sleek fireplace in the corner that was almost always on. The same went for the indie playlist that piped through every room via an expensive sound system and was playing as they entered the house.</p><p>They didn’t head to the couch to enjoy a pot of tea, like they normally would, since Charlotte had limited time and because Clara was currently splayed out on it, having a mid-day nap. Instead, Georgiana led Charlotte up to her closet, which took over the entirety of one of the small bedrooms on the second floor.</p><p>“Ok,” she said swinging the door open, “have your fill and think black tie. Nothing short and sequined.”</p><p>“Georgiana let it go! I was nineteen and how was I supposed to know an invite to a birthday party hosted by your parents really meant fancy gala and not your typical teenage-like celebration.” She shot her friend a dirty look, but brightened as she entered the room that was top to bottom full of designer clothes and shoes.</p><p>She spotted where the dresses were hung based on the sheer amount of colour, material and texture that filled that part of the room. She was initially drawn to a slim fit red number that she passed to Georgiana to hold onto. She also handed over a simple black dress, the back of which had a sheer section with delicate detailing that gave it a vintage feel, and a long emerald green V-neck that flowed into a full skirt. It was the last dress she saw though, that she immediately fell in love with. It was white with small black polka dots and boning at the waist that followed to the distinct contoured breast cups. Black buttons ran between the cups and down to a black sash just above the skirt that was a voluminous A-line. And best of all, it had pockets. </p><p>“This is the one,” Charlotte said spinning to face her friend and watching as the tulle in the full skirt floated through the air after her. “I have never once had a dream of being a princess, not even when I was little, but this dress, well I now get the appeal.” Charlotte held it up to her body facing a gold, framed, oversized, full-length mirror in the corner of the room, while Georgiana lifted Charlotte’s hair up off her shoulders.</p><p>“That man of yours is definitely not going to be thinking of his ex in the photos when he sees you in this, that’s for sure,” Georgiana commented staring at her friend’s reflection for a moment before she headed to the other side of the room to hunt up a garment bag to send the dress home with Charlotte in. As she rifled through boxes on the floor to find the right sized bag, she called over her shoulder, “Don’t forget about shoes!”</p><p>Charlotte watched her own eyes light up at the thought of matching heels and did a little excited dance, as she headed to the rows of shoe racks to pick out the perfect pair. She hoped she wasn't making too big a deal of this party, but the idea of it and her upcoming date with Sidney made her enthusiastic to get through the next couple of days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date night :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday came quicker than Charlotte would have thought. Construction at the site was ramping up and her days were only getting busier. Things with Sidney had been quietly easy, as both plodded through the work week, expectant for the upcoming weekend. There was, however, a constant current of energy in her that could only be attributable to his presence, like static waiting to break free. Even if their evening consisted of the two of them watching reality TV with only their shoulders touching, based on how they were seated on the couch, his legs outstretched on the coffee table and her legs bent, knees high in front of her chest, seemingly the picture of calm and ease, her insides churned and arm hairs stood on end from the force of the latent electricity within her.</p><p>When not in his vicinity and able to think straight, she did wonder what their next steps would be in terms of Eddie; she couldn’t stay here forever and even if Sidney headed up North again next week, he couldn’t be with her 24/7. She had started to hatch a plan, so he would no longer have to shoulder the burden of keeping her safe; she feared it was taking a toll on him. Stage one was installing an alarm at the cottage. She had called her parents and let them know about the whole situation, even though she didn’t want them to panic, she did want to get their consent before she booked the appointment with the alarm company. She was happy to cover the cost, since she was actually getting a paycheque now and she realized her parents couldn’t swing yet another added expense due to her. </p><p>She hadn’t fully formed stage two, or beyond, of said plan, but she felt good getting at least one thing accomplished and had made arrangements for the installation without mentioning it to Sidney. Although, things felt good, she did sense an underlying tension in him, as if there was something he was keeping from her. He was often quiet and ruminating and she was sure she had smelled smoke on him when he returned from work in the evening, each day seemingly slightly later than the one before. </p><p>She pondered all of this while she flounced her curls and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She’d chosen an ensemble of tight black jeans and a loose, sequined, v-neck string tank with a casual blazer over top. She was satisfied with the look, feeling more herself than she had in days. Grabbing her purse, she slipped into a pair of black heeled ankle boots and headed out to meet Sidney at the restaurant, as planned.</p><p>They’d chosen Gio Rana’s for their first official date night. It was Charlotte’s favourite Italian place because, not only was the food delicious, the atmosphere so perfectly captured Charlotte’s essence. It was as if whoever owned the restaurant, crawled right in her brain and tailored the look specifically to her charmingly, eclectic, yet curated style. And, it was what she was most excited to share with Sidney. The eatery had once been an old bank. Now affectionately known as “The Nose” by patrons, it featured a few two-seater tables flanked by a huge wine rack in what used to be the original vault. A Rubenesque portrait hung on the opposite wall. Charlotte had always admired it. In the summer they played movies through a projector on the brick building’s exterior, that edged the patio. It was the main seating area, however, that had won Charlotte’s heart, as it played on her love of twinkle lights and dim lighting in general. The little white bulbs were strung frantically across the dining room and were made even more ambient when paired with the bronze and crystal chandeliers that lined the bar. </p><p>Charlotte’s body was thrumming with excitement, as she jumped into her Uber for the forty-minute drive to Leslieville. She tapped her feet and quietly watched the throngs of people on the sidewalk heading home from their day jobs, or other activities. She always found it interesting how fast people in the city walked. She tended to do most things on the slower side of the spectrum and found the bustling crowds that often inhabited the city’s streets and transit, intimidating. After daydreaming most of her ride away, Charlotte caught sight of the large nose over the restaurant's entrance way, from which it got its nickname. </p><p>“Thank you,” she waved at her driver, who she had casually smiled at when she entered the vehicle and quickly forgotten about almost immediately, while lost in thought and sensory overload of rush hour mayhem.</p><p>The strut of her walk to the building and inside was one she normally only had after an exceptionally good workout, but today it was brought on by finally feeling human again, now that her period was gone and a bravado, she had worked up in anticipation of confronting Sidney, not only about the Eliza folder, but also about whatever else it was that was stressing him out. Before that, though, she planned on having a great dinner and gazing at how good, she was sure he would look, across the table. </p><p>Stepping up to the hostess stand she greeted the young women who stood waiting to assist her. She was tall, blond, thin and maybe all of eighteen.</p><p>“It should be under Parker.” Charlotte smiled wondering if her previous assessment of her looks that day still stood with this T-swift look-a-like in close proximity.</p><p>The knowing grin that played across the girl’s face, as Charlotte provided the last name for their reservation, made it clear that Sidney was in the restaurant and Charlotte glanced up to see if she could spot him. It wasn’t difficult, since she had basically acquired a Sidney radar that seemed to ping under her skin whenever he was in the area. His head was down and he was looking at his phone. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Charlotte told the girl, waving her hand in the air. “I see him. Thanks!” Mimicking her earlier swagger as best she could, with the slight hit to her confidence that she’d just received, she made her way to the table. It was under a large chandelier that looked like a giant tangle of string lights reminiscent of something from a fairy kingdom. Seeing his beefy frame under such a delicate and whimsical light fixture reminded her of visiting the Pre-Raphaelite exhibition at the AGO and staring in awe at a Waterhouse painting for an immeasurable amount of time. Only one word could describe it - magical.</p><p>She managed to sneak up on him and leaned in giving him a peck on the cheek with a quick hello, as she ran her hand across his wide shoulders, then rounded the table and settled into her seat. She was happy to see his eyes brightened when he took her in. </p><p>“You look great, Heywood.”</p><p>“Thank you. You as well. Soooooo, what do you think?” She did a Vanna White arm raise in the direction of the dining area, so he’d understand what she was referring to.</p><p>“Unexpected. Quite like you, Charlotte.”</p><p>“How so?” Charlotte asked and as she watched Sidney ponder his answer, she clarified, “I mean me. What is unexpected about me?” She tried not sound self-conscious, but she wasn’t sure how to take that description of herself.</p><p>Sidney gave her his patented, almost non-existent smile. The one that made her heart throb, but also question if he was making fun of her at the same time. Then he placed his hand on hers, which was resting on the table and said, “I never know what you’re going to say, or do next. And just when I think I have you sorted, you do something completely different than anything I would ever guess at. I like it.”  </p><p>“Well, you’re not alone there. You’re also a bit of a mystery to me, you know.”</p><p>“I am?” He asked, half of his small smile quirking into a one-sided grin.</p><p>“I feel like I know very little about you. I mean, I like what I do know, but um you have a tendency to be a bit reserved and I get the sense you often keep things to yourself.”</p><p>Sidney’s expression faded to a more serious look and Charlotte guessed that he had heard this comment before. </p><p>“Ok. Well, let’s rectify that. What is it you would like to know?”</p><p>Charlotte eased into her line of questioning with, “What type of work do you do that brings you into the city? I know it can’t be the coffeehouse based on the hours you’ve been pulling.”</p><p>“Oh right. I’m sorry Charlotte. I forget sometimes how new this is. How little I’ve actually told you about myself. The coffeehouse is a bit of a pet project really. I am hoping it can be more. Coffee is my passion, as silly as that sounds. But otherwise, I do freelance business consulting. A rather large company needed my services this week and I couldn’t turn them down. I am helping the CEO navigate a very important and confidential, I might add, merger.”</p><p>“Wow. And I got excited about updating the placement of the take-out menu signage by an inch the other day. Seems fairly insignificant in comparison.”</p><p>“Don’t do that. Don’t compare yourself based on something so trivial as what I do to make money. Believe me, that’s not the way to measure success in life.”</p><p>“So how would you measure it then?”</p><p>“Personally? By doing something I’m passionate about every day. Surrounding myself with real people. The kind who make your life better because they’re in it. You know that kind of thing.” He smiled at her playfully. </p><p>There was another question already forming on Charlotte’s lips when the waitress came by for their drink order. She was a chipper, small brunette with a tidy little face and a huge smile. When she spoke, she addressed both Sidney and Charlotte, but Charlotte noticed how her gaze rested on Sidney a moment longer than it should have.</p><p>“Red wine good?” Sidney asked and Charlotte nodded in return. He ordered a bottle and then relaxed slightly in his seat as their server practically skipped away from the table.</p><p>“Did you have another question?”</p><p>“I’ve forgotten it, but um about what you were just saying, is this a new way of life, so to speak, or…” Charlotte let her words trail off as she often did.</p><p>Sidney didn’t seem to notice, but replied, “Oh, you got that did you? One of those things I keep to myself, but my ex, well, she wasn’t a great person. Very preoccupied with status, money, what other people thought of her. When we broke it off, sorry, when she cheated on me, I reassessed my priorities.”</p><p>“And how long ago was that.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t want to mention it because I know what you’ll say. Because it is exactly what I thought of you and your ex, but before you do, please know that I didn’t rush into this with you and you are not a rebound.”</p><p>“Okaaaay. How long.”</p><p>“Six months.”</p><p>“Well, that’s longer than George and I, so…”</p><p>“Charlotte, we were engaged.”</p><p>Charlotte let out a slow whistle of air like a balloon deflating, “Ya, that makes a difference.” She was quiet for a moment and then spoke, more to herself than him and before she even realized what she was saying. </p><p>“Is that why you have the Eliza folder? Are you not over her yet?”</p><p>“Charlotte, she is vapid, self-obsessed and manipulating. I don’t know why I didn’t see it when I was with her, but I can assure you that there are definitely no fond feelings left there. Can you back up though, Eliza folder?”</p><p>Charlotte nodded shyly at her slip-up. She had meant to explain how she had found the folder, so as not to sound like a complete snoop, jealous girlfriend, or all-around psycho. </p><p>“It’s on the desktop of your computer. I didn’t mean to look, but, well, curiosity got the better of me.”</p><p>Sidney took a moment, resting his forehead in his palm, the elbow of that arm was propped on the table and now supporting the weight of his head. He spoke her name tiredly from this position, as if too worn out to look in her direction, then finally righted his posture and set his apologetic brown eyes on hers. </p><p>“I am an absolute tool. I forgot that was there. See, Eliza is a wanna-be model. She’s booked some small jobs and, truthfully, I hope she gets what she is after there, but, anyway, she is constantly updating her Instagram trying to get her face in front of someone who’ll help her make it big. Her and Crowe still speak.” He rolled his eyes at this, “And she asked me, through him, to send her all the pictures I had of her. I would have dropped them on the cloud and been done with it, but she’s weird about that too. Long story, somewhat shorter, I needed to get a back-up drive big enough to put them on and I just hadn’t gotten around to it with everything you and I had going on.”</p><p>“Can I get your orders?” Their perky waitress chimed in popping up almost out of nowhere.</p><p>“Sorry, we haven’t even looked.” Sidney gestured to the menu.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Charlotte muttered and shook her head in the direction of their retreating server.</p><p>“What? Did you need something, or about the pictures?”</p><p>“Neither. It’s about George because apparently one unexpected run-in with my ex isn’t enough in a week. What on earth is he doing here? I couldn’t drag him here when we were together, but now…” she scrunched up her nose as if she smelled something rank, while looking over Sidney’s shoulder, then not wanting to be seen, tried to cover her face with her hair. </p><p>“Which one is he?” Sidney asked, in a tone she wasn’t sure of. Jealousy, curiosity, whatever it was came out flat and a tad banal, which was unlike his usual rich, accented voice. He glanced behind him in the direction Charlotte had previously been focused on.</p><p>“Too tight plaid shirt, skinny jeans, big butt.” Charlotte kept her head down as she spoke.</p><p>“I was right in my earlier assessment; he looks like an idiot.” Sidney said teasingly, trying to catch Charlotte’s eye and ease the tension. Charlotte appreciated his effort and gave him a quick smile in return.</p><p>“Let’s just pretend he’s not there and we should probably look at these, or our server might just snap and lose her cheery façade.”</p><p>“Fair point. So, what’s good?”</p><p>“I was thinking the Risotto Balls and Brussel Sprout Slaw. The Gnocchi is good. Do you like Gorgonzola?”</p><p>Sidney didn’t have a chance to answer, before they were interrupted, yet again. </p><p>“Charlotte, wow twice in one week! You remember Lydia right?”</p><p>“I do.” Charlotte eyed George and Lydia, who stood over their table. George looked back and forth from Sidney to Charlotte and back again. His movements quick and excited, reminded Charlotte of a meerkat. She had hoped he would move on with no further need for small talk, but for whatever reason he continued to gaze at them, while Lydia clung to his arm and glanced around her, as if she were looking for someone. Sidney’s eyes were trained on Charlotte. His expression somewhat placid, so that she couldn’t guess what he was thinking. She finally sighed and said, “Sidney this is George and his girlfriend Lydia. This is Sidney.” She awkwardly motioned in Sidney’s direction, not wanting to address Lydia, but judging it too impolite to pretend she wasn’t there at all.</p><p>Sidney nodded curtly at George.</p><p>“Oh right! You said you were friends.”</p><p>Sidney cocked an eyebrow at George, but politely retorted “we’re dating actually and if you wouldn’t mind, we were just in the middle of something.”</p><p>Lydia perked up at this, her attention now on Charlotte and Sidney, as she whispered something in George’s ear. George tried to look and listen to her, while he energetically apologized to the table, not seeming sorry at all, for the intrusion. Then he took Lydia by the elbow and led her towards the patio, as she continued to rapidly chatter at him. </p><p>“Thank you,” Charlotte whispered to Sidney.</p><p>“Am I forgiven for being such a dolt?” he asked.</p><p>“Almost,” she crookedly grinned back at him. The tension in her had eased the moment George had backed away from the table, leaving her more relaxed than she’d been all week. Sidney’s reserved nature felt suddenly comforting after being faced with George’s outlandish behaviour.</p><p>“What’s this about friends?” Sidney asked with the same flirty teasing tone in his voice that she had just used.</p><p>“Can I say that our dating was need to know info and at the time he didn’t need to know?”</p><p>“You can, but I plan on showing you just how much more than friends we are, when we get home this evening. Just to make sure we’re both clear on where we stand.” His eyes darted to her lips then back to his menu as a slow grin spread across his face.</p><p>Charlotte tried to give him a feisty look back, even though she was sure he couldn't see it. Which she decided was lucky because she could tell the devious expression she tried to send his way had come off awkward and excited instead, based on the warmth that had spread to her cheeks, and other areas of her body, in response to his statement and the glance he had just directed at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a little out there and was very unexpected. I hope its not too over the top :)</p><p>Also sorry for the delay. It was a busy week and a bit, but the next chapter should come much quicker.</p><p>Thanks again for reading and your great feedback! And as always, thank you for putting up with my atrocious grammar. I try to catch the errors, but inevitably miss some.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte enjoyed the rest of their date very much. She spotted George and Lydia only one other time. It was much later in the evening, as she and Sidney cleaned the remnants off their shared dessert plate. She watched the pair as they strode through the restaurant from the outdoor seating area and to the main entrance, noting how odd it was that they would have even come back inside, when the patio had its own exit. Lydia had her phone glued to her ear, while George peeked right in Charlotte’s direction, multiple times, on his way past.  </p><p>The drive home was quiet, but the car and air between Sidney and Charlotte sparked with energy. Charlotte guessed it wasn’t just her who was pondering Sidney’s earlier comment, as she watched his profile while he maneuvered through the busy streets. His firm jaw was tight and thoughtful. The dark hairs that peppered it, grown slightly longer than his usual scruff, were patchy across his lower cheek. Her eyes followed along his face to his nose. It was simple, strong and angular; somehow non-descript and unique in the same moment. From here, she took in his eyebrows, which were thick and curved the contours of his face, so perfectly, that even though she wasn’t religious, she could picture them being tenderly sculpted into existence by a god-like artist of some sort, as opposed to just another part of his DNA. She wondered what his parents had looked like and assumed they must have been attractive to make someone so stunningly beautiful. </p><p>“Charlotte, you’re staring at me.” Sidney glanced at her and grinned.</p><p>“I was. Yes. And giving me that look is definitely not going to make me stop.” </p><p>“I see,” he chuckled boisterously back. Then letting his eyes trail her body from top to bottom, he landed quickly on her face with one of his penetrative stares, before directing his gaze back to the road. “I hope you know what you’re in for when we get back to my place.”</p><p>“Ready and willing.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good because we wouldn’t be doing it, if you weren’t willing.”</p><p>Oh gawd! Charlotte thought. I hope I didn’t just agree to up-the-bum stuff because I am most definitely not ready for that. She considered the likelihood of that being what he had meant and then, with what she was sure was a bewildered and slightly shocked expression, she looked to him and said, “Ok I may have spoken too soon, if it’s bum stuff, I don’t want to do it.”</p><p>Charlotte had never heard him laugh as hard as he did at this. She watched in awe, as he wiped tears from the edges of his eyes.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?” he turned and she couldn’t read the look he gave her. It was brief and relaxed, but also charged in a way. And then it was gone. He reached over and ruffled her hair, like you would to your pet dog. A trademark sign of affection from him.</p><p>“So, wait,” Charlotte said, honestly still a little confused. “It wasn’t butt stuff?”</p><p>Sidney just grinned and looked out the window in front of him. He was silent for a moment, the lines by his eyes reflecting his mirth. As the gentle chuckles in his body subsided, he asked, “Charlotte, do you mind, if I ask you a personal question.”</p><p>“Sidney, is there anything more personal than butt stuff.”</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes. “You know you don’t say my name that often. I like when you do.”</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yes, really. So, can I ask you that question?”</p><p>“Oh, yup.”</p><p>“There’s no great way to say this, but did you have a chance to think over some sort of, well you know, birth control.”</p><p>It was rare to see Sidney flustered and Charlotte liked the way his voice hitched and went slightly higher as he spoke. </p><p>“I did. I called the doctor’s office and the receptionist asked her to refill my old prescription. Easy peasy. I picked them up yesterday, but they won’t have kicked in yet.”</p><p>“Good. Good.” He responded thoughtfully.</p><p>“Not ready for kids, then?” Charlotte tried to keep a straight, questioning face as she spoke, that suggested she was ready for children, which she most definitely wasn’t, and judging by the shocked look he returned her way, she had succeeded. </p><p>“I’m just joking.” She smacked his arm and, as they pulled into the condo’s underground lot, he made a mock-menacing expression in her direction and said,  “Oh, Charlotte, now you’re playing with trouble.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Sidney.” She made a point of using his name, as she teased him.</p><p>Once parked, Charlotte stepped out of the car and stopped for a moment straightening her clothes. That was all the time Sidney needed to round the vehicle and pick her up cave man style, as he had once before. He made a goofy growling noise, as he lifted her over his shoulder and she couldn’t help, but laugh even though she felt like an idiot.</p><p>“Ok put me down. This is ridiculous. We’re not living in the Paleolithic times here.”</p><p>“You asked for it, Charlotte.” He rumbled back at her and made his way to the building entrance.</p><p>Charlotte’s cheeks burned. She hid her face against his back. Sidney carried her to the first set of elevators, to and through the lobby and then to the elevators that led to his unit. She wondered if the concierge had seen them as they passed by. Her long hair dangled well beyond her head and made it difficult to see anything. She did recognize a familiar voice, when she heard the doors ping open, as they stood at the second set of elevators. Two pairs of men’s legs walked past them, as Jason’s fun and all-knowing lilt met her ears, “you two up to your usual shenanigans, I see. I hope you’re treating our girl well, Mr. Parker.” Before Sidney could comment, Jason finished with, “Charlotte, text me later.”</p><p>“I will,” she called from under her hair. Sidney stepped in the elevator and without setting her down, he said, “leave it to you to make friends in my building before I have.”</p><p>“Sidney are you going to put me down? I think all the blood in my body is currently in my head.”</p><p>With that, Sidney obliged and set her up right on her feet. Waiting just a moment before he pushed her curls out of her face and kissed her, as if it were the first time he had. The kiss started out light and tender. His lips grazing hers. He ran his hands down her body, lightly trailing the sides of her breasts until his hands rested on her waist. Then as she responded by nibbling his upper lip, the kiss became more urgent. Passionate. She pushed herself into his rock of a body, as his hands wrapped around her and made their way to her behind. </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte didn’t bother to separate, when the elevator doors slid open, but continued kissing and groping each other down the hall until they reached the condo where Sidney boxed her in against the door, an arm on either side of her shoulders. Charlotte squirmed pleasantly under his kiss, ready to be much closer and much less clothed. </p><p>“Inside,” She muttered, when they took a moment to come up for air. She could feel his erection through his suit pants in response to this comment, as he kissed her even more fervently than before. With his left hand he fumbled to unlock the door and pushed it open. They were barely through the threshold, as Charlotte wriggled out of her jacket and tank top amidst a flurry of hands, arms and kisses.</p><p>“Charlotte, the windows,” Sidney murmured into her hair and pulled her close.</p><p>“I don’t care.” She reached up to slip his jacket off his shoulders.</p><p>“Nope. I’m not sharing this view with the neighbours.” And again, he picked her up. This time lifting her from under the bum. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms over his shoulders. Carrying her this way, Sidney walked them into the bedroom. </p><p>“Wow, you sure do have stamina this evening. I know I am not heavy heavy, but you just lugged me all over this place,” She kissed his neck and his face while she spoke.</p><p>“Charlotte, I am not decrepit. I’m just not in my twenties, or even early thirties anymore, but you also make me feel like I could be.”</p><p>He sat on the bed with her arms and legs wrapped around him, while she was seated on his lap, as he reached for the shade's remote and pressed the button to lower them. Then slowing things down from their frenzied pace just moments before, he unhooked Charlotte’s bra, tossing it to the side and smiled as her ample bosom fell out. </p><p>“Charlotte,” he leaned back a bit to take in her breasts and then her face. He ran his hands through her wild curls and in a husky voice said, “what did I do to deserve you?”</p><p>Charlotte guessed that her initial thought of ‘well, first off you were born looking like Adonis’ might not be the answer he was looking for and because her loins were currently screaming at her to complete the task at hand, she shrugged her shoulders and leaned in to continue kissing him. He instinctively reached for her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples in such a way, that she had to break her lips free from his to arch her back and push her groin into his. </p><p>“Dear, gawd, that’s good,” she whispered, as she let her head fall back. She could feel long tendrils of her hair, as they swayed against her skin, which was at the moment sensitive to the slightest touch.</p><p>That was all Sidney needed to hear. Putting his hands under her armpits, he set her on the floor momentarily to quickly help her and himself out of their remaining clothing. </p><p>Charlotte was astonished every time she saw his naked body and again took it in with delight. She couldn’t decide what part she liked best. Of course, his erection was impressive, but it was his thick thighs, perfect bum and rolling muscular biceps that fought for number one on her list.</p><p>She pondered this, like she often did, with multiple tabs open in her brain at once. Her mind never letting her focus solely on the current moment. One part of her brain watched as Sidney grabbed a condom from the nightstand and the other assessed his various body parts with alacrity. He pulled her back on top of him, as he sat on the bed and unfurled the prophylactic over his very hard erection. </p><p>Charlotte suddenly became nervous and although she didn’t want to break the mood, she felt she needed to quickly explain her expertise at the position it seemed they were likely about to undertake.</p><p>“Um, I don’t think I am great on top.” She said awkwardly. “I have no rhythm and literally no idea what I’m supposed to do up there.”</p><p>Sidney brought her close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, then on the forehead. “I have seen your ex and I have a feeling that’s on him not you. If you want to try, I will guide you.”</p><p>She nodded cautiously not wanting him to think she was an inadequate lover, but how could he not, if this went anything like it had with George. Building her courage, she navigated herself on top of him, feeling his full girth, as she lowered herself down. She noted the quick intake of breath from Sidney, as she did so. Once settled he kissed her again slowly, running his hands along her back. He rested them on her waist, as she, with a bout of boldness, pushed his chest down, so his back was resting on the bed. He lightly used his hips and his hands to help navigate Charlotte, without being overbearing. She found his direction put her at ease and felt instantly more comfortable than previous attempts she had made in this position. It didn’t take long before she understood how the movements of her body worked with his and astonished, she looked at herself moving nimbly on top of him. Her eyes then moved to his firm and muscular form, where they lingered before landing on his face, which was trained on her. This time it was Sidney who wore a look of awe, similar to the one she found she often set on him. </p><p>He began to massage her breasts, which made her quicken her pace in anticipation and need. She kept her eyes on his, as she moved, intrigued as his expression changed displaying the pleasure, she was certain he felt. His lips were parted and his eye lids fluttered almost shut. Then his head tilted back as he moaned and pushed into her. She was so wrapped up in watching him and in the power, she wielded with her movements, that even though her body thrilled at his touch and the fullness of him inside her, when he climaxed, making possibly the cutest face she had ever seen, she did not reciprocate. This didn’t concern her in the slightest. She was actually more shocked she had orgasmed each of the previous times they’d been together, since that was not the norm for her. She slipped off of him contented that she had clearly satisfied this robust and sexually skillful man.</p><p>“You didn’t…” he said peeking at her out of his partially closed eyes.</p><p>“No, but I’m good,” she said peppily. “There’s always tomorrow.”</p><p>“There’s always tonight you mean,” he responded wearily pushing to his elbows. </p><p>“No. No. Relax. I’m good.”</p><p>Sidney hauled himself up. Gave her a peck on the forehead, his seemingly most used PDA, one that she was happily growing accustomed to, and said, “you’re not good, you’re amazing.”</p><p>Charlotte watched his backside and thighs as he headed toward the bathroom. One part of her brain was still thinking about which she preferred, even though she was sure she would never be able to decide, and was glad she didn’t actually have to.</p><p>******</p><p>The next morning, felt to Charlotte, like what she thought a wedding morning would. Sidney had gotten up early to go for a run and Georgiana was on her way to help Charlotte do her hair. Because Charlotte’s dress was so fun and distinctive, she wanted to do something very simple with her hairstyle.</p><p>As she waited, she remembered the evening before, still proud of her new prowess in the bedroom and how Sidney cuddled her big spoon, little spoon style, when they settled in for bed. His warm breath had been even and comforting as it fluttered her hair when he quickly drifted off to sleep, while she laid awake longer enjoying his heavy arm draped over her body. It was after one am, when she realized she hadn’t told Jason about her chat with Sidney, not that she had had time beforehand to do so. She quickly shot off a text hoping he wouldn’t mind the late hour. He didn’t seem to, as he responded somewhat quickly, happy to hear that everything had worked out. They sent a few messages back and forth before Charlotte set the phone aside to go to sleep.</p><p>When Georgiana finally arrived, Charlotte had chugged two cups of coffee and was bouncing off the walls. For whatever reason she was excited, but anxious about the night ahead. </p><p>“You’re here! Thank gawd. I am absolutely buzzing.”</p><p>Georgiana laughed, “I can tell. What’s got you all riled up.”</p><p>Charlotte, who shared everything with her friends, spilled the details of the whole evening before, including, what was for her, a new sexual adventure.</p><p>Georgiana happily hugged her friend. “Char, I’m so glad. I wasn’t sure about all this last time we chatted,” she waved her hand at the condo, but meant Sidney and the whole situation, “I’m glad you got it sorted. Definitely odd about George and Lydia. You think he’s regretting what he did to you? Maybe he wants you back?”</p><p>“No. I don’t think so.” Charlotte answered and hoped she was right. She wanted nothing to do with George, but also didn’t need another thing to worry about right now.</p><p>“Ok, so what do you want to do with your hair?” Georgiana asked changing the subject.</p><p>Charlotte showed her a few images she had pinned of celebs with simple, classy low bun hairstyles. “What do you think of this?”</p><p>“So, Gorg!” Georgiana responded, excited to mimic the look for her friend. Although she had enough money to never have to do her own hair, Georgiana was naturally good at hairstyling and Charlotte was happy to take full advantage of that fact. The skills needed to tame her own wild locks had always eluded Charlotte. It took no time for Georgiana to pull together the simple updo. She even helped with Charlotte’s make-up, choosing a bright fuchsia matte lip and simple liquid liner, Bambi, long-lash style eye, a la Zooey Deschanel.</p><p>“Sidney is going to die when he sees you like this. Is it too early for the dress and shoes?”</p><p>“Maybe a touch,” Charlotte responded. “But what the hell. I wanna see the whole shebang.” She winked mischievously at Georgiana, as if she was being the biggest daredevil by getting dressed hours early for a party.</p><p>Georgiana laughed and gave her friend an impromptu hug, “Oh, Charlotte, I love you!”</p><p>Charlotte squeezed her friend back to show she felt the same.</p><p>*******</p><p>Sidney had been gone for almost two hours when he finally entered the condo sweaty and worn out from a very long run. Charlotte had been waiting and jumped up at the sound of the door in anticipation, much like she imagined a 1950s housewife would. She stood, forming a huge smile with her bright pink lips, hands in her dress pockets, swaying the voluminous skirt ever so slightly. It felt almost mandatory to swish around like a princess in this dress.</p><p>Sidney stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. Stock still, he lingered in the entranceway in his sweaty gear, clearly unsure what to do.</p><p>“Charlotte, you look… If I wasn’t so sweaty… I… Wow. Just wow,” he finally spit out.</p><p>She grinned wider and swished more, “I love this dress!”</p><p>“I love you in that dress.”</p><p>Charlotte realized it was just an expression, but she only had to imagine removing the last three words and it made her heart flutter so much she was worried it might stop altogether. She was pretty sure she looked stunned and Sidney couldn’t playfully muss her hair, which it was clear he very much wanted to do. Instead, he smiled awkwardly at her then with shoulders pulled back and chest puffed, he nodded and said, “I’ll be right back. Quick shower.”</p><p>He hadn’t lied. He was showered and greeted her in only a pair of grey joggers, his curls still wet, within 15 minutes from when he had left. </p><p>She had been sitting on the couch doing her best not to muss her clothes, or hair. And felt slightly immature for it, reminded of holidays when her mother dressed her first than tackled her many siblings, so Charlotte had to patiently wait for them in her good clothes. She, of course, didn’t get the same reception then, as she did this time, which was a very seductive look from a very attractive man. Good thing since that previously would have been inappropriate she thought to herself.</p><p>“Sidney, stop what you’re thinking this instant. If I wreck this dress, first and foremost, Georgiana will kill me and if you mess up my hair, or make-up, I will kill you.”</p><p>“You said I could pay you back today and I intend to take you up on that.” He gave her a look that really should have been illegal and then closed the gap between the two of them, by stepping closer. With one of his large hands, he ran his fingers along her bare arm. </p><p>“Seriously. We need to wait ‘til later. I won’t be able to recreate this look.”<br/>
“That’s not a problem.” He said in a low voice. “I promise I won’t mess up anything on you.” Then standing with his back to the window and Charlotte’s back to him, he hiked the front of her dress up slowly, ensuring she was in fact onboard with the idea, as he made eye contact with her and she nodded before he slid her underwear down her legs. He ran his hands up past her knees to her thighs. Charlotte melted with his touch and she chose to believe that he could do as he assured. </p><p>One hand slowly found its way between her legs, the swift figure eights he began to draw, instantly making her press back into him, as he slipped his other hand easily into the right front cup of her dress and massaged her breast. It only took moments of his skillful movements, before Charlotte’s knees became weak and she felt on the cusp of orgasm. Sidney sensed what was coming and as his finger speedily focused on pushing her over the edge, his other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her upright. Charlotte felt the support and let her knees buckle, she pushed hard into his arm and groaned so loudly it hurt her throat. He continued a moment longer until she couldn’t take anymore and she grabbed at his arm to let him know she was satisfied. He slid his hand away from her, then wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her to face him. Resting his lips on her forehead, he murmured, “You, are by far the most gorgeous, intriguing woman I have ever met.” He let her quietly rest on him until she felt up to standing on her own. </p><p>“Wow,” she said in a hushed tone after a moment.</p><p>“And not a hair out of place,” he grinned proudly.</p><p>“You’re a real pro, my friend.” She rested her hands on his warm chest.</p><p>“What did I say about friends. I’ll have to think of other unique ways to show our more-than-friendness, if you keep that up.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve got me shaking in my heels!” She teased, then as she bent to pull her thong style underwear back in place, she said, “Seriously, I mean it though. Literally, my legs are jelly. No more until after the party.”</p><p>“You know you’re no fun, Heywood,” he grinned wickedly at her.</p><p>“Well, if you can show me how much more than friends we are, I can show you how much fun I can be, but after the party.” She gave him a sassy look back. “Now go get ready. I want to see you in your tux.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a quick little chapter that gets the party started :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte inhaled sharply when Sidney emerged from the bedroom dressed in his tuxedo. He was a mix of rough hard angles and a supple softness, from his prominent jaw line and the perfectly straight bridge of his nose, to the fluid water-like creases that ran down the front of his trousers and the expression that exuded from his eyes.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think? Will it suffice?” he asked, giving his jacket a little tug and setting a small unsure smile on her.</p>
<p>“Suffice? I think you’ll be the best-looking person there. But isn’t that always the case?”</p>
<p>“Not when you’re around,” he answered simply.</p>
<p>Charlotte blushed. She was well-aware that she thrived off verbal validation, which Sidney wasn’t the most forthcoming with. This little statement, however, made her turtle into herself in embarrassment and, at the same time as her cheeks coloured slightly, a small grin spread across her lips. Before she had fully recovered, Sidney reached for her hand and entwined it with his. </p>
<p>“Are you all ready?” </p>
<p>Charlotte grabbed her clutch and nodded, “I am now.”</p>
<p>“Alright, then.” He took the hand that had been holding hers and resting it lightly on the small of her back, walked with her to the door. </p>
<p>Babington had sent a car, even though Sidney had told him repeatedly that they were happy to grab an Uber. </p>
<p>“Is that a Rolls Royce?” Charlotte was from a car aficionado, but knew the shape and look of this vehicle instantly. The smooth grey exterior and rounded fenders screamed vintage elegance, but this didn't look like an antique.</p>
<p>“Mmmm hmmm. Babington likes to go all out for these things. That’s actually his father’s new car. It’s electric and costs a small fortune, or a medium sized fortune, actually.”</p>
<p>“And there’s a driver?” Charlotte whispered. </p>
<p>“Well, yes. How else did you think the car was going to get here?” He teased.</p>
<p>With a light pull on the handle, the door swung open with ease under Sidney’s firm grasp. He motioned for Charlotte to scoot in as he bent down, so the driver could see his face and said, “Hey Ben, how are you?”</p>
<p>Charlotte did her best at maneuvering the voluminous tulle skirt on her dress, making every effort to avoid wrinkling the fabric, or sitting on it an awkward way, while Sidney and the driver had a quick chat. They seemed to know each other well. Sidney must have taken Babington up on the car offer on previous occasions as well. </p>
<p>Ben was in his forties and had a formal air about him. Charlotte guessed it went with the job of driving for Babington Senior even though she hadn’t met him before. Sidney slid in the car beside her, once again taking her hand, but this time resting it on his leg under his own hand. The warmth and firmness of his thick thigh was apparent through the plush material of his trousers. Charlotte focused on this while her mind raced at what to expect for the upcoming evening. </p>
<p>The drive was a quick half-hour with, shockingly, no major construction, or traffic hold-ups along the way. The palatial residence, that loomed up possibly the longest drive-way Charlotte had ever seen, could only loosely be referenced with the term home, in her opinion, as its grandeur made it seem like something much less cozy and more opulent than the word suggested. The exterior was a creamy white. Large pillars flanked the main entranceway and the rest of the expansive building continued as far as Charlotte’s eyeline could take in, with two sets of five windows perfectly spaced on either side of the large portico. The car drove around to the back of the building and Charlotte noticed all of the other expensive vehicles they passed rolling up to the front doors. It all looked like some sort of vintage romance novel with the dim glow of twilight adding to the surreal feeling of the evening.</p>
<p>“I like to go in the back way,” Sidney said, explaining why Ben was pulling up around the house next to a beautiful garden with thin illuminated pools, surrounded by stonework and greenery and white wrought iron benches. “It’s less showy. I’m not really into all the fuss of being seen. If you’re ok with that.”</p>
<p>“More than ok.” Charlotte grinned at him and squeezed his leg. She was not one for being the centre of attention and was happy to be saved from the embarrassment that would likely ensue from placing her in such a situation.</p>
<p>“I knew there was a reason I liked you so much,” Sidney teased.</p>
<p>“There’s only one?” Charlotte shot back with a look of pretend shock quickly gracing her face.</p>
<p>“No, Charlotte, there many reasons. Just ask Babington. I have been extolling all of your virtues to him at no end. I think he’s sick of hearing your name, actually.” Sidney responded, this time seriously, with that look in his eye that made her heart hurt not to be kissing him.</p>
<p>“Well, I will gladly take his place, if you want to recite them to me,” Charlotte said, without thinking.</p>
<p>Sidney’s expression was momentarily quizzical before he responded, “Ok then. I will, but not now. It’s time to get this show on the road.” With that he thanked Ben and once out the vehicle, that cost significantly more than Charlotte expected to make over the next five years, he reached out his arm to help her extricate herself from the comfy leather seat she was awkwardly ensconced in. The quick flashes of light that followed, as she once again adjusted the material of her gown, now that she was standing and able to smooth out any ruffles made on the ride over, were startling. </p>
<p>She looked to Sidney. </p>
<p>“Media,” he said. “Babington invites them to drive awareness for whatever charity he is supporting at the time, but since they know there are often people of public interest at these things, they take photos of whoever and whatever they can.”</p>
<p>The flashes had stopped. “Looks like they realized we’re no one of importance.” Charlotte gave him her biggest mega watt style smile.</p>
<p>“Well, they’ve clearly mistaken in your case.” </p>
<p>Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. Although she enjoyed the sentiment of his affirming words, she also wasn’t great with accepting compliments. She knew it was a bit of an oxymoron, but had gotten accustomed to the fact that there was no part of her personality that was straight-forward.</p>
<p>As she contemplated this, Sidney had led her to the house in a very dignified, but also slightly casual fashion. His posture was poised and erect, but his fingers were relaxed in the firm way he clasped her hand between them, while his gait had the slight hint of a smooth swagger. </p>
<p>The door they entered led to a grandiose and bustling kitchen. The space was teeming with waitstaff and cooks, preparing an inordinate amount of delicate looking hors d’ oeuvres. The scent of which was tantalizing and filled the air immediately as they stepped in the room. Amidst the hub bub, Charlotte spied Esther in an elegant black dress, that made her fair skin and red curls pop, directing the staff on where to take what.</p>
<p>“Wow, she’s really in her element.” Charlotte said more to herself than to Sidney.</p>
<p>Esther caught sight of them at almost the same moment and came rushing over to give her friend a welcoming hug.</p>
<p>“So, you skipped all the hoopla of the step and repeat, I see.”</p>
<p>“Step and repeat?” Charlotte looked from Sidney to Esther, as Esther responded. “Oh sorry. PR term. It’s like a red carpet basically. They’re making everyone walk through and get their picture taken as they arrive.</p>
<p>“Not sad I missed that then. So, what are you doing back here?” Charlotte motioned at the chaotic kitchen around them.</p>
<p>“Babbers asked me to help out with Marketing, PR and general project management. The caterer had an issue and we were just sorting it out. To tell you the truth, I think he only did it because he’s trying to warm me up to this gargantuan castle. I won’t come here on regular date nights. It’s the kind of place where you’d likely run into a ghost on your way to the bathroom in the middle of the night, or get lost down one of the many corridors, never to be heard from again.”</p>
<p>“Did we just exchange bodies? None of that is anything I ever expected to hear from your lips, Esther.”</p>
<p>“Wait until you see the place. It would intimidate even the hardiest of souls,” Esther remarked back.</p>
<p>A quiet laugh from Sidney, reminded Charlotte he stood beside her. She realized she had gotten caught up in her own little Esther bubble, as she tried her best to focus, with the din of the busy catering crew and party beyond pulling at a fraying edge of the little bit of attention span, she currently had available.</p>
<p>“Ok come on. There’s no point spending the evening in here,” Esther said, placing herself between both Sidney and Charlotte and wrapping an arm around each, as she directed them through a pair of double doors that opened into a grand foyer, like Charlotte had never seen before. </p>
<p>There were people everywhere. The lighting was dimmed, with candle sticks in candelabras enhancing the glow of a giant crystal chandelier that hung in the centre of the room, where two winding staircases converged. Beyond this room she could see another, with a large fireplace at one end and a wall that clearly housed some sort of retractable sliding door, but was currently wide open to another part of the garden where a bar had been set-up, as well as a stage with DJ equipment. The house was a cohesive mix of modern and vintage architecture and décor that somehow worked together in a very unexpected way.</p>
<p>Servers wandered through the crowd with trays of champagne. Esther caught the attention of a young girl passing by and selected a fluted glass for Sidney and Charlotte, then grabbed one for herself as well. Charlotte guzzled hers as quickly as Esther had passed it over. The bubbles that floated along her tongue to her throat were heavenly. She knew what her friend meant by intimidating. Not only were her surroundings lavish to the extreme, but the party go-ers that were steadily filling the room around her, were clearly the upper echelons of society. She guessed that no one else had to borrow their outfit for the evening and feeling a little insecure, tucked her hand back into Sidney’s. He leaned close and whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“Did I mention how stunning you look tonight?”</p>
<p>She grinned up at him, appreciating the compliment, but her attention was quickly diverted.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” she whispered in shock. “I think Theo James is here.”</p>
<p>Esther laughed loudly behind her, while Charlotte could sense Sidney rolling his eyes, but her laser focus was set on the crowd in front of her looking to pinpoint the well-known profile of her celeb crush.</p>
<p>"Alright," Sidney conceded. "Let's go see what this Theo you keep babbling about has going for him, or I am sure I won't hear the end of it. But I may need something stronger than this first." He drained his glass. Then looking to both Esther and Charlotte he said in a jovial way, with only the tiniest hint of exasperation, "To the bar and then our Theo James hunt begins."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party continues...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright,” Sidney called back over his shoulder, as he led the girls in the direction Charlotte was sure she had spotted Theo headed. “If I am galivanting with you all over this party in order to find your celebrity crush, I am going to need a drink or two. Also, should I be at all concerned here. I mean if I were a jealous man…”</p><p>Charlotte cut him off, “If? Don’t you mean as a jealous man? And he is happily married. I just want to get close enough to see what he smells like.”</p><p>“Two drinks,” Sidney responded, rolling his eyes, “I am definitely going to need at least two drinks for this.”</p><p>Esther followed closely behind Charlotte, so the latter could hear her tinkling happy laughter, as Sidney closed the gap between the three of them and the bar. </p><p>“I’ll have two Glenfiddichs,” Sidney told the expectant bartender. “Charlotte, Esther what would you like?”</p><p>“A whiskey sour, please,” Esther announced. </p><p>Charlotte put her fingers up in a peace sign to say make it two without having to shout over the music that had started pumping. Sidney placed their order, as Charlotte noticed the always jovial Babington rounding Esther’s side and laying a loud wet kiss on her cheek. Esther pulled a sour face, making her drink order seem all the more appropriate, and disdainfully wiped the spot on her cheek with her hand where Babington had placed his lips. He laughed loudly in return. Clearly not phased by Esther’s less than welcoming reception. </p><p>“This snarky attitude is all façade you know,” Babington proclaimed wrapping his arms around Esther’s waist, while she gave Charlotte a playful look, that clearly said ‘oh, really?’ without her uttering a word. </p><p>“Or it’s because I don’t enjoy wet sloppy dog kisses on my freshly done face.” She said, placing a peck on his cheek to show she was, partially, teasing him.</p><p>“Touche,” he responded. “Well, that’s enough of our domestic bliss for the moment. I come bringing friends.” He waved his arm behind him where Georgiana, Clara and Crowe followed. </p><p>Both Crowe and Babington looked debonair in their tuxes, but it was Clara and Georgiana that stole the show. Hand in hand, the pair had a magical, otherworldly air about them. Clara wore a simple, airy black dress, her blond locks in a relaxed updo reminiscent of the 1940s with tiny wildflowers strategically placed throughout. Georgiana had chosen a cream Grecian looking gown, that flowed against her body with the slight breeze of the relatively still evening air, where they stood just outside the open wall that led into the mansion. Her hair was down, but in beautiful braids that went almost all the way to her waist with only a thin gold filigree headband to finish off the look. Charlotte guessed that Georgiana’s stylist, who she often went shopping with for events just like this one, had some hand in their overall aesthetic, which embodied the perfect balance of contrast and harmony.</p><p>Sidney passed Charlotte and Esther their drinks, as he double fisted his own. “Now I know you will all want to chat and catch-up, compliment each other and the like, but I have vowed to help my gorgeous girlfriend hunt down and sniff Theo James because I would do anything to make her happy, so we currently have no time for any of that. Are you in, or are you out?”</p><p>Crowe whistled loudly from the back of the group, “Sidney, have you by chance seen Theo James before?”</p><p>“I have not and couldn’t tell him from my great Aunt Gertrude, if I had to.”</p><p>“Well, I will caution you, this is a very slippery slope you’re about to walk down. I mean, if I had a chance with Theo James, I’d take it.”</p><p>Everyone laughed, but Sidney gulped down the rest of his drink and motioned to the bartender to fix him another.</p><p>Georgiana took a moment to give Charlotte a quick hug hello.  </p><p>“I had a feeling that dress would look to die for on you. Listen I know how you are with gifts, but you should keep it. It never suited me and it’s literally made for you," she quietly offered.</p><p>“What are you girls whispering about?” Clara squeezed in, as Esther closed their little circle and they began doing exactly what Sidney had just said they had no time for. Charlotte happily sipped her drink, it was going down very easily, and was surprised to see she was in fact ready for a refill, when Babington came over with a tray of shots, followed by a server, in a white button up and bowtie, carrying another tray full of drinks. Babington led a rousing cheers to the group, which seemed much less dignified than Charlotte had imagined he should act, hosting what she had assumed would be a somewhat uptight event, before the seven of them saluted each other with their shot glasses and then quickly tipped the dark liquid down their throats. Charlotte knew it was Jager before it hit her taste buds, just based on the smell alone. ‘Well, here’s to an interesting night,” she thought to herself, then added, ‘just don’t barf all over Sidney’s place again, or this place for that matter.’ She looked wide eyed at her surroundings in reaction to this nightmare of an idea.</p><p>Just then an upbeat song that Charlotte knew well, it being Clara’s favourite, boomed through two large speakers on either side of the stage. She looked to her friend automatically and was instantly caught by a large, blue eyed, doe like glance.</p><p>“Please, Charlotte,” her friend mouthed, her perfect cherry lips pouted ever so slightly. Clara had refined this look over many years and it often got her whatever she wanted. This instance was no different and Charlotte feeling guilty postponed her Theo search for just a little longer by conceding, “ok come on. One dance.”</p><p>The rest of the girls, waiting for Charlotte’s reaction, having heard it, sprung into action and the four of them headed to the empty dance floor. The song was one of those peppy ones that you couldn’t help, but groove to, and Charlotte who loved to dance, but who was also much more loose and reckless with her limbs than most people, bounced happily to the tune, while she knew that the strangers in her vicinity were likely silently judging her. </p><p>Esther could dance to any song and look good. Her sultry movements were elegant, but still fun. Charlotte watched her and wished she could be as graceful as her friend was. It was because of this, that she didn’t notice as Clara and Georgiana wrapped their arms around her, like children would, clasped hands on either side, and started dancing, ring-around-the-rosy style, with Charlotte in the centre of their circle. Esther seeing this, snuck in between Clara and Georgiana and the three, raising and dropping their arms, spun around their friend laughing. Charlotte wondered what they looked like—witches, fairies or cult members was her best bet, but what she saw from her vantage point was nothing short of beautiful. All of them in their gowns, the expensive fabric flowing, as her friends danced around her merrily. She peeked up in Sidney’s direction. He was standing with Babington, who was talking in his ear, while Sidney stared intently in her direction. She blushed and waved, then attempted to escape, but even once free of the circle, Clara grabbed her hand and drew her back to the group to keep dancing. </p><p>One song somehow turned into five and the dance floor had become relatively full. Babington, Crowe and Sidney came to join the girls, handing out beverages that were quickly downed on their arrival.</p><p>Charlotte was shocked by Sidney’s dance moves. She knew he was skilled in the bedroom, but the fact that he could also work the dance floor was astounding, especially when his posture and movements were generally stiff and even a tad stilted in public. Dancing though, he moved with ease and she took it in as they bopped together to the current fast-paced tune that thumped through the speakers. As she leaned back and waved her arms to the music, he leaned towards her, his arms bent at the elbows and moving up and down in beat with the song. </p><p>Esther must have made this playlist Charlotte realized and was even more certain of it when the light, upbeat, indie song ended and a slow song came on. It was one the four friends had crooned loudly together on numerous occasions. </p><p>Charlotte was about to head to the bar to get a drink, when Sidney grasped her wrist lightly. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” He jokingly growled at her and pulled her tight to him with one arm to the side, leading her old-school style around the dance floor. His hand slowly moved down her back and sent a sweet chill through her body before he rested it just above her bum. It seemed to Charlotte, that dancing took no thought for him, and was merely second nature, as he effortlessly stared down into her eyes. It was this, and the look of his thick muscles in his fitted tux, that initiated a welcome, warm feeling in the pit of Charlotte’s stomach. She inched closer to him and stepped on her tip toes to place a quick peck on his lips, but when her lips lightly touched his, however, their cool, smoothness and her burgeoning arousal, resulted in her unexpectedly slipping her tongue into his mouth. He reacted in turn using the hand on her back to bring her closer to him (as close as two people could physically get) and kissed her deeply. She knew they should stop, as their passionate embrace was more PDA than she felt either of them sober would participate in, but also found it very difficult to make herself pull away. When she finally did, she grabbed his tie and lightly tugged on it, directing him towards the house. Making a momentary stop at the bar, she turned to him and slyly said, “do you think you can get a bottle of something?”</p><p>“Miss Heywood, what are you up to all of a sudden?”</p><p>Charlotte tried to be coy and gave him a wink, but she was fairly certain it didn’t come across the sexy way she intended. Knowing her, she probably looked more like she stepped on an errant Lego, but either way, Sidney got the point and rounded the bar, patting the bartender on the shoulder and slipping him what looked like a fifty, before he grabbed a half full bottle of whiskey and two rock glasses. With his hands full, Sidney cocked his elbow out, so Charlotte would know to tuck her hand in its crook. She felt, yet again, as if she were in an old timey movie, when she did this and as he led her through the busy room to a door by the back wall. Charlotte, whose hands were free turned the knob, then followed Sidney into a corridor that seemed like a completely different world, than the large room they left behind. The hallway was long, stark, with everything being off-white, and empty. The stillness a distinct contrast to the jumble of noise and activity of the vibrant party they’d just left.</p><p>“Woah, this place is huge and I see what Esther means,” Charlotte found herself speaking too loudly as the door behind them, when shut, blocked out much of the noise of the rest of the house.</p><p>Sidney gave her a light, but meaningful kiss on her temple and then began to walk down the hall, the sound of their footsteps seeming to bounce off the walls around them. He led them to the fourth door on the left and flicked the light. Charlotte wasn’t sure what she expected to see, maybe a leather clad study, or an expansive library that one might find in an old large house, but definitely not what she was confronted with. In the white glare of fluorescent track lighting, she saw two large washing machines and dryers butted up to a counter meant for folding clothes and in the centre of the room a simple table with four mismatched chairs. </p><p>“A laundry room?” Charlotte asked, a look of wonderment on her face. She couldn’t quite fathom what he thought she might be interested in doing in a laundry room, even though it was clear it was shockingly clean under the harsh lighting. And to that point, she thought, who looks good in fluorescent lighting aside from this man. It is truly unfair.</p><p>“It’s the only room down here that I am certain no one will come in. This is the second laundry room, where they wash pool towels and the like. The pool is farther down this hall, as well as a change room and the gardener has a storage area along here as well. I would love to show you the pool, but people always end up there at these things. This is the best place to be alone, if I judged your mood correctly. Would you rather go back to the party?” Sidney rambled. </p><p>“No. Definitely not,” she responded remembering why she dragged him here. And truthfully it didn’t matter what their surroundings were like, she didn’t plan on taking her eyes off him anyway. Should we have a drink?” She took the glasses from his hand and set them on the little table, then reached for the bottle and poured them each a very generous shot.</p><p>“Let’s play have you ever,” Charlotte said excitedly. She was definitely slightly more than buzzed at this point and was proud to have come up with a way to learn more about him without having to pry.”</p><p>Sidney laughed and ran a hand through his dark curls. </p><p>“If you’ve done the thing in question, you have to take a drink.”</p><p>“Alright, Charlotte. I’ll play. You go first,” he appeased her. Charlotte wasn’t sure, but the sheepish way he moved his head and the warmth she was sure she could see in his cheeks, made her think he might be embarrassed. This discombobulated her and she didn’t know what to ask, so she quickly went with, “Have you ever had sex in a laundry room?”</p><p>“Not yet. I haven’t,” He said with a knowing grin.</p><p>“That was a stupid question.” She said, sipping her drink. “Let’s call that getting warmed up,” her cheeks reddened at the innuendo in her statement, so she continued with. “I guess it’s nice to know you’ve never brought anyone else here.”</p><p>“Ha,” Sidney responded thoughtfully, “There’s a first for everything right? Good segue to my question, though.” He paused for a moment his words seeming to catch in his throat before coming out, “Have you ever been in love before?”</p><p>Charlotte looked to him, slightly stunned, as if he had caught her in a secret that she wasn’t even entirely aware of herself. One part of her brain considered how his voice rolled around the word love and the things the sound of it did to every inch of her body. Another pondered the gaze he had focused on her; one of anticipation and admiration and the third wondered, if she should honestly sip from her drink, as the game required. She was worried she was misinterpreting the reason for his question and if she did take said sip, he would realize just how lost for him she really was.</p><p>“You know you have to answer the question as well, right?” she realized she hadn’t totally clarified the rules and if she was about to spell out her feelings, even in the most ambiguous of ways, so was he.</p><p>“On three?” He suggested.</p><p>“On three.” She agreed.</p><p>They counted down together and both eyeing the other up, on three, slowly and cautiously sipped their drinks. </p><p>“Well then,” Sidney said, rounding the small table, he eagerly caught her up in a kiss that made her breath catch in her throat; deep and desperate with need. She didn’t have time to ponder what all this meant, as they were quickly getting the articles of clothing out of the way that would impede their desired activity. He picked her up somewhat roughly, setting her on the rickety table and lifting the skirt of her dress out of the way, while she struggled with the button and zipper on his pants. Their shared need was urgent and she watched impatiently as he rolled a condom on, as quickly as humanly possible. Then with no further ceremony, he closed the gap between them and thrust himself into her, one hand on her back the other on the table in an effort to sturdy it. She moaned happily, her hands enjoying the feel of the thick bands of muscle in his back. </p><p>As he continued the delicious movements of his body, she found her left hand searching for the edge of the table to gain some purchase, as her body yearned to arch and push into his. She felt the glass when she accidently knocked it off the table and only slightly flinched as it loudly shattered when it hit the floor.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Sidney said, deep and gruffly through a mouthful of kisses. </p><p>Charlotte couldn’t help it though and she tried to peep at where the glass had landed. She was, however, faced with something much more unexpected and her body tensed in response. Sidney immediately stopped, when he looked down and saw the shocked expression on Charlotte’s face. She hadn’t heard the door open, but regardless, it must have because there were three people currently watching them in what they had thought was a private and intimate moment. </p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Sidney swore in the most dangerous voice she had ever heard him use, as he quickly, extricated himself from their current position making sure to hide Charlotte from the onlookers and lower the large skirt of her dress before hauling up his own pants.</p><p>Who the hell Charlotte thought, as she turtled into herself in pure embarrassment. It was bad enough that they had been caught at all, but why hadn’t the people quickly left, instead of standing there watching. She finally peeked at them as Sidney turned around angrily. She couldn’t quite comprehend what she saw. The person in front was blond and thin, aside from her very pregnant belly. The two behind, Charlotte recognized as her ex, George and Lydia. </p><p>“Eliza, is there a reason you’re in here?” Sidney asked indignantly. Charlotte could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check and she understood not wanting to upset a pregnant woman, but also realizing who this was, instantly felt an immediate animosity and wanted to very much slap the smug look off Sidney’s ex fiancé’s face. </p><p>“Well, I was hoping to talk to you about something,” Eliza pursed her lips and rubbed her large belly.  </p><p>“Clearly now is not the best time,” Sidney responded. He looked irritated and also in shock.</p><p>“I can see that,” Eliza said as her lips pursed into a half smile, half sneer and her eyes tightened to slits, that if they could shoot lasers, they would have bored very large holes out of Charlotte, who was on the receiving end of a very pointed glare.</p><p>George and Lydia stood behind Eliza like puppets, frozen with the faces they had when they entered the room and were confronted by Sidney and Charlotte mid coitus. Charlotte wondered if that’s what she had looked like when the roles had been reversed. She couldn’t be sure, but George almost looked jealous with a bit of a scowl, his eyebrows tight. Lydia on the other hand wore an incredulous expression. </p><p>“Can I ask the three of you to leave please? I would like a moment with my girlfriend.”</p><p>Charlotte watched as Eliza winced when Sidney spoke the word girlfriend. Charlotte, herself, wasn’t sure what she was meant to feel right now, but the fact that Sidney’s ex was pregnant and they had only broken up six months prior, had not been lost on her.</p><p>“Eliza, I will come find you when we’re done here. Alright?” His tone was low and slow, like he was trying to calm a wild horse. </p><p>The blond nodded and confidently left the room, followed by her lackies, who continued to peek at Charlotte and Sidney as they left.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Sidney took Charlotte’s face in his hands looking deep in her eyes. “I am so sorry. Eliza can be very vindictive, or I wouldn’t have agreed to talk to her. I don’t want you getting dragged into this mess.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded, but didn’t say anything, still stunned.</p><p>Sidney gave her a comforting hug and looked her in the eye again, “I don’t want to rush away, but I need to deal with her. I won’t leave, if you need me though.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded again and when she could finally get the words out, she said, “Did you know she was pregnant?”</p><p>Sidney shook his head distressingly that no he didn’t.</p><p>“Could it be yours?”</p><p>“I would be shocked. There are some things I still haven’t told you about me and Eliza, but I promise I will. I don’t want you to worry ok?”</p><p>“Alright,” She said quietly.</p><p>He helped her up and kissed her forehead, then took his suit jacket off and slipped it over her shoulders. “I mean it.” He said, looking her in the eye again and it was clear he did. “Come with me we can get cleaned up in the washroom and then we’ll find everyone before I go get this over with Eliza.” </p><p>Charlotte followed him down the hall to the changeroom he had mentioned before. Luckily it was empty. There were several bathroom stalls and they both chose one for a moment of privacy. When they were done, they walked hand in hand towards the party. Charlotte caught sight of a window she hadn’t noticed before and she could just make out a dimly lit garden beyond. "Is there a way to get out there?" Charlotte asked. </p><p>“Yes, just through the double doors ahead.”</p><p>“I think I’d rather wait for you there. Do you mind?”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sidney asked.</p><p>“Yes, I just need a moment alone. You don’t plan to be long, do you? </p><p>“Definitely not. I am going to get this dealt with as quickly as possible.”</p><p>“Ok, meet me in that garden when you’re done then.”</p><p>“Let me walk you out there at least.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Go sort out whatever is going on with Eliza. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>He kissed her deeply and went to muss her hair, but when he realized he couldn’t, he gave her a light affectionate chuck under the chin and turned down the hall towards the party. Charlotte watched him go then headed out to the garden, tears running from her eyes almost immediately. </p><p>When she stepped out into the still, warm air, she didn’t take in much of her surroundings, but saw a white wrought iron bench flanked by two similar garden chairs and quickly made her way to sit and quietly cry in peace. </p><p>She had been doing just this, for only a few minutes, when she heard a friendly British accent ask, “Excuse me, are you ok?”</p><p>Oh gawd, Charlotte knew that voice and she timidly looked up, certain that she had make-up all over her face, to see Theo James, standing politely in front of her, questioning her well being.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok guys, I know this one was a bit crazy, but stick with me. I won't steer you wrong :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay. I have realized I am a chapter a week kind of girl, no matter how hard I try :)</p><p>I hope you enjoy this and, like usual, I appreciate all the insightful comments and feedback.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte had dreamt of meeting Theo many many times, but never had she pictured it happening like this. As she went to speak again, she felt a tiny snot bubble pop from her left nostril. She looked down at the ground in complete despair. ‘Nope I will not allow it. This is not how this is going to go’ she swore to herself and realizing she had Jason’s hankie in her dress pocket, she held a finger up for Theo to wait. After she turned her head away from him, she did her best to tidy her wreck of a face. She was aware he was married, but that didn’t mean she had to look like a complete gargoyle while she spoke to him.</p><p>“You’re Theo James,” she finally said, when she felt comfortable enough to turn back in his direction. </p><p>“I am,” he responded.</p><p>“I love your work, but I have to say, the Jane Austen adaptation you did was the best damn thing I have seen in forever.”</p><p>He smiled graciously. </p><p>“So, what are you doing out here?” She asked.</p><p>“Getting a little air, but I was asking about you? Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“It’s just so embarrassing, really. My boyfriend, who, can I say, bears a striking resemblance to you, actually.” Charlotte took a moment to digest his features and then diverting from her original thought, continued, “it’s uncanny, really.”</p><p>Theo must not have heard anything like that before because he seemed amused and slightly taken aback.</p><p>“Well, anyway, his ex, who’s pregnant, (which is news to me) my ex and his new girlfriend, just caught, and watched, I might add, us having sex and now my boyfriend is gone to talk to his ex because apparently she’s deranged. You would have to be, right? To watch people having sex like that?” Charlotte rambled. Then realizing who she was talking to, began again. “Oh, my gawd, I just said sex in front of Theo James. Bad form, Charlotte. Bad, bad form. And it’s not like I go around from party to party getting busy with my boyfriend for fun, or anything. It’s just he’s a particular friend of the host and well…. we may have just told each other we love each other. I don’t really know though…” Charlotte trailed off, as it was clear Theo was making a very valiant effort not to laugh at her.</p><p>“Interesting,” he said after a moment. “And how do you not know, if you told each other you love one another?”</p><p>At the word love coming from Theo’s mouth, even if not meant in that way, Charlotte felt her heart splutter. It then started to thump so aggressively, she was scared he would be able to hear it from where he sat.</p><p>“We were playing ‘Have you ever’ and he asked, if I had ever been in love.”</p><p>“And then he drank?” Theo asked, shifting forward in his chair, as if he was very invested in the answer. His current posture brought to mind a vision of him enjoying a box of popcorn, like the kind from the movie theatre, happily being entertained by her life drama. She laughed at the thought and then accidentally stated out loud, “C’mon, Charlotte he doesn’t eat popcorn. Look at him.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Theo asked confused.</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing. Yes, he drank, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t referring to his ex, or someone else before me.”</p><p>“He asked you the question, Charlotte! Do I need to spell it out for you?”</p><p>Charlotte didn’t respond, but looked at him somewhat dumbfounded, partially because of the situation, (more so because he had just said her name) but also due to the fact that she was definitely fairly drunk and begging herself not to be sick all over his expensive shoes. That would be something she could never live down.</p><p>“He loves you, or he wouldn’t have brought the subject up at all. So, I’d say you better get in there and get your man.”</p><p>“But he said I should wait here.”</p><p>“Charlotte, you don’t look like the kind of girl that often does what people tell her to.”</p><p>“You’re right! I’m not,” She said standing up with just a touch of melodrama and Katy Perry’s, Roar running through her head. “It was great to meet you Theo, you’re like my fairy godmother, or something.”</p><p>“I prefer Greek god, but you know, I’ll take what I can get.” He winked at her in a teasing way. “It was nice to meet you too, Charlotte.”</p><p>“Oh shoot! I can’t believe I almost forgot. Do you mind?” she asked as she got closer to him than she had been up to this point. He gave her a confused look and she held her finger up for him to wait, for the second time that evening. She breathed in deeply and then looked at him with a sense of complete awareness. The type of look that follows receiving an answer to a very important and long-standing question, like learning the meaning of life. </p><p>“Wow! So, that’s what you smell like. I had it all wrong.”</p><p>With this Theo burst out into his patented, open-mouthed laugh. His head fell back, while his body was momentarily seized with the jubilant emotion. Charlotte watched sensing the importance of this moment, akin to seeing a unicorn, or similar mythical creature in its natural habitat. </p><p>He quickly recovered and said, “Charlotte, you are too much.” </p><p>She took the opportunity to look at him one more time (shocked she was choosing to leave his presence) in an effort to engrain his face in her brain. Then she waved and ran off toward the party.</p><p>Her heart raced, as she determinedly passed through the garden and down the chillingly, quiet hallway. When she pulled open the thick door at the end, it was as if someone had turned on some sort of vacuum that literally sucked all of the air from her body, leaving her an empty shell, while also jamming all her senses with too many sights and sounds. </p><p>There in clear view, was Sidney talking to Eliza, as he said he would, but ‘why was he smiling?’, Charlotte demanded to herself and when the smile turned into a laugh, her anger flared. She knew it was her ADHD causing an overreaction, but knowing and feeling are two different things. The words ‘WHY THE FUCK IS HE LAUGHING’ rang loudly through her head. Her stomach tightened and that feeling of dread mixed with the excruciating need to release the negative vibrations pulsing through her body was unbearable. These were the moments her worst decisions were made; when she let her out of whack emotions determine her actions. And now was no different. </p><p>First, she debated running over to the pair and causing a scene, but Lydia and George were too close and she wasn’t going to offer them up any more entertainment for the evening. Instead, she scrolled the room with her eyes in search of her friends. When they landed on Crowe, leaning drunkenly against the bar, also watching Sidney chat happily to his ex, inspiration struck and she marched directly over to him. Charlotte remembered only too well how Sidney had reacted when Crowe had merely touched her leg in a slightly more than friendly manner. Because of this, she knew what she planned would make him feel exactly the way she did in that moment. She looked over her shoulder in Sidney’s direction one last time to see Eliza lightly touching his forearm.</p><p>“Hey, Crowe. I am going to get a drink and then we’re going to dance,” she asserted squeezing up next to him, just a tad too close.</p><p>“That’s not a great idea, Heywood. Sidney will flip his lid.”</p><p>“Serves him right,” she muttered and ordered a whiskey neat. After she tipped the liquid into her mouth, it burned her throat and warmly coated her stomach, that was rather empty, aside from copious amounts of alcohol, she turned to him and held out her hand. “Ready?”</p><p>Babington was just approaching the bar and his usual jovial tone was distressed.</p><p>“What are you two up to?”</p><p>“We’re going to dance,” Charlotte gave him a defiant look, that said, ‘go for it. Try to challenge me on this.’</p><p>Babington hesitantly responded, as he tried to get Esther’s attention. She was a few yards away from him in the crowded room, “Crowe, maybe you should sit this one out, I will happily dance with Charlotte.”</p><p>“Well, truthfully, Sidney looks pretty preoccupied at the moment and if he was going to let her chase after Theo James, then he shouldn’t be all that fussed about me dancing with her.”</p><p>Babington fixed him with a stare, “Crowe, you know it’s completely different.”</p><p>“Fuck it. C’mon, Heywood. Let’s do this.” And with that Crowe took Charlotte’s hand and led her out to the dancefloor, which had now moved into the main party area as well. The music here was different than out on the patio. Charlotte took it in for the first time, since entering the room. Before that it had just been noise, along with the tinkling of glasses, voices trying to outdo one another and feigned laughter. It was slow and classical with a foreboding undertone, unless that was just in her head. ‘Fitting,’ she thought. </p><p>Crowe was actually a very good dancer and handsome in his own right. She looked him in the face for a moment, but the spinning of his movements and that of the bodies around them, was too much for her to take in. She was still angry, but that last drink had pushed her from just drunk enough to completely inebriated. She rested her head on Crowe’s chest and pretended it was Sidney’s. Crowe wasn’t as thick as his counterpart and his smell, although nice—masculine, but floral, was not the soothing scent of home she found when she cuddled up to Sidney. </p><p>She didn’t notice when the music had stopped and Crowe quietly spoke her last name into the top of her head.</p><p>“This is no good, Heywood. Let’s get you back to Sidney. You need to try to look a little less drunk though. People at these parties are notoriously chatty and we don’t need another black sheep in this group. They have me for that.”</p><p>Charlotte pulled herself together enough to walk from the dancefloor back to the bar, where Sidney now stood with Babington, wearing an angry scowl. When they got close enough to speak, in the loud room, with a placating look and tone, Crowe said, “It’s not like that Sidney. She literally drunk moaned your name the whole time we danced.”</p><p>“I did not!” Charlotte responded, looking up at Crowe incredulously.</p><p>“I hate to break it to you, but you most certainly did. Sidney, I think your dear girl here has had one too many and is, rightfully, jealous after witnessing you chatting with the lovely Eliza.” Crowe gave him a pointed look that held more meaning than Charlotte could contemplate. </p><p>Sidney’s face softened, while Babbers sensing that the immediate danger was gone, patted Crowe on the shoulder and headed over to Esther who was animatedly chatting with a group of people Charlotte didn’t recognize. The way he lightly kissed her hand when he approached, made Charlotte yearn for the same type of easy relationship her friend seemed to have. </p><p>“Ok, come on, you.” Sidney said and his previous anger had either been set aside, or evaporated by Crowe’s words, as he discreetly tucked his arm around Charlotte’s waist, so it looked like he was merely standing affectionately with his girlfriend, as opposed to keeping her upright.</p><p>She, on the other hand, even though drowsy and unbalanced, attempted to pierce Sidney with a dangerously hard glare, while not attempting to wriggle from his grasp, having enough sense to realize that wouldn’t end well and asked, “why were you laughing with her?” With these words her shield of indignation, that had held steady until this moment, began to falter and change to something more vulnerable, as her eyes grew wider and became glassy.</p><p>“I will explain everything in the car,” he whispered close to her head in a low voice that made her heart stutter, even though she wished it wouldn’t. “Do you want to say goodbye to your friends, or just leave? I texted Ben. The car's ready around back whenever you are.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Charlotte agreed. “I’ll message them later.”</p><p>“Alright, then.” Sidney graciously helped her maneuver the busy room and foyer, leading her back to the kitchen where he stopped and grabbed a server, who was loading a tray of goat cheese puffs and mini beef pastries. He quietly made a request, that Charlotte couldn’t hear. The server headed off, but was back quickly enough that Charlotte didn’t have to ask what they were waiting for. Instead, she watched as the appetizers that had been meant for the silver platter were loaded into an over-sized Ziploc bag, that the server handed happily to Sidney. He thanked her simply in return.</p><p>Moments later they were back in the Rolls Royce. Charlotte hadn’t noticed, but Sidney had a second empty Ziploc that he handed to her with the bag of food.</p><p>“You need to eat. You’ve barely had anything all day. Also, I hate to mention it, but if you feel sick, you can use the empty bag. I can’t afford to buy Babington a new one of these babies and I don’t think just a cleaning would suffice in that situation.”</p><p>Charlotte had already started in on the bag of savoury pastries and swallowed her current bite to respond with, “I feel fine.” She hated that her slurred words told a different story. “So why were you laughing with Eliza and why was she touching your arm?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Charlotte. It’s like that saying, you get more flies with honey. I cringed through it, but I know Eliza’s modus operandi and if I went out there, guns blazing, it wouldn’t have gotten us anywhere.”</p><p>“Well, where did the nice way get us?”</p><p>“It’s not that easy, Charlotte, but you have to trust me. One thing I am certain of is that baby is not mine.”</p><p>“And how do you know that?”</p><p>“Because aside from one drunken night right at the end of the relationship, Eliza and I hadn’t had sex in months. She would be much farther along. I am almost certain we used a condom that last time because I knew she was with someone else and he definitely got around. I can’t imagine I would take a chance like that no matter how drunk I was.”</p><p>“Ok, firstly, gross. I don’t need to hear about the two of you together, so if you don’t want me to vomit, you’re going to need to stop with that talk. And secondly, how do you know the guy she was with 'got around'?”</p><p>“Because it was Crowe.” He looked down disappointed for a moment, then realizing she would read into this, looked back to Charlotte and said, “It’s not about Eliza. She’s awful and you saw it firsthand, yourself. It’s Crowe. We’ve been friends forever and deep down he’s a good guy, but she got her claws into him… that’s what she does…” The look on his face changed, as if something had just dawned on him, “I’m such an idiot, I didn’t even ask how you’re doing after they walked in on us.”</p><p>“Ask me tomorrow. Right now, everything in my brain is soaking in alcohol,” she lightly tried to brush off his question, mainly because she felt awful for the stunt she’d tried to pull with Crowe; now better understanding how fragile their relationship currently was and why. It was her turn to be quiet, as she thought this through.</p><p>“I’m sorry you didn’t get to meet Theo James.” Sidney interjected and she guessed it was a means to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Oh, I did.” She responded in a flip sort of way.</p><p>“And what happened?” he asked in a disbelieving yet amused tone.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She popped a goat cheese bite in her mouth to add to the finality of her last statement, as she gave him a drunken smirk.</p><p>In response he reached over, took her hand and kissed the backside of it affectionately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so this is a fun little chapter that I think we all need after re-watching episode 8 :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What on earth happened last night?” Charlotte moaned, as she pushed herself up in the empty bed. Sidney was at the closet in his boxer briefs, wet from the shower. “oh-my-gawd! I met Theo James. Wait! I sniffed Theo James. Wow! He smelled so good!”</p><p>“You what?” Sidney looked over his shoulder at her, wearing the half smirk she had gotten used to seeing on him.</p><p>Without responding, she rushed up and looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing the horror that was currently her make-up-streaked face and giant bed head, she turned around, disappointedly, to crawl back under the covers. As she did, she realized she was wearing only her underwear and the, now beyond wrinkled, jacket to Sidney’s tux. Her robust breasts were on display. </p><p>“Why am I wearing this?” She asked.</p><p>“I am guessing you don’t remember much after the car ride?”</p><p>Charlotte thought for a moment. “Nope. Nothing at all.”</p><p>“Ok, for one, I don’t love you getting black-out drunk…”</p><p>“Wait! I didn’t puke, did I?” Charlotte interrupted.</p><p>“No. You did not. You did have some choice words about my behaviour, which I apologized for profusely. Then you got up here and did a very sexy stripper type dance while singing along to Nick Jonas’s Jealous, ending up in what you’re currently wearing. And don’t worry I put your dress somewhere safe. Then you passed out. I felt weird about removing the jacket while you were sleeping, so back to the dry cleaners it goes.” He winked at her.</p><p>She dropped her head in her hands and shook it back and forth slowly. “Ugh. That sounds like me. Last night was terrible.” She paused, as she recollected the previous evening, before she looked up at him and said, “I’m still mad at you, you know.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. You made that clear before you did the erotic dancing.”</p><p>“It’s just when I saw you with her. Laughing and touching your arm.”</p><p>“You got jealous.”</p><p>“No, it was more than that. It was heartbreaking. Worse than seeing George in bed with someone else and I dated him for two years. And I barely know you.” She gave him a pleading look, as if he should agree that she was in fact crazy and send her packing.</p><p>“We know each other better than you think, Charlotte,” was his simple response.</p><p>“Oh ya. Prove it,” her words and expression were petulant. She had wanted him to think she was too attached, too soon because she felt it, but also because she knew this whole baby thing wouldn’t blow over quickly, nor did she see their relationship being easy sailing from here on out.</p><p>“Alright, you bite your lip when you’re concentrating, sometimes it looks like they’re gone altogether they get so tight. You make friends easily, and they seem to stick by you forever. Your arms are your favourite part of your body. You say so much with your eyes, I feel like you don’t have to even speak and I know what you’re thinking. You don’t like PDA, or too much cuddling, aside from handholding, or hot drunken, party, sex,” Sidney dodged a pillow Charlotte flung in his direction. “Would you like me to continue?”</p><p>“That was the worst. I cannot believe they watched us have sex. Who does that?”</p><p>“I mean it WAS some of my best work, so…”</p><p>“Could you possibly be more annoying? So, what are we doing about Eliza? And also, another random thought, but I want to go back up North. I used to think the city was my jam, but it just doesn’t feel like me anymore.”</p><p>“One thing at a time please and I would like to start with your second comment. What about the Eddie issue? How do you want to handle that?”</p><p>“I had an alarm installed at my parents place and we notified the police. I think that’s all we can do, right? I can’t live in fear of this guy forever and I am definitely not going to let him drive me away from the place I want to be, now that I have found it.”</p><p>“Ok, Charlotte. I understand that. I won’t feel completely comfortable leaving you alone there though, but I need to be back and forth to the city, while this current project is still on the go.”</p><p>“Stringer’s place is close enough to mine. With him and the alarm, I am sure I’ll be fine. Would you mind taking me back up today?”</p><p>“Not at all. Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t need to be back here until Tuesday and I would love to make sure you’re good before I head back.”</p><p>“You can indeed,” Charlotte smiled at him happily.</p><p>“Now to more pressing matters. As I mentioned I was doing my best work last night and it got cut short. Any thoughts on picking that back up now?”</p><p>Charlotte groaned and lay down pulling the sheets over her head. “You’re nuts, if you think I am doing anything aside from eating a giant breakfast and showering, for the next few hours.”</p><p>“Noted,” Sidney laughed in response. “Then I’ll go get breakfast and you shower.” The pillow he tossed back in her direction, surprised Charlotte, when it bounced off the mound that was half blankets and half her body.</p><p>They both went about their tasks and within a couple hours they were in the car with Charlotte’s belongings back in her overnight bag, stowed in the trunk. The ride was quiet and slow. Charlotte’s clammy hand was tucked in Sidney’s, with his other on the wheel. She dozed for most of the ride, feeling the wrath of the many drinks from the night before. When they finally pulled up the long gravelly drive-way to her parent’s place, she let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Good to be back?” Sidney asked.</p><p>“Shockingly, yes. If you asked me that last month, I would have had a completely different answer for you, but the trees, fresh air and quiet have grown on me. And the lake, of course. You want to go for a swim?”</p><p>It was a very warm day and the thought of jumping in the lake immediately brightened Charlotte’s spirits.</p><p>“Definitely. I want to take a quick look around first to make sure everything is ok out here. Meet you inside in a few?”</p><p>Charlotte agreed and went to sort out how to use the new alarm, while Sidney checked the wooded area on either side of the driveway, then wandered around the cottage and backyard for signs of anything that looked out of the norm. Of course, Charlotte set the alarm off twice while trying to disarm it, sending Sidney running back to her the first time. The shrill noise was deafening in their relatively quiet surroundings. It was so warm that even the birds seemed to be avoiding the heat. Their usual ruckus was almost non-existent. </p><p>Finally, on her third try, after texting back the message from the alarm company, ensuring it was in fact her at the house, she was successful in disabling the alarm. She locked the door behind her, threw her bag on the couch and ran out the back. </p><p>“Everything look good out here?” She asked Sidney, who seemed to be just finishing his scouting mission. </p><p>He nodded, “I can’t see anything out of place.”</p><p>“Ok great!” She responded, pulling her shirt over her head and running down toward the dock. “Last one in is a rotten egg,” she shouted, then wriggled out of her joggers, as best she could, while trying not to trip and still beat Sidney to the water. She luckily had the surprise factor on her side. She noticed, peeking over her shoulder, that he had just started to follow her, also stripping out of his shirt. ‘Uh oh Charlotte', she told herself, 'Look ahead! Watching that show while you run will most definitely lead to serious injury.’ </p><p>She loved the feel of her feet on the hot wood, as she hit the dock and ran to the end, where after a quick glance around, to ensure no one was boating on the lake, or in the surrounding area, she slipped out of her bra and underwear and jumped feet first into the water. The temperature was bracing even though the weather was hot. She guessed they had had some cool nights recently, as she came to the surface in time to see Sidney flying through the air and landing with a spray of water in her face, not far from where she was. He broke the surface smiling like a child. </p><p>“I love lake swimming,” he said, his wet curls flopping over his forehead and giving him the look of a delighted puppy dog. </p><p>“Me too,” Charlotte enthused.</p><p>They treaded water and chatted until Charlotte shivered and her hands pruned. She had avoided the Eliza conversation for the moment, not wanting to ruin a good day and because Sidney had been less than forthcoming when she’d asked about the plan earlier that morning. Preferring to have Sidney see her frontside versus her backside, as she awkwardly pulled herself onto the dock, she swam to the opposite end from where they were, after announcing, “I’m getting out. It’s freezing in here.” She guessed that he stayed where he was either to be a gentleman, or to have a better vantage point to watch her from. Once on the deck, she stretched her limbs high to the sun, then laid on her back on the wood planks, letting the warmth from below and above soak through her skin. </p><p>Sidney joined her and when she peeked through one eye at him, a large shadow against the shining sun, she realized that whatever she had heard about shrinkage in the past, was not true in this case, as he was sporting a large erection.</p><p>“Charlotte,” he said as he took the spot beside her on the dock.</p><p>“umm hmm?” She asked focusing on the heat on her eyelids, feeling she could doze at any moment, but also intrigued by his obvious desire.</p><p>“Is it safe for you to be out here like that with the whole Eddie situation to think about? We don’t need to give him any ammo for his perverted thoughts.”</p><p>“Totally fine. If he was in the trees and able to see us, we would be able to see him too. He’s a pretty big guy and the trees around here aren’t that dense. The only other vantage point is the water and I don’t see any boats nearby. Don’t worry. We do this all the time.”</p><p>“Sorry and by we you mean? And if you say Stringer, I will be very angry.”</p><p>Charlotte burst out in a loud laugh. “No. Like me and the girls. Didn't the water feel great on your bare skin?”</p><p>“I know what else would feel great,” Sidney said running his finger along her thigh to her stomach and up over her breast. Her body thrilled at his touch. </p><p>“Hmmmm. What would that be?” She asked teasingly.</p><p>“Oh, I see. So that’s how you want to play?”</p><p>She peeked at him again through one eye and grinned.</p><p>“Oh Charlotte, now you’re in for it.”</p><p>“Ready and willing.”</p><p>Sidney chuckled and trailed his hand back down to her ankle, then slowly, as if savouring every moment, ran it up along her leg. When he reached her upper thigh, she instinctively spread her legs ready for his touch. </p><p>“You thought it would be that easy, did you?” he asked, now teasing her, before he skipped over her desired destination and trailed his hand across her stomach, then to her breasts. He purposefully avoided her nipples. </p><p>Charlotte opened her eyes to give him a little glare. “What are you up to, Parker?” She asked, ready for more than he had so far offered up.</p><p>He laughed loudly this time. “So, you do know what would feel great then?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, you!” She said and pulled him to her, kissing him with deep urgency. </p><p>This clearly ignited his hunger as well, as his fingers that had been taunting her moments before, expertly caressed her breasts. His hands were warm and huge and just the thought of them made her wet. He seemed to sense that, as he began to suck her nipple, tenderly at first and then slightly harder, making her arch up into him. He ran his forefinger between her legs and just a moment of his skillful movements had her pulling him to her lips again. </p><p>“Fuck me, now,” she murmured into his mouth.</p><p>He didn’t say anything in response, but expertly maneuvered himself over her and between her legs. </p><p>Then for a moment he waited. She could feel him there hard, not even an inch away from being inside her. </p><p>“Please, Sidney,” She moaned, when he had stayed there, unmoving, too long.</p><p>“Um Heywood. I know this is bad timing, but have your pills kicked in yet?”</p><p>She opened her eyes and gave him a look that said ‘are you absolutely insane?’ without her having to actually say it. Instead, she calmly said, “Yes, Sidney. They have. Now can you please get on with it.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” he responded, while trying not to laugh at the same time as he thrust into her. </p><p>She sighed happily when he did and stunned by the tender, yet thrilling movements he made, as he circled his hips in time with his slow, deep thrusts, she opened her eyes to catch him gazing at her with a look she was sure she hadn’t seen before. Her eyes took in his face. It was open, soft and thoughtful with a serene quality she couldn’t quite place. It was too much. She didn’t want to be one of those people who cried during sex and knowing how easily she leaned towards tears, whether it be happy, or sad, she pulled him back to her and kissed him fervently until the look she had just witnessed was replaced with pure need. She gripped his perfect backside and drew it closer to her, as her body released into one of her more tentative orgasm’s. Even so, an orgasm it was and she wasn't about to complain about that. </p><p>He continued his slow thrusts for a few moments, before his body tightened and shuddered. She felt him let go as well and then rest his heavy frame on hers. She liked the feel of him on top of her. Like a brick wall. And she focused on this, as opposed to the look she had seen just moments before, which she wasn’t quite ready for, or more accurately, that she didn’t quite know how to react to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey there - thank you again for reading my story. I hope you all know how much I appreciate it. Sorry about the extended break this time. RL got a little hard and I got stuck on this chapter. This is a short one, but something to get us kick started again :). Also I figured you wouldn't mind, since we left it in a pretty good place last chapter ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney groaned before he looked over at Charlotte, who was again momentarily peeking at him from one eye to avoid the full glare of the sun on her face. </p><p>“I’m going to grab a quick shower. Want to join me?”</p><p>Charlotte nodded. “Towels are in the shed.”</p><p>Although she had closed her eyes almost immediately after she spoke, Charlotte could sense that Sidney had pulled himself to a standing position and was looking down at her. She lay stretched out one leg long, the other bent. </p><p>“Where’s the key? Also, your breasts are going to burn,” he commented.</p><p>“No key needed. It's not locked, ” she responded nonchalantly, then pushing to her elbows, said, “Good point. I didn’t even put sunscreen on.”</p><p>Charlotte was surprised by the incredulous look Sidney gave her and before he could say anything else, she glanced down at her fair skin and tried to justify the mistake with, “we haven’t been out that long. I know it wasn’t the smartest thing, but I forgot.”</p><p>“Not the lotion, Charlotte. The no key part. I assumed the shed was locked. I didn’t check it earlier.”</p><p>“There’s nothing in there, but some deflated floaties, firewood and towels.”</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking about what could be missing, so much,” he responded somewhat cryptically. Charlotte didn’t understand his meaning and watched bewildered, as he quickly walked to the shed and threw open the door. He paused momentarily assessing something she couldn’t see, then locating the towels, tossed one in her direction.</p><p>“Charlotte, go inside. I’m following and please don’t ask any questions.”</p><p>Charlotte guessed that whatever Sidney was worried about was serious, as he looked from the shed to the woods, while wrapping a towel around his waist. He glanced back at where she stood, still naked, holding the brightly coloured beach blanket in her hand.</p><p>“Charlotte, please,” he implored. He shut the shed doors and started towards her. </p><p>“What’s going on?” She asked stunned by his sudden change in mood. “What are you worried about? The warm air seemed to shift slightly causing goosebumps on her bare skin.<br/>

Sidney, made his way back to where she stood, distracting her yet again with his confident gait and shocking resemblance to a Greek god; the white towel around his waist only making the similarities more apparent. Once he reached her, he took the oversized towel from her hand and tenderly wrapped it around her body, since she hadn’t done it herself, while she stared at him, her big brown eyes assessing his guarded expression and protective stance.</p><p>“Let’s go inside and chat about it.”</p><p>Charlotte, not being one to take direction on the best of occasions, wriggled away from Sidney’s arm, that he had just attempted to wrap around her in order to steer her towards the cottage. Instead, she determinedly walked to the shed, dodging the hand he reached out to catch her with, as the word, “wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” quickly and instinctively flew from his lips. </p><p>He was right on her heels, as she swung the shed door wide. She wasn’t sure what she had expected to see. A dead animal, or some sort of nest on the interior of what had been a relatively clean space, but that wasn’t the case. Two crumpled sleeping bags took up the floor area, that had previously been empty and one dirty pillow sat on top of the mess. A few cans of tinned food and a lighter were placed haphazardly on one of the lower shelves. </p><p>“What?” Charlotte could barely form the word, as Sidney reached around her to push the door closed.</p><p>“Come one. Let’s get inside before he comes back.”</p><p>“He?” This time, stunned, Charlotte did let Sidney navigate their way back to the cottage. Passing by the firepit, she noticed that it was full of fresh debris. She could tell it was recent because she had burned most of what had been in the base down to almost nothing when the girls had been up and now there was a pile of burnt ash including chunkier almost intact pieces of wood, as if someone had had several short fires and doused them with water.  </p><p>Charlotte shakily sat on one of the tall stools by the kitchen counter, after Sidney motioned for her to sit. Her warm skin felt instantly chilled by the cool of the air conditioner, as she watched Sidney bolt the doors to the cabin and call the police. Or, she blamed it on the air conditioner, not wanting to admit how truly frightened she actually was.</p><p>“They’re sending a car by as soon as they can,” He assured her after his conversation, from which she had overheard the word squatter and Sidney’s suggestion that it could possibly be Eddie. He relayed the details of the situation with Eddie yet again, to ensure the department still had this on their radar.</p><p>“How’d you know that stuff would be in there?”</p><p>“I didn’t, but truthfully, and I am not saying this to scare you, I just had this weird feeling someone was watching us. I brushed it off. I mean how is one expected to feel when their naked in a possibly public space, but when you mentioned the shed, I was worried we’d find Eddie hiding inside.”</p><p>“What we found is almost as bad,” Charlotte shivered. “Let’s go shower. I feel dirty knowing someone was sleeping in close proximity to this.” She looked down at her towel.</p><p>“You go. I’ll wait for the police to arrive.”</p><p>Charlotte agreed, but once under the warm water that sprayed softly from the showerhead, (the water pressure at the cottage had always been an issue) she continued to shiver and wished Sidney had joined her. Her mind, which was usually focused on any number of different thoughts, was currently stuck on a continuous loop—the shed door swinging open, the bed clothes, the food, the lighter. Again, and again the images scrolled through her brain. She realized she had no idea if she had shampooed, or conditioned her hair, when she looked down at her sudsy hands and had to rinse and start again, making a concentrated effort to focus on the task until she had done both.</p><p>She felt slightly better once dressed in a warm pair of baggy joggers and a t-shirt. Her wet hair was wavy and she brushed her fingers through the strands as she flipped it over to one side. There were voices coming from the kitchen. One was Sidney’s deeply accented baritone and the other was new to her. She assumed it was a police officer and was proven right when she entered the room.</p><p>“Ok seriously, aren’t there any ugly men in this town? Like what, did someone corral you all together and bus you here, or something?”</p><p>“Charlotte,” Sidney gave her a look that made her feel like she was back in the principal's office in school; the kind given to the class clown—reprimanding, but amused. She, however, had never had a principal that looked like Sidney and was more than happy for it. Her mind wandered picturing whether her and her classmates would have been better behaved, or worse with a Sidney look-a-like presiding over their high-school years. Coming back to the present, she noted that Sidney clearly wasn’t angry, but wanted to convey that now was not the time. He was dressed in a thin sweater and jeans and looked very much like the mountain man she had met in the mini-department store just a month before.</p><p>The officer, a young blond, and not Charlotte’s type, had a good body and piercing blue eyes. He held out his hand and introduced himself. </p><p>“I’m sorry about the trouble you’ve had lately. Are you ok if we talk a little?”</p><p>Charlotte nodded, then offered him a coffee before they hunkered down to chat. By the end of the conversation, they weren’t much farther ahead. The officer had suggested he sit outside the residence, as he called it, in his squad car, but also relayed the fact that that would likely frighten whoever it was away, until the vehicle was gone again. Charlotte declined with very little reflection needed and giving him, what she expected was a bit of a Stepford smile, slowly hatched a plan of her own, while he continued to provide options she could take in her current situation. Finally, in the politest way she could manage, she succeeded in pushing him out the door with nothing agreed on aside from the the fact that she would call the station, if she needed anything.</p><p>“We’re doing this ourselves,” she said when she heard a car door slam and she knew the officer was out of earshot.</p><p>“Sorry why?” Sidney asked perplexed, but intrigued. His especially unruly eyebrow quaked when his expression changed, as if it is was unsure, if it should arch in a mocking, shocked, or impressed manner. Charlotte was distracted, as she watched it move, like it had a life of its own.</p><p>She shook her head to dislodge herself from her quick reverie.</p><p>“I’m sick of this. The police can’t do anything, aside from scaring him away for the time being, but that’s not enough. I’m not living my life wondering if he’s around the next corner.”</p><p>“And what do you propose we do then?”</p><p>“Well, you leave me here. Stay close, of course, but out of sight. If he’s been watching us, he’s not going to come until you leave.”</p><p>Sidney tried to interject, but Charlotte wouldn’t let him. “I will keep my cell handy. The second I spot him, I’ll text you. Something simple like a happy face and you get here ASAP. Then we hold him until the police come.”</p><p>“Not a chance, Charlotte!”</p><p>“I’m doing it with, or without you, so you might as well get onboard.”</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes as he rounded the couch, sat down and patted the space beside him. “Alright, then,” he said and pulled her down to rest on his heavy chest, when she came to take the empty spot. “Let’s figure this out because you know I’m not letting that guy within a foot of you.” He proceeded to run his hands through her hair at the base of her skull and behind her ears, as he spoke.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Charlotte jumped up. “You’re trying to make me fall asleep. Don’t think I haven’t caught onto these little tricks of yours.”</p><p>Sidney gave her a look of mock surprise, this time both eyebrows shot towards the ceiling, as he brought a hand to his chest in an offended manner.</p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes at him and moved to the stool she had previously sat on, to communicate her full plan. It was now taking shape in her head, just like a puzzle once the outer edges have been put in place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok guys, get ready for a ride. Things are going to get a little crazy in this chapter. I hope you enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte was beginning to second guess her idea, as she sat in a wooden Muskoka chair, her arms wrapped around her legs and the fire blazing in front of her. It was difficult not to turn and look every time a noise came from the pitch-black forest, edging either side of the lawn. The sun had set, what felt like hours earlier, but Charlotte didn’t know how late it was and couldn’t check her phone, as she had it resting closely, and she hoped, inconspicuously by her chair leg. She wondered casually what Sidney was doing in that moment, in an effort to distract herself from her foot that shook up and down anxiously. </p><p>She hadn’t had much time to ponder their last encounter on the dock. And now it felt tainted by the idea of Eddie watching them like a creeper in the woods. She did clearly recall the look Sidney had given her, as they, dare she say it, made love. The term made her gag a little just thinking of it. She had no issues with love per se, not that she had a ton of experience with it, if any. It was more, on the surface level, the cheesy way things seemed to get wrapped up in rose-coloured packages when love was involved. Having sex was no longer sex, but making love. People in love talked “we” instead of “I”. Those were just trivial, tip-of-the-iceberg type things, though. Love meant marriage and possibly babies. Things Charlotte had never really considered for herself, but knowing Sidney’s age, she guessed they were on his radar. Well, babies anyway. She didn’t have to guess at marriage, since he had recently almost married someone, he clearly wasn’t in love with. And what did that mean? Was he in such a rush to marry someone, he made himself think he was in love, or was it just an honest mistake? She herself, had told George she loved him all the time when they were together and until recently, she didn’t know she hadn’t. But since meeting Sidney, that fact was now abundantly clear. She had gotten herself so wrapped up in worrying where her relationship with Sidney was headed, that she’d almost forgotten about Eddie. </p><p>A snap of a branch and the uttering of a curse word in a deep male voice, the word itself was indistinguishable, brought her attention back to the moment. She tried to focus her eyes on where the sound came from and shivered when she couldn’t make out any shapes in the darkness beyond where she sat. Whoever it was would have to know she was aware of their presence, based on the amount of noise they were making. Realizing there was no point in pretending otherwise, Charlotte called out. “Hello?”</p><p>She had meant for her voice to sound calm and loud enough to be heard from across the yard, but the high-pitched squeak that came out was not reflective of her initial intent. Literally on the edge of her seat, Charlotte watched, as a dark mass began to form not far from her, coming out of the woods to her left. </p><p>As whoever it was walked closer, the tightness in her throat increased, while her skin broke out in a clammy sweat. Realization dawned slowly as the person’s form became clearer, just beyond the light of the fire. She knew that frame anywhere and it wasn’t Eddie. The wide shoulders, thick torso and thighs were all discernible in tight fitting clothing and all together gave the effect of lean, not stocky like Eddie. Commanding, yet safe.</p><p>“Theo James, is that you?” She called, the nervousness in her voice now for a completely different reason than before.</p><p>“Oh, Hello,” he said, as he finally got close enough to be visible. “I know you! You were at Babington’s party.”</p><p>“Right,” Charlotte responded, “But um what are you doing here?”</p><p>“My wife and I are renting the cabin next door, actually. It was Babber’s recommendation. We ended up chatting with him at the party after you and I met. How are you by the way? Charlotte, right? That scoundrel of a boyfriend behaving any better? Not making you cry anymore I hope.”</p><p>“Yup, Charlotte and yes, I’m fine. I mean we’re fine. Next door? That’s nice. I wouldn’t have picked this for your style,” Charlotte said cursorily, as an array of random thoughts flowed through her head. She couldn’t quite grasp that Theo was standing in her backyard, only a few feet away from her and had to take a moment to consolidate everything in her brain. “Sorry, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but what are you doing here?” She emphasized the word ‘here’ with her tone, so he understood she meant in the vicinity and not the neighbourhood. </p><p>“It’s a little embarrassing. I was out for a run and got turned around on the trail. Slightly foolish of me to head out and not know my way around, I will admit.”</p><p>Charlotte felt her cheeks redden at the thought of her second meeting with Sidney and simply said, “oh, it happens more than you would think.”</p><p>“Well, that’s nice of you to say. What are you doing out here at almost 11pm by yourself? Doesn’t seem like a very prudent choice, even if we’re in a safe area.”</p><p>“Funny you should say that.” Charlotte gestured for Theo to sit and after his polite thank you, she watched him fold his long body into an open Adirondack chair across from her. Once he had settled and she reminded herself to stop ogling the beautiful, married man, whose face glowed in the firelight in front of her, she relayed the tale about Eddie.</p><p>“So, let me get this straight, your boyfriend who basically said he’s in love with you last time we chatted, is hiding in that shed over there to take down a squatter that’s been living in said shed? Sounds like a pretty good guy after all”</p><p>“Well, not quite. I mean he’s a good guy, but he’s not in that shed. His friend Crowe owed him a favour. He cheated with Sidney’s ex, you know the pregnant one, so we called it in. We actually had him drive to the local marina from Toronto and Sea doo over from there. Then we snuck him into the shed when he got here.”</p><p>“And you came up with this plan?” Theo looked impressed and Charlotte could only nod proudly in return. “I guess that means I am ruining everything by being here?”</p><p>“I don’t think you could ruin anything, even if you tried your hardest.”</p><p>Theo laughed at this. Charlotte guessed her expression was yet again betraying her, as it often did, but what could she do, she was just being honest.</p><p>Before they could continue their conversation, Theo heard something and put his finger to his lips for Charlotte to be quiet. The following chain of events happened very quickly and stirred up many emotions in the pit of Charlotte’s stomach, fear being the first, but there were others she didn’t want to name, primarily because she felt bad lusting after him, now that she knew what a nice guy he was. The words ‘He’s married’ ran through her head like a mantra.</p><p>First, Eddie stumbled cockily and clearly drunk out of the woods in Charlotte’s direction. He must not have seen Theo, as he flinched when Theo got up to block him on route to his target. Eddie then took a wide, sluggish swing at Theo, who expertly dodged it using moves that he had acquired working on various action flicks.  After more of this, where it was obvious Theo didn’t want to get physical with Eddie (his boxing experience would have made it more than easy for him to take Eddie out with one quick hit) Theo avoided another poorly aimed shot, before he twisted Eddie’s arm behind his back and held it there roughly. </p><p>Charlotte finally coming to her senses, a mix of adrenalin, fear and an exorbitant amount of sexual desire, yelled loudly for Crowe, then grabbed her cell and called the police before she shot off a quick text to Sidney. </p><p>Meanwhile Crowe had come running and first obviously confused, given that Theo and Sidney looked so much alike, stood stunned on the spot. Finally, he realized what he needed to do and tightly tied up Eddie’s wrists with the rope he’d brought with him from the shed. Another part of Charlotte’s grand plan. Both Crowe and Theo hung onto Eddie while he squirmed and raged shouting profanities at Charlotte, who shied away from the rude insults he sent in her direction. </p><p>“What’s wrong, bitch?” Eddie spat, as he hurled his words at her. “Don’t act like you’re not a total slut. I saw you on the dock, having sex for everybody to see. Don’t even pretend like you didn’t want me to. You were flaunting every curve of that body for me.”</p><p>Charlotte’s first instinct was to turtle into herself, but as she saw both Theo and Crowe ready to beat the man to a pulp, she stepped in, her face burning, anger rising from her stomach all the way to her cheeks.</p><p>“Listen you, asshole. Let’s get one thing straight, if you think I want anything to do with you, or do anything for you, you’re delusion, but I guess that’s obvious because you are clearly not a man, but a sad sack of shit who doesn’t know how to act like a proper human being. And guess what? If you come near me again, don’t think I won’t cut off, what I am guessing is, your tiny, barely visible manhood, that you are clearly trying to make up for, with my huge gardening sheers. Snip.” She said loudly making the ‘S’ on the last word pop.</p><p>Eddie was about to respond with another disgusting remark, but Crowe beat him to it by hammering him hard in the stomach with his elbow, “you heard the lady.”</p><p>Charlotte was glad when Sidney and the police arrived shortly after this. She was tired of shooting stink eye at Eddie, who by this point, had stopped struggling and was standing limply between Theo and Crowe. Both men had him by an arm to hold him up right.</p><p>There was a lot of commotion to contend with-flashing police lights and people everywhere. Charlotte lent Theo her phone, so he could call home. While Crowe handed Eddie to the police, who Charlotte also had to speak to about the whole incident. She was glad when she was done and in Sidney’s arms, his manly scent relaxing her tense muscles. Theo came over to introduce himself and she extracted herself from the hug to facilitate this.</p><p>“So, you’re the Theo James, I have heard so much about?” Sidney asked, sizing up the other man, with a slightly jealous look on his face.</p><p>“I am and you’re the boyfriend, who apparently I look like? I’m not sure I see it though.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Sidney responded back and they actually seemed, to Charlotte, to be bonding, until Theo leaned into her and said, “Now, Charlotte, the next time I see you, there better not be any more getting caught in public sex stories, or I’m going to start believing it’s a trend.” He winked at her in a friendly, brotherly way and then jokingly said, “too soon?” With that he headed off to catch his ride home, sending one last wave in their direction, as he rounded the cottage.</p><p>Charlotte’s face was crimson. This was it. She had lived through the most embarrassing moment of her adult life. That was something to be happy about, at least, as she thought, Theo James just teased me about my ridiculous sex life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright things may get a little angsty here, but I promise I won't do you wrong in the end and a little angst will likely make for some fiery chapters to come ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney and Charlotte crashed as soon as the final police car drove away. Exhausted, they quickly brushed their teeth and crawled into Charlotte’s teeny bed. The sound from the TV, cranked just slightly too loud, where Crowe was camped out at the back of the house in Charlotte’s parent’s room, was the only noise they could hear. They were settled comfortably, cuddled together in an otherwise hushed stillness. This was why Sidney’s quiet, tentative voice gave Charlotte a slight jolt when he spoke, “Charlotte, you know how you said I look like Theo?”</p>
<p>“Mmmmm,” Charlotte murmured into his hair with a grin on her face, as she quickly recovered from being startled. </p>
<p>Sidney had requested to be the baby spoon this evening and was nuzzled into her, his head on her chest and the rest of his long body curled up with hers. </p>
<p>He hesitated and in an awkward pitchy voice he said, “you do think I am more handsome right?”</p>
<p>Charlotte laughed at this loudly and mussed his hair, “of course I do.”</p>
<p>“Well, you certainly sounded impressed with his takedown techniques.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my gawd, Sidney! Be serious.” Charlotte teased as her body shook with laughter. “The police needed to know what happened.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you had to be that detailed,” he said peeking up at her face. “At one point I think I heard you tell them how the firelight looked reflecting off his bicep, as he pinned Eddie’s arm.”</p>
<p>“I definitely did not, you fool, but, so it’s clear, you are the most handsome.” She planted a kiss on the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Charlotte.” She could tell he was grinning. “One other question, what are your thoughts on a mustache?”</p>
<p>“A what?” Obviously, Charlotte knew what a mustache was, but the idea of one above Sidney’s glorious upper lip was almost unfathomable. </p>
<p>“I’ve been pondering trying something new. A little Magnum PI style stash.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I repeat, a what?”</p>
<p>“Oh right. I forget the age difference. Thick mustache. No beard.”</p>
<p>Charlotte pulled a face above his head, “ummmmm. I really like how you look now.” She lightly started to twirl his hair through her fingers, using his own tricks against him. </p>
<p>Within moments he was breathing heavy, with the occasional louder noise, that sounded like light snoring, becoming more consistent as he fell deeper into sleep. Charlotte stayed awake a while longer, listening to him breathe while enjoying the smell and feel of his heavy body entwined with hers. It was easy in this moment to set aside her worries from earlier. That was very much like Charlotte though, to push the things she was anxious about away in a hidden spot in her brain, until they came rearing up again at some undetermined point down the road; a vicious circle that continued when one worry was sorted and subsequently replaced with a new one. In the current moment, she was happily in bliss; Eddie was in jail, Theo lived down the street, and her favourite man was wrapped in her arms.</p>
<p>Her sense of ease didn’t last long, however. Although she enjoyed a good night sleep, Charlotte was woken by a ruckus in the kitchen and smells of breakfast wafting in her room. When she pulled herself up, she noticed the bed was, yet again, empty, as suspected, since someone was clearly awake and cooking up a storm. She was going to have to slip Sidney sleeping pills, if she ever wanted him in bed with her when she woke up in the morning. Swinging her bare legs to the ground, she popped up quickly and with more energy than she normally had at this time in the morning. Then, after locating a random scrunchie on the floor, she threw her hair, which resembled a lion’s mane, into a high top-knot and went to see what Sidney and Crowe were up to.</p>
<p>Surprised would be putting it lightly, for what Charlotte felt when she opened the door to find both men in the kitchen making what looked like a breakfast feast. It was however, the long dining table set-up half in the hallway and the main sitting room, that really threw her. The kitchen only afforded space for a small circular four-seater. But in front of her, at the table that usually belonged on Sidney’s back deck, were her friends—Esther, Babbers, Clara and Georgiana, even Stringer—sipping what looked like mimosas in fluted glasses. At the farthest end, she was flabbergasted to see Theo and a beautiful blond, that she assumed was his wife. Before she could swiftly turn around and throw on a bra under her baggy tee, or something other than the shorty shorts she had slept in, Sidney looked her way and greeted her with a cheery, “Good morning, sleepyhead.”</p>
<p>“Hello,” Charlotte responded awkwardly to him and the rest of the group, while tugging at the hem of her shorts, as if it would magically make them longer.</p>
<p>Esther smiled knowingly, “Charlotte do you ever check your phone anymore? For the girl who used to live on social, you very rarely seem to look at your messages lately. Could we blame that on a certain someone?” </p>
<p>Stringer gave Esther an exaggerated high five over the table in response to this, which made Georgiana chime in, “Wow even the new guy sees it, Char.”</p>
<p>Charlotte blushed. “You’re right. I have been a bit negligent with my phone lately. What’s your point, though?” She gave Esther a pointed stare while the rest of the group casually looked in her direction. It was odd to see Theo and his wife, in her peripherals, smiling at her, as if in on some inside joke she wasn’t aware of. </p>
<p>“I texted you this morning. Sidney told us what happened last night and we came up at the crack of dawn to spend the day celebrating Eddie’s incarceration. Apparently, Theo has some inside knowledge on how to deal with stalkers and he has worked with the police to make sure Eddie won’t be an issue for the foreseeable future.”  At the end of this explanation, Esther winked at her friend. She had been privy to all of Charlotte’s embarrassing Theo crush ramblings and had a little Theo crush of her own, so Charlotte knew the "celebrating" was an excuse to catch a glimpse of Theo in the flesh. She guessed Clara and George tagged along to revel in whatever humour could be found witnessing a possible interaction between Theo and herself. If she were to admit it, she was getting tired of the amusement her friends found in her unique brand of awkwardness.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I really appreciate that,” Charlotte said emphatically in Theo’s direction, ignoring her friends for the moment. Then realizing how impolite she had been, she rounded the table and reached over to shake his wife’s hand.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Charlotte.”</p>
<p>The beautiful blond was sweet and ever so cool in a casual, denim button-up shirt. She accepted Charlotte’s handshake and introduced herself as Ruth.</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” Sidney said, in a thoughtful voice, but clearly attempting to not sound like a jealous and domineering boyfriend, “Maybe you’d like to throw on something else and come have breakfast with us? Theo and Ruth only stopped by to give us the news on Eddie, but we insisted they stay. I don’t think that have a ton of time though. It was antiquing you were doing, right? I don’t think the market is open late on weekends.”</p>
<p>Ruth smiled at Sidney in quiet confirmation that it was and Charlotte was thankful for his discreet suggestion, since she definitely didn’t want to sit down braless for breakfast and couldn’t think of any way to leave the room without announcing this.</p>
<p>“Great idea. I’ll just be a minute.” Then after hurrying to the bedroom to grab jeans, a bra and clean underwear, she scurried past the crew to the bathroom, where she quickly brushed her teeth and dressed. She added a touch of make-up, lip gloss and mascara mainly, so that it wasn’t noticeable she had any on, but so she didn’t have to look like a puffy-faced mess, while everyone else looked fantastic.</p>
<p>When she re-entered the room, Crowe drunk like usual, loudly announced, “well, I prefer this view much less than the last. Sid, why’d you make her get changed?”</p>
<p>“Crowe!” Sidney said loudly and clearly exasperated. “If you can’t behave yourself, you’re going to be spending more than a night in that shed. Do you understand me?” He gave Crowe a hard don’t test me stare to which Crowe put his hands up in retreat, as he stepped backwards a few paces.</p>
<p>“I kid. I kid.”</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Sidney seemed mollified and motioned to Crowe to help bring the various plates of breakfast food to the table. </p>
<p>Charlotte, sick of being the centre of attention, scooted to the kitchen to grab a quick moment of reprieve and selected a large pitcher of mimosa and a plate of cut avocado to carry over to the converted hallway dining space. She dropped the latter off at the end of the table and offered everyone a top up on their beverages. As she was doing this, Ruth, making an effort to kick up conversation, in the awkwardly quiet room, (a remnant of Crowe’s comment) asked, “Charlotte, you want to be an architect, right? That’s interesting.”</p>
<p>Charlotte was flustered. “You know what, I really don’t know anymore. It’s been fantastic to get the opportunity to work with Stringer and Sidney, but that project will be wrapping up relatively soon and truthfully, I don’t know that being an architect is all I thought it would be. I mean not that that is what I am even doing now, but I had the impression it would be more creative than I’ve found it. From what I have seen, it’s very structured, analytical and precise work. Not my forte. I really like to make things though. I would have majored in art, but my parents don’t have a ton of money and with as many kids as they have, I needed to be practical. I guess we see where that got me.” She rolled her big brown eyes at the ceiling, feeling inadequate in the roomful of competent and successful people.</p>
<p>Ruth politely listened as Charlotte rambled. “I do have a new project coming up. I know they need set designers. I would be happy to put a word in for you. If that’s something you’re interested in.”</p>
<p>“That’s so sweet of you,” Charlotte was touched. She had great friends who were always willing to help her out, but lately the kindness she had been met with by virtual strangers was staggering. For most of her life she had plodded about very much on her own, never one to ask for help.</p>
<p>Stringer nudged Charlotte at the first quiet moment and whispered, “I didn’t know you’d been feeling like that.”</p>
<p>Charlotte shrugged in response and returned her attention to Ruth.</p>
<p>“I should mention that it’s in the UK.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wow! I have always wanted to go. That would be awesome.” Charlotte said the words before she thought of what that would mean for her and Sidney. When she realized what she’d done, she looked instinctively at him, he and Crowe had now joined everyone else at the table and she instantly regretted her quick response. She definitely saw a hurt look flash across Sidney’s face and immediately tried to think up something to say that would fix her slip of the tongue, without sounding like she was backtracking, but nothing came quick enough. Instead, Crowe jumped in with the direct tone he often used and one short, but impactful statement. </p>
<p>“That won’t work with the baby.” </p>
<p>Charlotte was shocked he would even utter those words, but was also surprised by the defeated, flat way he spoke them.</p>
<p>Yet again, Crowe had rendered the room silent. Sidney was seething, but his large brown eyes were soft; sad, yet guarded. Charlotte could tell that this was the final blow after what she guessed had been a tiring morning between him and Crowe. She wasn’t surprised when he subsequently excused himself from the table and headed out the back door. Wide eyed, Charlotte looked to Babbers for help. Was she supposed to follow Sidney out back, or would that make things worse. Was it smarter to stay and attempt to lighten the mood at the table. Something she knew she wouldn’t succeed at. Just managing Crowe alone, who hung his head slightly, would take all her effort. There was definitely something bothering him to act like this; she was certain his drunken state wasn’t entirely to blame.</p>
<p>Esther caught Charlotte’s initial worried glance and broke the silence with her easy, slightly sarcastic way of speaking. She addressed Theo with a sassy question about one of his sillier movies, one that Charlotte often wondered if he regretted making. It was risky, but he was obviously a good-hearted guy and played along with the joke, as the rest of the table listened while he regaled them with stories of filming. Babbers winked at Charlotte, as he quietly got up from the table and followed where Sidney had gone. Her eyes trailed after him and landed on Sidney. She could see his muscular shoulders and the back of his head from her vantage point, as a puff of smoke filled the air above the Muskoka chair, he sat in.</p>
<p>After what Charlotte guessed was quite a lot of light hearted cajoling by Babington, and more cigarettes than she cared to count, the pair came back and took their previous seats. Luckily Sidney's was not beside Crowe's. The rest of the meal went smoothly, even while both Sidney and Crowe sulked quietly on either side of the table. </p>
<p>Theo and Ruth left first, headed on their adventure to find any unique records, or books at the antique market off the highway. Charlotte thanked them both profusely for everything and quietly told Ruth she would let her know about the film job. She punched Ruth’s cell number in her phone with shaky hands, finding the whole situation completely surreal, then waved a final goodbye as they drove away. </p>
<p>The rest of the group left shortly after, headed to a vacation rental Babington had secured just that morning. They dragged a despondent Crowe with them, leaving Charlotte with Sidney, whose sullen mood was more than she could contend with. After they tidied the kitchen, in relative silence, Sidney replying to Charlotte’s chatter with one-word answers only, she decided to let him be. The silent treatment was just not going to work with her ADHD. She looked him dead in the face, when she could finally get him to make eye contact and told him so. </p>
<p>“Listen, Sidney, I get that you’re in a mood, but this is a giant trigger for me and my ADHD, so I am going to grab a book and crawl back into bed. If you need anything, let me know.” She didn’t wait for his response, but headed to her room, closed the door and cuddled back under the sheets to leave Sidney to his own devices.</p>
<p>Maybe twenty minutes had passed, Charlotte had re-read the same page four times, when she heard a light knock on the door. “Come in,” she called.</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” Sidney said. She could tell by his voice that he was still sour. “I’m going to head over to my place. I just need some time alone. You’re good here, right?”</p>
<p>Charlotte nodded even if she didn’t want him to leave like this. She crawled out of bed and walked him to the door. “Are you coming back tonight?”</p>
<p>“If you’re ok with it, I’ll just see you at work tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Dread filled Charlotte’s stomach at the unexpressive look he gave her. </p>
<p>“Ok, tomorrow then.”</p>
<p>He planted a light kiss on her forehead and was gone. </p>
<p>Charlotte was seventy five percent sure this had nothing to do with her, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It felt like a giant rejection, as if she had done something incredibly wrong, like usual. It was also shockingly irritating, which resulted in a slight undercurrent of anger running through her limbs. With her anxiety building, she headed back to her room hoping the pages of her book would help take her mind off Sidney for a few hours, at least, and that when she saw him in the morning, he’d be back to his usual self.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>